¿Coincidencia?
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: La casa de enfrente, esa casa que desde pequeña había visto construir con ese niño ojiazul que jamás había vuelto a ver. Diez años después terminaban la casa y ese niño que la había cautivado desde pequeño volvía para darle paz, felicidad y amor, por sobre todo amor.
1. Buscaba paz y felicidad, y te encontré

Se levantó tranquila aquella mañana de agosto, como siempre lo hacía desde que habían comenzado las clases; pesadamente logró salir de la cama y dejar de lado el acolchado que, al mirarlo, la incitaba a faltar al instituto para quedarse allí durmiendo toda la mañana protegida del frío. Con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha para relajarse y de la mejor manera posible empezar su día. Su agotador día.

Cuando volvió a la habitación envuelta en una toalla notó como el frío se sentía muchísimo allí, ni siquiera quería imaginarse como era en la calle.

Terminó de cambiarse y notó algo extraño esa mañana; era nublada como muchas otras y eso no era lo diferente. La casa de enfrente. Esa enorme mansión que desde niña estuvo en construcción frente a su casa.

Esa casa… Su sueño era una casa como esa, gigante, luminosa, con paredes de vidrios que dejaba ver el interior y ya todo amoblado. Y pensar que durante años había estado abandonada sin nadie trabajando en ella, sin los dueños visitándola diariamente para ver cómo iba avanzando en la construcción. Nadie. Y hace poco menos de un año volvieron a comenzar todo y se encontraba ya lista en la espera de alguien, de alguien que todavía no se animaba a estrenarla, a vivir allí.

Recordó que una vez vio a un niño jugando en ella junto a una mujer que parecía su madre y estaba más que segura lo era y a un hombre de unos… Cuarenta años en aquel entonces. Ella estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa jugando con su hermano, sin dejar de observar al pequeño niño con mucha curiosidad.

En un momento se dio vuelta… Unos ojos celestes la observaron a ella con felicidad, con tristeza, con emoción y con desolación. Como si se encontrara solo y necesitara a alguien a su lado… Alguien que lo apoyara. Juró, con apenas siete años, no olvidar la mirada de ese pequeño niño que la había hipnotizado con esos hermosos ojos y su cabello negro como la noche. Y todavía no lo hacía, diez años después.

¿Elena? – golpearon la puerta mientras una cabeza se asomaba al mismo tiempo que ella se daba vuelta. - ¿Estás lista para ir al colegio?

Sí Jeremy, enseguida bajo a desayunar. – él le sonrió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Oyó como bajaba las escaleras y dándole una última mirada a la casa, salió de la habitación.

¿Nunca vas a dejar de observar la casa, verdad? – tenía un tazón con cereales frente a él y no dejaba de mirar a su hermana moverse ágilmente por toda la cocina.

Sólo es intriga Jer… Todavía me acuerdo la vez que vimos a los supuestos "dueños" desde ese día no volvieron a aparecer.

Bueno, entonces estás de suerte porque por lo que parece la casa está lista para estrenarse. Ayer el arquitecto encargado de la obra cruzó la calle para mirar desde la puerta de nuestra casa cómo había quedado todo y comenzamos a hablar. Me dijo que ésta semana vendría el dueño.

¿El? Entonces esa familia quizás no eran los dueños de casa…

O quizás sí Elena y el hombre viene a vivir solo. O el hijo… No lo sabemos, hay muchas posibilidades. – contestó – Lo que me interesa ahora es no llegar tarde al colegio, necesito que te apures. Stefan va a llegar en cualquier momento a buscarnos. – terminó su desayuno y dejó todo en el fregadero para luego, cuando volviera a casa, lavarlo.

Una bocina se escuchó en la calle y junto con Jeremy salieron a recibir a Stefan quien los esperaba sentado en su auto con un gesto de completa tranquilidad. Sus ojos verdes ocultos tras sus lentes aviador y una sonrisa segura.

Mystic Falls… El pueblo que la había visto nacer, crecer y ser quien era ahora. Atravesar miles de etapas difíciles y una de las peores, la muerte de sus padres en ese accidente en el puente.

Lo recordó y no pudo evitar como una lágrima, sólo una porque no iba a ponerse a llorar allí, bajó por su rostro marcando un camino por toda su mejilla hasta su mandíbula donde cayó a un precipicio. Un precipicio emocional, como lo había descrito ella meses atrás.

Decenas de conocidos, miles de desconocidos, gente por doquier cruzaban los pasillos de la escuela para no llegar tarde a ninguna clase; se despidieron en la entrada principal y cada uno salió en busca de su casillero y luego, de la clase correspondiente del jueves, del extraño jueves.

Historia, la primera de la mañana.

-Mi favorita – ironizó. Se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana, no prestó atención durante muchas clases y ésta no iba a ser una excepción. Los profesores jamás le decían nada… ¿Qué podían decirle? Todo el mundo estaba más que enterado de su tragedia y la veían "ahogada en un sentimiento depresivo del que no saldría sin ayuda de un psicólogo" como tantas veces le habían dicho cuando la llamaban a hablar sobre su comportamiento. Y no era así. Recordaba a sus padres, inmortalizaba cada recuerdo feliz que tuvo con ellos, pensamientos, sobre todo, sentimientos de felicidad y alegría. Los recordaba como a ellos les hubiera gustado que los recuerde. Pero estaba bien, sus amigos la habían ayudado a salir. La unión que tenía con su hermano la había ayudado a salir. Lo que los demás dijeran eran opiniones absurdas.

La hora del almuerzo. Ese momento del día en que los alumnos se mueven como insectos desesperados por los pasillos intentando llegar al comedor antes de que sea tarde. Antes de que ya no haya más comida. Era imposible intentar comprender el porqué de esa desesperación diaria, era ilógico en cierto punto.

Pidió su almuerzo y pagó, recorrió con la mirada todas las mesas y encontró a sus amigos sentados en una, reservándole un lugar.

-Hola. – saludó apoyando su bandeja en la mesa, contagiándose de la felicidad que irradiaban sus rostros. Una perfecta sonrisa se le formó. - ¿Cómo están? – esperó, estúpidamente, que se turnaran para contestarle y así no tener que forzarla a intentar escuchar lo que cada uno quería decirle. Y el ruido de todas las personas a su alrededor tampoco ayudaba. Levantó la mano haciéndolos callar. – Recuérdenme no preguntar cómo están cuando estemos todos juntos, jamás logro escucharlos. – contestó haciéndolos reír.

-¡Tengo noticias de sus misteriosos vecinos! – pronunció Caroline sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Aparentemente el que viviría ahí sería el hijo de Giuseppe Salvatore: millonario, dueño de empresas en todos los rubros y propiedades… Uno de los fundadores de Mystic Falls. Según lo que me dijeron, el hijo, tiene diecinueve años y es… Es algo así como un símbolo playboy. Todos los comentarios que me llegaron es que es perfecto, sacado de un cuento. Hablando físicamente. – Elena sonrió. Caroline y su manera peculiar de sólo fijarse en lo físico y lo superficial. – Así que creo, Elena, que Bonnie y yo vamos a estar en tu casa mucho tiempo.

-¡Caroline! – exclamó.

El resto del día se pasó normal, Stefan no pudo llevarlos devuelta a su casa y Caroline fue la primera en decirle que ella podría llevarla, o casi gritarlo de la emoción al sólo imaginarse que quizás su nuevo vecino estaría allí.

Era como si hubiera adivinado.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Caroline doblaba en la esquina de Elena, se pudo ver estacionado en el amplio garaje dos autos, un Camaro de Chevrolet nuevo de color amarillo. Y un Audi R8 gris. Del Audi bajaba un muchacho alto de cabellos negros… No pudieron verlo de frente pero se quedó allí parado como esperando a que el auto de Caroline se estacionara para que pudieran verlo. Sólo él estaba en la casa.

Elena bajó sin poder quitarle la vista a su nuevo vecino… Apenas se dio vuelta recordó todo lo que había sentido al ver esos ojos azules. Esos ojos azules diez años más tarde.

Pudo admirarlo en su perfección, en su completa perfección tal y como Caroline lo había descrito.

Pero sus ojos era lo que más llamaba su atención, esta vez fríos sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento de ningún tipo, sólo frialdad e indiferencia. No mostró ninguna sonrisa al verlos a ellos allí… Pero cuando sus ojos conectaron, cuando su marrón y el azul chocaron sintió como le temblaron las piernas y todas sus defensas bajaron, y como en él algo cambiaba, su mirada le había recordado algo. Sin esperar más se dio la vuelta ingresando por la puerta negra de su nueva casa.

-Cínico. – dijo Caroline como comentario. – Pero sexy. Elena tengo que irme, ya vi a tu nuevo vecino y es mucho más atractivo en persona. Luego hablamos. – subió a su auto y se marchó de allí, dejándola parada en la puerta y Jeremy detrás de ella, esperando a que entrara. Dio un último vistazo y se marchó de allí sin antes ver que su vecino estaba paseando por el living de su casa por los grandes ventanales que abarcaban todo el ancho y alto de la pared de la sala de estar. Lo demás no le parecía extraño, había notado durante meses la decoración del lugar: sillones de cuero negro, una alfombra, un piano y muy buen gusto para la pintura… LCD en la pared y una barra de tragos en una esquina del salón muy buen ubicada. En el piso superior… Una ventana balcón y desde afuera vio como todo el interior de la casa tenía un falso balcón en el piso de arriba que funcionaba como pasillo de comunicación entre las habitaciones.

Pasó el resto de la tarde sentada en el pórtico de su casa leyendo, hasta que algo interrumpió su interesante lectura. El vecino abría la puerta de su casa y salía vestido completamente diferente a como lo había visto bajar de su auto. Ahora llevaba puesto un buzo gris, un joggin negro y unas zapatillas deportivas especiales para correr.

-Deportista – pensó mientras no dejaba de observarlo estirar los músculos y prepara la música en su iPod. Él ya la había visto sentada allí leyendo mientras mordía su labio y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que sin esfuerzo logró tapar. Le dedicó una última mirada y notó que también lo estaba observando… Seriedad completa en su rostro al ver sus ojos, le recordaban tanto a ella. Empezó su trote ágil y veloz y se perdió calles abajo. Ella siguió con su lectura.

-¿Elena? – llamó Jeremy – Veo que vas a estar acá todo el tiempo hasta que te canses de ver al nuevo vecino ¿no?

-No, siempre supiste que me encanta leer y mucho más acá afuera. El chico nuevo no tiene nada que ver. – se estaba enfadando con Jeremy y más por mencionar todo el tiempo que algo le pasaba con el nuevo.

-Bien, solamente quería decirte que Matt va a venir. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la escuela… ¿No hay problema?

-Para nada. Ésta también es tu casa… - contestó y Jeremy volvió a ingresar a la casa… Seguramente estaría preparando algo para comer. – Bien, suficiente lectura por hoy. – se dijo a si misma y se levantó estirándose en el sillón. Notó que su vecino volvía corriendo rápidamente y se detenía en la puerta de su casa mirando su muñeca. Lo más probable era que estuviera midiendo cuánto tardó en correr. Observó que miraba al cielo y cerró los ojos, luego volvió a abrirlos y miró a su casa… Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una sincera sonrisa al verse descubierta observándolo. Notó que intentó devolvérsela y lo único que le salió fue una sonrisa de medio lado. Ingresó en su casa dejándola sola en su pórtico con esa sonrisa jamás devuelta. Pero por más que no se la hubiera devuelto se sintió inundada en una alegría absurda.

-Toda la noche se quedó sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación que daba con la habitación de su vecino. Él también estaba allí sentado observando el vecindario y a ella, cuando no lo veía.

Cruces de miradas, sonrisas cautivas, felicidad ilógica… Pero al fin y al cabo, felicidad. En un momento ninguno pudo apartar su mirada y fue entonces cuando le dedicó una sonrisa, la mejor de las sonrisas. Perfecta. Ella la respondió y le hizo un gesto para que se encontraran en la calle, a conocerse, no podrían estar el resto de la noche sonriéndose y mirándose… Aunque sí podría hacerlo, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocerlo, de oír su voz y tenerlo frente suyo. Él bajó primero y la esperaba en la puerta de su casa por pedido de su vecina. Llevaba puesta una campera de cuero, una camisa gris oscura y unos jeans ajustados a sus largas y musculosas piernas… Y unos borcegos negros.

Ella tardó un poco más ya que buscó un abrigo y se miró más de tres veces en el espejo antes de salir y cuando abrió la puerta una fuerte brisa de aire se azotó contra su cara dejándola congelada… Él sólo sonrió al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas y toda la ternura que éstas le causaban. Cruzó la calle mirando a ambos lados y se encontró caminando tímidamente hacia él. Se sintió… Extraña.

-Hola. – saludó perdiéndose en su mirada. Él tardó en contestar por lo que agregó – Soy Elena Gilbert.

-Damon Salvatore. – contestó estirando su mano en señal de un saludo cordial. – Pero creo que ya nos conocíamos de antes. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que vine aquí, hace mucho tiempo y vos estabas sentada en el mismo pórtico. ¿Es así verdad?

-Sí. Yo también me acuerdo. – susurró. Damon la miraba de reojo, examinando cada movimiento. Intentando que perderse en sus ojos no le doliera. - ¿Vivís solo?

-Sip. – contestó chocando ambas manos con sus piernas. – Me gusta la vida de soltero. - la mirada fría volvió a hacerse presente. Ella lo miró incrédula. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla toda barrera se rompió y por más que no quisiera una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, borrándola rápidamente. – Tengo que volver adentro, dejé algo en la cocina. Un gusto haberte conocido, Elena Gilbert. - ¿Era en serio? ¡Ella había ido a presentarse con él a pesar del frío y tan sólo eso le había dicho! ¿De verdad?

-Bien, adiós. – se dio vuelta sin mirarlo y cruzó la calle. Se metió en su casa pero sintió que él no paraba de estudiar todos sus movimientos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó bien temprano para salir a correr encontrándose con Damon quien también tenía los mismos planes. Ella corrió por su vereda y Damon no se cruzó de calle tampoco. Hicieron el mismo recorrido sin dirigirse palabra pero sabiendo que se observaban a todo momento. A la vuelta llegó primero Elena y eso dañó demasiado el ego de Damon creyendo que, corriendo, era el mejor. Ella estiraba con una sonrisa de victoria y algo vanidosa en su rostro. Él frunció el seño y se metió dentro de su casa para ducharse y salir a dar alguna vuelta por ese "oloroso y estúpido pueblo de mala muerte" como lo había llamado semanas atrás de tener que mudarse. Claro que apenas vio a todas las chicas que vivían en el "estúpido pueblo" pensó que no estaba tan mal.

Vio a Elena en su cuarto… Cubierta por sólo una toalla. Intentó evitar todo tipo de imágenes que se venían a su mente. Dejó de mirar para no parecer obvio y ella, luego de un rato se dio cuenta… Para su suerte aún tenía puesta la toalla. Bajó la cortina y se cambió sin la penetrante mirada celeste de Damon.

Siguió observando por el balcón y un auto viejo se estacionó en la puerta. De él bajó un chico que le pareció algo estúpido a él, con unos anteojos de sol y una sonrisa de lo más patética que había visto en su vida. Un muchacho que había supuesto el hermano de Elena abrió la puerta y un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes salió de la casa, Elena fue la última en salir sin antes dirigirle una mirada a él y subirse al auto en el lugar del copiloto.

Es momento de salir a algún lado o dentro de ésta casa voy a volverme psicópata. – fue a cambiarse los shorts que tenía puestos y se puso unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo y una camisa escocesa negra y blanca con cuadrillé pequeño. Unas Vans negras y tomó su campera de cuero, se subió en su Camaro y poniéndose sus lentes de sol aviador, comenzó a manejar por todo el pueblo en busca de algo interesante que hacer. Recorrió toda la zona en la que vivía que era bastante alejada del centro… Como una zona de casas grandes y de familia – según le explicaron. – Todo en éste maldito pueblo es de familia… Idiotas. – dijo. Encontró un bar abierto y entró… Una mesa de pool, un juego de dardos, y camareros sirviendo los tragos para todos los borrachos perdidos que ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Con una mirada de superioridad se sentó en la barra.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? – preguntó un camarero.

-Un Bourbon fuerte, muy fuerte. Quiero perderme un poco y dejar de pensar que estoy viviendo éste pueblo. – su mirada aterrorizaría a cualquiera, el camarero no se atrevió a decir nada… El miedo que lo consumía era inexplicable. Trajo del mejor Bourbon que tenían y le dejó la botella junto al vaso. Siete tragos y todavía no perdía el conocimiento, pagó y se estaba por marchar de allí cuando una mujer llamó su atención. – genial. – se susurró. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y se mordió un labio llamando su atención. Damon, con su mirada se encargó de seducirla mientras se acercaba a ella con ese andar felino y ágil. Apenas llegó frente a ella supo que ya la tenía a sus pies y con un simple hola bastaría para que se entregue a su cama. – Hola… - saludó con una sonrisa cazadora. – Soy nuevo en el pueblo y estoy algo perdido y me preguntaba si… No podrías mostrarme el lugar. – La morocha dueña de un cuerpo espectacular y de una falda que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación comenzó a caminar detrás de él y se subió a su auto. Sabía que no necesitaba que nadie le mostrara el pueblo… La llevó a su casa y la atrapó en su boca intentando abrir la puerta.

La arrastró contra todas las paredes de la casa mientras bajaba las cortinas de las ventanas para que nadie pudiera ver lo que hacía y apenas la acostó en su cama y la tuvo desnuda, la hizo sentir todo el placer que nadie le haría sentir jamás. Luego de dormirse se despertó al sentir como alguien acariciaba sus cabellos… Se levantaron juntos y ella recogió toda la ropa que había dejado desparramada por la casa. Damon se puso su jean y con el torso al aire salió a despedirla a la puerta de la casa encontrándose con que Elena y las amigas estaban sentadas en su pórtico hablando. Las tres al sentir que la puerta se abría miraron y su cara cambió totalmente al notar como despedía a su… "visita" con una sonrisa. Él las miró y se volteó engreídamente cerrando la puerta detrás de si mismo. Luego empezó a levantar todas las persianas y se sentó en el living bajo seis atentos ojos que no paraban de observar sus movimientos dentro de la casa.

Las tres seguían allí, mirando todo y deslumbradas por el cuerpo de Damon… El excelente estado físico.

A la noche Damon recibió un llamado no muy esperado…

-¿Qué? – respondió no muy alegre.

-¿Cómo te estás adaptando a tu nueva vida?

-No creo que sea algo que te importe. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Damon…

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Quiero que te comportes. En un mes van a celebrar la fundación del pueblo y somos unas de las familias fundadoras… Yo no voy a poder asistir por lo que vas a tener que ir en representación de la familia Salvatore. La señora Loockwood te va a dar todas las indicaciones a seguir apenas recibas la carta.

-Adiós. – colgó el teléfono de mala gana y se sentó en la silla del piano intentando que alguna melodía saliera, dejando libres sus dedos recorrer todo el teclado en busca de inspiración. La imagen de su mamá le vino a la mente, recordó cómo pasaba las tardes con ella y era feliz, cuando su mamá estaba él sentía confianza de si mismo y ahora… Ahora ya no tenía a nadie. Vagaba solo por el mundo con su auto y el dinero que su papá le daba. Se tiró sobre el teclado, recordando que faltaba poco para el aniversario de su muerte. - ¿Por qué me acuerdo de eso? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? – gritó desesperado golpeando el teclado y aturdiéndose por el espantoso ruido que acababa de crear. Luego, su mente cambió de persona… Elena. Volvió a tocar mientras recordaba la calidez que sintió al mirarla y que ella le dedicara una sonrisa tan especial. Como su interior recobraba la vida que hace tanto había perdido. Una sonrisa se dibujó al pensar y escuchar… Volteó a mirar el pórtico y ya no había nadie. Las luces de la habitación de Elena estaban prendidas y tres sombras se traslucían. Fue a dormir, seguir pensando iba a terminar de quemar su cabeza.

Dos semanas pasaron y su casa era un desfile de chicas que llegaban a la noche acompañándolo y se iban temprano por la silenciosa insistencia de él a que abandonaran su casa. No había vuelto a hablar con Elena, si quiera se miraban, era como una rutina. Ella se levantaba y miraba por su ventana encontrándoselo allí preparado para correr, le respondía la mirada. Corrían juntos y no se hablaban, volvían y él pensando que algún día le ganaría ingresaba a su casa con su ego por el piso. Cuando Elena se iba a la escuela él le dedicaba una última mirada a ella y a su amigo de la sonrisa de idiota que se aparecía en su cara apenas Elena salía de su casa y lo recibía para llevarlos al colegio. Regresaba a la tarde y él despedía a su chica de la mañana ingresando a su casa bajo la mirada de Elena; le gustaba pensar que estaba celosa.

-¿Siempre vas a ganarme, verdad? – preguntó Damon mientras estiraba en su casa… Necesitaba hablarle y recordar el calor que sintió la primera vez que habló con ella.

-No lo sé… Hace mucho que entreno. Pienso en cosas que me motivan a seguir corriendo y a hacerlo mejor cada vez. Todos necesitamos una motivación. – contestó con una sonrisa y vio como él se acercaba a ella y se apegaba a su cuerpo mientras la observaba. Sintió que un mar celeste la desvestía dejándola completamente a sus pies.

-Yo ya tengo mi motivación. – notó su respiración cerca de su oído y el olor que Damon emanaba. Sus rodillas temblaron y no entendió cómo era que seguía de pie.

-Entonces no es muy buena porque sigo ganándote. – un deje de engreída se oyó salir de su voz. Él no supo qué contestar, sólo la miró de mala gana. Suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar sin pensar muy bien qué iba a decir, igualmente, lo dijo.

-¿Queres ir a tomar algo, Elena? Más tarde… Quiero conocer más a mis vecinos. – la dejó asombrada con lo que acababa de decirle. Ya que definitivamente jamás se esperaría esa pregunta de alguien con el que sólo había hablado una vez y no resultó como esperaba.

-Sí, porqué no. Primero tengo que bañarme – notó… ¿Satisfacción? ¿Acaso lo que los ojos de Damon reflejaban era satisfacción al acceder en ir con él?

-Sí, yo también pero… ¿Nos vemos a las ocho?

-A las ocho entonces… - ingresó a su casa y él se quedó esperando a que estuviera a salvo dentro de ella.

Fue a ducharse y por la ventana vio a Elena bailando al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su habitación; no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sabía, que sólo bailaba cuando estaba feliz por algo… Estaba seguro que era así. Verla con una sonrisa en su rostro que irradiaba felicidad, una contagiosa y quizás peligrosa felicidad.

A las ocho estuvo golpeando la puerta de los Gilbert… ¿Nervioso?

- Damon no seas idiota, no estás nervioso. – quiso convencerse de que no lo estaba. Miró otra vez su vestuario: una camisa gris claro, campera de cuero negra, un jean ajustado a sus piernas y unas Vans negras. Elegido a la perfección para resaltar sus ojos y que ella lo notara.

-Hola… - una grave voz lo hizo darse vuelta sabiendo que él no era Elena.

-Hola. Vengo a buscar a Elena. – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al muchacho, al hermano de Elena.

-Sí, lo sé… - extendió una mano esperando a que la aceptara – Soy Jeremy, el hermano.

-Damon. – contestó sin decir que era el vecino porque todos ya lo sabían. Por detrás de Jeremy apareció Elena y los ojos se le abrieron de la infinita sorpresa que le causo. Estaba hermosa, era hermosa y eso que no estaba muy producida: llevaba un jean azul que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus largas piernas y una camiseta manga larga blanca pegada al abdomen, una campera de cuero marrón y unos suecos que la hacían unos centímetros más alta dejándola a la altura de sus ojos. – Hola. – saludó con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos? – no era capaz de despegar los ojos de ella; estaba tan… Tan… Perfecta. Jeremy ingresó a la casa luego de que Elena lo mirara pidiéndoselo. –

-¿Preferís caminar o ir en auto?

-Creo que caminar estaría bien… - empezó a moverse y sintió como Damon la seguía, observando cada movimiento que daba. - ¿Vamos a ir en silencio todo el camino? – estaba más que cómoda caminando en silencio pero, aún así, quería conocerlo.

-¿Hace cuánto vivís en éste pueblo Elena?

-Mi familia fue una de las fundadoras… Yo desde que nací vivo acá y jamás podría abandonarlo.

-Yo sí podría hacerlo y desde que llegué no dejo de pensar en irme. No pasó ni siquiera un mes de mi estadía aquí y ya no sé qué hacer. – volteó a mirarlo incrédula mientras seguía caminando de reversa… "Muy sensual" pensó.

-Eso es porque las únicas personas que conociste no son de las que prefieren mostrarte el pueblo. – él levantó ambas cejas algo sonrosado.

-Entonces vos podrías afirmar que en éste pueblo, que yo creo aburrido, hay algo interesante para hacer ¿o no?

-Hay miles de cosas para hacer… Sólo que tenías que conocer a las personas indicadas que supieran todo lo que Mystic Falls tiene de interesante.

-Podrías mostrármelo entonces. – le sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso mismo pensaba hacer Damon. – con atrevimiento le tomó la mano y comenzaron a correr alejándose completamente del centro del pueblo. Reían sin parar.

-¿A dónde vamos Elena? – preguntó curioso.

-Ya vamos a llegar y créeme, vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que pudiste pensar alguna vez de Mystic Falls. – lo arrastró hasta un puente que tenía una vista espectacular. La luna, alta en el cielo iluminaba sus rostros y el cristalino lago que los rodeaba. - ¿Qué me decís ahora? – sin duda el paisaje era perfecto.

-Que es hermoso, Elena. – penetró sus ojos queriendo decir muchas otras cosas con esa frase. La habría desnudado ya cuántas veces con la mirada, quién sabe, pero ese sentimiento de sentirse vulnerable le encantaba.

-¿Qué queres hacer ahora? – preguntó cortando el contacto. No iba a dejarlo seguir avanzando sobre ella y tenerla tan fácil a sus pies, no quería ser una más… Pero ¿cómo resistirse?

-Vos sos la guía, se supone que tendrías que saber qué hacer. – se quedó pensando en algo para entretenerlo… Sólo observó el paisaje que los rodeaba y luego a él; su perfil era más perfecto que cualquier maravilla del mundo. Y ahora, ahora fue Damon quien no se resistió a tenerla ante él, así como estaba, con esa luz que la favorecía en tantas cosas.

-Creo que ya sé qué quiero hacer. – se acercó lentamente y colocó una mano en su mejilla, suavemente y acercándose a ella, rozando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… - susurró sin ser capaz de terminar la pregunta al sentir que todos sus sentidos se ahogaban por tener a Damon tan cerca de ella. Su olor, sus ojos, el tacto… Le faltaba una sola cosa. Se siguió acercando, intentando resistir a besarla, pero su cerebro le falló y cerró todo tipo de distancia existente entre ellos y la besó, saboreando lentamente sus labios temiendo que fuera la última vez que lo haría. Recorrió la cintura de Elena y su arqueada espalda.

Sus manos se perdieron en el negro cabello de Damon, más desordenado de lo normal a causa del viento que chocaba incesantemente contra ellos helándolos.

Sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, sabían a… A chocolate, al más dulce y adictivo de los chocolates y fue especial, como si ese fuera su primer beso. No quería separarse de él nunca más, pero su anatomía lo requería. Volvió a mirarle los ojos y descubrió un brillo especial que jamás había notado, era felicidad y mostró una sonrisa al saber que se sentía feliz a causa de ella; ella era la causante de esa alegría repentina en Damon; esas ganas de vivir.

Se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento mientras que con sus suaves manos le acariciaba el rostro y acomodó un mechón de pelo que molestaba en su vista de Elena. Volvió a besarla dulcemente; entrelazó sus manos con las de ella apegándose más a su cuerpo. Pegó su espalda contra la baranda del puente y sus manos volvieron a bajar a su cintura… Elena ahora entendía porqué tantas mujeres caían en sus brazos, era imposible no hacerlo apenas lo veían y conocerlo… Si lo conocieran quizás no podrían separarse jamás de él.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano; no se conocían demasiado y ya sentían tanto por el otro.

-La casa comenzaron a construirla cuando yo apenas era un bebé. Mi mamá necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde vivir y poder descansar en paz y mi papá no iba a ser capaz de negarlo… Ella estaba enferma y pensó que si quizás ella se distraía y estaba en un lugar más tranquilo que Nueva York, se recuperaría. – le contó respirando con tranquilidad y sintiendo como Elena reposaba su cabeza en su pecho y rozaba, sin querer o quizás no, su mano. – Con el pasar de los años mi mamá lo único que hacía era ponerse cada vez peor y eso que estábamos siempre en algún campo, pero seguía empeorando y la casa quedó abandonada hasta esperar a que se recuperara y pudiera ir a visitar la propia mansión que ella estaba encargada de diseñar y decorar; mi papá no quería que se hiciera algo que mi mamá no quisiera. Ella murió y nadie volvió a pisar éste lugar… Más que nada por el recuerdo que nos traía, a nadie le hacía bien. – reprimió las lágrimas. – Pero volvieron a comenzar cuando mi papá vio que la ciudad me estaba enfermando y comenzaba a caer en todo lo malo, hasta yo me di cuenta que era una persona que no quería ser… Pero terminé de entenderlo cuando visité a mi mamá un día en el cementerio y sentí como ella se decepcionaba de mí. Así que me convencí a mí mismo que venir acá no sería tan malo y cambiaría… Ahora estoy acá, buscando algo que me haga bien y me dé paz… Y me encuentro con vos, Elena.

-¿Coincidencia? – levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Damon y una sonrisa en ella.

-¿Cómo es tu historia Elena? ¿Qué te ata a no irte de éste pueblo?

-Yo nací acá y toda la gente del pueblo me vio crecer, me conoce y me quiere tanto como yo los quiero a ellos. Pasé miles de momentos hermosos acompañados con toda la gente que quiero y valoro, y esa gente lo único que hizo fue apoyarme y hacerme saber que siempre iba a estar para mí.

-No comprendo.

-Mis papás murieron en un accidente de tránsito, Damon, hace un tiempo… Y sólo somos Jeremy y yo. – ella también reprimió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento. – la abrazó por la cintura apegándola más a él.

-Gracias. – el calor de su cuerpo se fundió con el de Damon – Esa es mi historia que a pesar de tener sus partes malas, tiene muchas buenas y va a seguir teniéndolas.

-Todos tuvimos que enfrentar cosas malas… Lo bueno es aprender a ser fuerte.

-¿Tuviste pareja alguna vez? ¿O sólo hubo chicas?

-Nop. Nunca dejé que nadie se acercara a mí si yo no los necesitaba… Sí, suena muy egoísta pero era así. A las pocas personas que dejé acercarse fueron las que más me lastimaron, además, después de la muerte de mi mamá nada fue lo mismo: me encerré en un traje de hierro que nadie pudo atravesar, principalmente porque no los dejé. Di una imagen de mí para que nadie se atreviera a acercarse. Buscaba a las personas para lo que las necesitaba… Las usaba y nunca me encariñé con nadie, no me lo permitía, nadie supo de mi historia ni esto que estoy contándote; sos la primera en años, Elena. – se sorprendió al enterarse de algo que jamás se imaginaría.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o qué pensar.

-Es un halago, un halago de lo más sincero. – confesó sacándole una risa. – Creo que es hora de volver. – se levantó mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse, dejándola muy cerca de él; ocasión que no desaprovechó para robarle un beso.

-Hay que volver, Damon. – dijo con una sonrisa en medio del beso, pero volvió a besarlo… Iba a soñar con él, toda la noche.

-Volvieron caminando tranquilamente, ella le tomó la mano y lo acercó más a ella para sentir su calor en la fría noche.

Elena subió las escaleras del pórtico y él se quedó frente a ella parado en la vereda. Sólo se dedicaba a observarla y a tratar de no olvidar el sabor de sus labios durante toda la noche. Ella sonreía presa de la inmensa felicidad que la embargaba.

-Adiós. – dijo ella y él supo que tendría que dejarla marchar. – Nos vemos. – saludó con la mano. Y cuando estuvo a punto de esconderse tras la puerta de su casa, sintió como la tiraban hacia atrás desde la mano y unos labios se pegaban rápidamente a los de ella mientras le acariciaban la cintura.

-Adiós. – ahora sí, se separó de ella y esperó a que entrara en la casa para irse a la suya y no poder dormir durante toda la noche, porque no iba a hacerlo. Elena pegó la espalda en la puerta y llevó una mano a su corazón… El teléfono comenzó a sonarle y vio que era un mensaje: "Al final no fuimos a tomar nada, te espero mañana, a las nueve en el bar del pueblo. Que descanses. Damon." Miró por la ventana y lo vio en su sala de estar con el teléfono en la mano. Rápidamente contestó: "Mañana a las nueve entonces. Buenas noches. Elena." Volvió a mirar y él ya la estaba mirando por la ventana, le dedicó una última sonrisa y subió a acostarse en su amplia habitación.

Esperó durante toda la mañana encontrarse con Damon mientras corría, de ida y vuelta lo único que pensó fue encontrárselo, pero nada. Él no había aparecido. Cuando llegó lo vio caminar dormido por todo su living mientras se refregaba los ojos e intentaba despertarse de alguna manera. Ella se quedó parada observándolo y cuando él la notó, con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a pasar. La recibió en la puerta y Elena la cerró luego de pasar, siguiéndolo por todo el living.

-¿Desayunaste? – preguntó mientras preparaba una jarra de café.

-Algo así… Tomé una manzana mientras me preparaba para salir a correr y nada más. – se sentó en la isla de la cocina mirando a Damon, quien estaba con el torso descubierto y no le importaba estar así frente a ella, dejándola admirar su abdomen trabajado al igual que sus brazos y su espalda; se imaginó rasguñando esa espalda mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre susurros. Alejó toda imagen de él de su cabeza y se concentró en que su mente no le fallara en cualquier momento.

-Yo no pude dormir muy bien que digamos. Intenté levantarme para ir a correr pero me quedé dormido… Creo que después de desayunar voy a volver a dormir. – le confesó observándola.

-¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

-Por vos. – confesó mirándola. – No abandonaste mi cabeza durante toda la noche y cada vez que estuve a punto de dormirme, algo acerca de vos me hacía despertarme nuevamente. Y así toda la noche. – ella se ruborizó.

-Me siento culpable entonces y te pido perdón.

-No tendrías que pedirme perdón, no hay porqué. – mientras hablaban desayunaban… Entonces fue cuando vio el auto de Stefan estacionándose en la puerta de su casa y como Jeremy la buscaba en su habitación y seguramente le diría a Stefan que todavía no había vuelto de correr. Damon miró a su casa y notó que tenía que irse. – Creo que te buscan. – le dijo.

-Sí… Tengo que ir al colegio.

-Entiendo. Nos vemos hoy a las nueve…

-Hoy a las nueve. Adiós. – se levantó y salió caminando tranquilamente, diciéndose a si misma que no tropezara con nada porque no podría volver a hablarle a Damon de la vergüenza que tendría. - ¡Jeremy! – exclamó cruzando la calle. - ¡Perdón, pero Damon me invitó a desayunar cuando me vio estirar acá y entré! Me baño y nos vamos. – subió corriendo las escaleras y se metió en la bañadera mientras Stefan miraba con celos la casa de enfrente.

-Idiota. – murmuró sin que Jeremy lo escuchara. A los veinte minutos Elena bajó ya cambiada lista para ir a la escuela; Stefan la esperaba sentado en el auto y mirándola… Vio como le sonreía al vecino y éste le devolvía la sonrisa agitando su mano en señal de despedida. - ¿Elena, nos vamos? – la sacó de su embobamiento y corrió hacia el auto para subirse.

Primera clase del día: física.

Se encontró con Caroline en el pasillo y fueron hablando hasta sus casilleros:

Así que saliste en una cita con Damon. ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Cómo es él? – estaba muy intrigada acerca del chico.

-Él es… Él es perfecto Caroline, es bueno, atento, sincero, amable…-

-Cuando lo vimos no parecía eso.

-No todo es lo que parece… - una boba sonrisa se pintó en su cara, cosa que Caroline no tomó por desapercibida.

-¿Lo besaste, Elena? ¿Te acostaste con él?

-¡Caroline! – exclamó sonrojada. – No me acosté con él.

-¡Pero lo besaste! ¡Esa es mi amiga! ¿Cómo besa?

-No voy a contarte eso, pero es tan… Tan hermoso. Hoy nos vamos a encontrar a las nueve en el bar…

-¿Tiene músculos? ¿Cómo es su cuerpo?

-Está muy bien. – contestó al recordarlo hoy por la mañana.

-¿Te vas a acostar con él? – notó la mirada de su amiga y agregó - ¡Elena! No puedes decir que no porque jamás lo has hecho ni nada de ese estilo, ¿por qué no? Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo? No por acostarte con él significa que no pueden ser novios o sólo tener sexo y nada más…

-Ya escuché suficiente por el día de hoy, en serio, mañana puedes seguir diciéndome porqué no estaría mal acostarse con alguien a quien apenas conoces, pero por hoy me basta. – comenzó a caminar con sus libros en la mano y entró en el salón… Vio a Stefan allí sentado y a su lado, nadie, caminó hasta sentarse junto a él.

-Sé que decís eso, pero en el fondo lo deseas. – le gritó.

-¡Ey Stef! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo… ¿Tú cómo estás, Elena?

-Bien. – por la mueca de felicidad que puso, supo que estaba más que bien.

-Me alegro… - un silencio y bastante incómodo para decir verdad. – Me enteré que anoche saliste con tu vecino… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Damon. Sí, salí con él… Fuimos por ahí.

-Yo… Elena…

-No, Stefan… Sé el testamento de siempre, lo sé de memoria. Porque cada vez que salgo con alguien, que quiero conocer a alguien, algo hay para decir… Y es más o menos así "Ten cuidado Elena, no quiero que nada malo te pase, te quiero demasiado como para que algo malo te pase y sentirme culpable por ser un idiota en no impedirlo" Ya lo sé Stefan y qué es lo que te digo siempre, que sé cuidarme sola, y que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. – en el fondo sabía que Stefan actuaba obligado por los celos que iban consumiendo su interior poco a poco hasta dejarlo vacío, desolado y en busca del amor de Elena, un amor que nunca llegaría a él.

-Sólo quiero que estés bien Elena… Quiero protegerte.

-No necesito que me protejas Stefan, sólo si te lo pido. Así que por favor no te metas en esto como hiciste en todas mis citas anteriores y por casualidades del destino – casualidades de lo más esperadas – aparecías allí y tú mismo organizabas una cita doble que nadie quiso hacer. Te lo pido Stefan.

-Está bien. – y como tantas veces le había tirado la verdad en la cara sin anestesia, tirándole un balde de agua fría que no estaba listo para recibir. El profesor ingresó y la clase comenzó. Luego matemáticas, el almuerzo y más clases hasta las tres de la tarde, horario en el que por fin se marcharía de allí hacia su casa… A quién sabe qué hacer.

-Gracias por traernos Stef. – agradeció Jeremy mientras Elena se metía en la casa… Damon estaba en la casa, pero no había señales de él por ningún lado y rezó, rogó a todos los dioses que ninguna chica saliera de su casa en éste momento con él semidesnudo. Y nadie salió de allí… En cambio, se lo vio a Damon paseando solo por toda la casa con un libro en la mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. "Hola." Escribió en un mensaje de texto desde su pórtico esperando el momento en el que lo recibiera, levantara la vista y la observara contemplarlo desde allí y pensando, vagamente, que la invitaría a pasar. Toda la secuencia que ya tenía memorizada, sucedió; la vio sentada allí y contestó "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" volvió a desaparecer por la casa con el libro en la mano "Bien, ¿descansaste?" contestó… Esperó y en menos de tres minutos ya tenía su respuesta "Sip, estoy como nuevo… ¿Queres venir?" ¿la estaba invitando a la casa? ¡La estaba invitando a la casa! Él, semidesnudo, ella con la conversación de Caroline aún en su cabeza y pensándola en toda la mañana… "¿No estás ocupado?" respondió insegura. "Para nada, estaba esperando a que llegaras… Si queres, vení" le contestó. - ¡Ey, Elena! Voy a salir hoy a la noche con Matt y Stefan… Ahora mismo voy a entrenar y no voy a volver. Nos vemos hermana. – se fue corriendo en dirección sur. Cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y cruzó la calle que la separaba de Damon. La conversación que había tenido por la mañana con Caroline no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza.


	2. Andábamos sin buscarnos

Hola. – saludó mientras Damon la tomaba de la mano introduciéndola en la casa para pegarla contra una pared y apresar sus labios, víctima de sus impulsos.

Hola. – gruñó en voz grave… Sabía que estaba por perder el control y todo tipo de pensamiento decente que quedaba en su cabeza al sentir los abdominales de Damon pegarse contra su abdomen. Ésta vez fue ella quien lo besó desesperadamente, impulsivamente. "Al diablo con todo". Abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba la próxima pared más cercana y lo fue empujando hacia ella golpeándolo fuerte para apresarlo. Damon la levantó sobre si cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Elena intentaba sacarle, torpemente, la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Se paró un poco a mirarla, suponiendo que Elena estaba siendo presa de algo a lo que él la había obligado. – No, esto no tiene que ser ahora, Elena. – ella paró sintiéndose avergonzada, pero sabía que tenía razón y que la haya parado a tiempo la llenó de ternura. Juntó su camiseta del piso y volvió a ponérsela. – Vayamos al patio, quiero leerte una frase de un libro que me gustó. – le tomó la mano y fue guiándola hasta el jardín trasero de la casa.

¿Qué? ¡Damon! – decía mientras reía y Damon la conducía hasta un escalón del jardín trasero.

Sólo escúchame; hoy estaba leyendo "Rayuela" De Julio Cortázar y hay una frase que me hizo acordar a vos, Elena. – lo único que ella podía hacer era mirarlo con una sonrisa. – Y es así: "Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos" Porque, Elena… Quiero explicarte el por qué: yo… Apenas llegué a éste pueblo al que llamé de todos modos menos interesante y lindo, jamás me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con alguien como vos; alguien que me devolviera esa felicidad que hace tanto había perdido; alguien a quien fuera tan fácil abrirle mi corazón… Alguien que me hiciera pensar en un futuro lleno de amor y felicidad. Y sí, sé que quizás es muy rápido para estar diciendo esto, puedes llegar a pensar que soy un estúpido, idiota, y miles de adjetivos más… Pero Elena, es lo que me causas. – colocó ambas manos en el rostro de ella – Y, diablos ¡cómo me cuesta decir esto! Me encantaría conocerte más y enamorarme. – observó a Elena, profundamente.

Así que "Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos". Te quiero Damon. – pasó ambas manos detrás del cuello de él y se apegó a su cuerpo en un emotivo abrazo que lo dejó sin palabras… Nadie jamás después de su mamá lo había abrazado de esa forma. Nadie lo había hecho sentir querido o amado y venía a encontrarse con Elena quien avivaba sentimientos que jamás creyó encontrar. Se separó de él y lo besó dulcemente, dejándolo perplejo. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí… Es que… ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos viendo películas en vez de ir por ahí? – sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que así iba a convencerla.

Voy a buscar para hacer palomitas y vuelvo… ¿Tenes películas?

Por supuesto. – la vio marcharse rápidamente y fue a la cocina a buscar refrescos, a su habitación y tomó unas mantas y para cuando Elena volvió él ya estaba sentado en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa ratona en la espera de ella. – Espero que te guste la película, sinceramente no sé de qué trata pero parecía buena. – Elena se sentó junto a él reposando su cabeza en el pecho y sintiendo su respiración tranquila, oyendo de vez en cuando los acelerados latidos de su corazón que parecía en cualquier momento iba a explotar; pensó que, quizás y sólo quizás, esa aceleración fuera a causa suya y que Damon, que Damon era feliz y sonreía por ella. Sí, algo engreída… Pero sólo quizás fuera así.

Damon no tardó en quedarse dormido y ella, se sentó en la otra punta del sillón haciéndolo acomodarse mejor; dejó que apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de ella y fue ahí cuando dejó de prestarle atención a la película para admirarlo a él. Dormido era un gatito bebé inofensivo, mientras que despierto… Despierto era un tigre hambriento.

Le acariciaba los cabellos perdiéndose en el camino que sus dedos formaban hasta llegar al final de su cabeza.

Mamá – dijo entre sueños casi susurrando ya que de no ser que su atención estaba en él, no lo hubiera escuchado – Elena… - le sacó una sonrisa, hasta dormido le sacó una sonrisa. – Te quiero… - susurró con un hilo de voz y se le dibujó una media sonrisa dormido. Pasó el resto de la tarde mirándolo dormir, jamás iba a cansarse. La película comenzaba una y otra vez sin llamarle la atención.

¿Elena? – se levantó de sus piernas - ¿Me quedé dormido?

Sí, hace casi cuatro horas estás durmiendo.

¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó luego de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

Evidentemente, necesitabas descansar… Además si un día yo me quedo dormida, no quiero que me levantes; no sería la adorable y linda Elena. – bromeó sacándole una carcajada.

¿Queres comer algo? Ya es de noche, tendrías que haberme despertado Elena. – siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina y se sintió el ruido de que comenzaba a picar algo… - ¿Te gusta la pasta?

Sí… Así que sabes cocinar.

Digamos que cuando era pequeño, mataba mis ratos libres de distintas maneras a como lo hago ahora. Diferencias de edades. Eso y saber que a una chica le encantan los hombres que cocinan. – le guiñó un ojo.

Conmigo vas a tener competencia porque también me gusta cocinar. – sacó la harina de un estante y preparo la masa…

Interesante… - dijo; tomó un poco de harina con la mano y se la tiró en la cara ensuciándole el pelo; fue así como comenzaron una guerra de harina, huevos y leche que tuvo fin cuando recién se dieron cuenta el lío que era la cocina. – Creo que vamos a pedir pizzas.

Sí, va a ser lo mejor – respondió sin poder contener la risa al ver el rostro de Damon; huevo en el pelo y una mezcla de harina, leche y huevos en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo.

Vos también estás igual de sucia, Elena. – contestó también riendo. – Hagamos esto, nos bañamos mientras esperamos la pizza. – ella levantó una ceja pensando si había entendido bien. – Vos en tu casa y yo en la mía, Elena. – explicó con una sonrisa.

Luego de estar ya limpios, cenaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos luego en la cómoda cama de Damon mientras hablaban sobre la primera estupidez que le cruzara la mente. Anécdotas, libros, música, deportes… Todo.

Al otro día, era sábado, por lo cual Elena no tuvo que preocuparse en levantarse temprano… Pero al despertar notó que Damon no estaba al lado de ella; estuvo apunto de levantarse pero la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció él con una bandeja llena de comida para el desayuno.

Mi mamá siempre me decía que hay que desayunar bien… - le comentó al notar la cara de ella al ver la cantidad de comida que trajo. - ¡Muy bien! – se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desayunar. Apenas terminaron, bajaron juntos la escalera y Damon lavó todo mientras Elena ordenaba el living. Tocaron la puerta y por debajo de ella pasaron una carta con un sello de Mystic Falls. - ¿Qué es?

La carta para el baile de la celebración de los fundadores… - comentó con apenas mirarlo. – A mí me llegó la semana anterior; tenemos que bailar.

Ah… - dijo.

Damon, muchas gracias por todo, en serio… Pero tengo que irme. Caroline y Bonnie me están esperando en el centro comercial para buscar vestidos para la fiesta… - se acercó a él y pasó, por detrás de su cuello, sus brazos.

Bien, supongo entonces que más tarde nos veremos. – posó ambas manos en su cintura y se estremeció al sentir a Elena jugando con los cabellos de su nuca. Sin resistirse más, se acercó a ella para besarla salvajemente y luego ver como se preparaba para marcharse de su casa. - ¿Queres que te lleve?

No, quiero caminar un poco; va a hacerme bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Seguro, somos vecinos Elena… Vamos a vernos todo el tiempo. – ella volvió a besarlo y se fue de allí mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al centro. – Bien, ahora qué diablos hago. – recordó algo entonces… Recordó la última vez que había estado en aquel pueblo con su mamá, el lugar que juntos habían descubierto mientras caminaban por el bosque. Se puso su campera de cuero gris y comenzó a caminar intentando recordar el camino a aquel preciado lugar… Donde su mamá había estado jugando con él antes de morir.

Por fin llegó y un dolor le inundó el pecho; un dolor que tomó todos sus sentidos y le hizo recordar cosas que no quería.

_Lamento lo que voy a decir pero… Su esposa, señor Salvatore. – dijo un médico a su papá sin haberse percatado de la presencia de él detrás de una máquina de café._

_¡TU MAMÁ YA NO ESTÁ DAMON! ¡TIENES QUE MADURAR Y DEJAR DE SER UN ESTÚPIDO! – gritó mientras lo empujaba contra una pared. _

Malos recuerdos. Esos que nadie quiere memorizar e intenta, de todas formas, sacarlos de su cabeza… Pero ya sea emborrachándose o queriendo convencerse de que son felices… Jamás se borran y aparecen en el momento menos preciso.

- Te extraño demasiado, a veces más de lo que parece. – gritó. Cayó arrodillado sobre el pasto con las lágrimas usurpando sus ojos y bajando por sus mejillas… Quería parar de llorar. – Te prometí no ser débil y mirá todo lo que pasó. Pero ahora, te prometo seguir adelante, aunque cueste. – siguió llorando; se levantó y empezó a pegarle a un árbol, al pasto, a una roca. No tenía consuelo alguno.


	3. Sentirse idiota para lo más simple

Se secó las últimas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sin su permiso… Estaba haciendo lo que había prometido no hacer: ser vulnerable. Pero tan sólo algún pequeño recuerdo de su mamá lo quebraba por la mitad haciendo olvidar cada cosa que había prometido desde que falleció, dejándolo como un desprotegido que deambula solo en busca de algo, de algo que no tenía descripción y que tampoco sabía bien qué era, pero era algo… Algo que necesitaba.

No te das una idea de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado. – fue lo último que susurró antes de marcharse de allí y sabiendo, que volvería cuando necesitara desahogarse; años había aguantado sin llorar, sin contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba… Años sin poder hablar y pasarían años hasta que necesitara nuevamente liberar todo eso que tenía atrapado y que de a poco lo iba hundiendo.

Llegó a su casa horas después ¿qué apuro tenía? Nadie lo estaba esperando y la sola idea de pensar en Elena, en ese momento, tampoco lo motivaba a mucho… Algo bipolar quizás; pero cuando pensaba en su mamá ninguna mujer podía captar su atención, ni por más que pusiera todo de si para que le interesase alguien más, tan sólo no podía.

Caminaba por su vereda y desde la esquina escuchó risas y vio las luces del pórtico de Elena prendido y dos adolescentes fuera de él riendo a carcajadas. Apenas llegó a la puerta de su casa y antes de ingresar notó como todos los miraban… Su mejor cara de frialdad salió en ese momento y se metió en su casa sin darle importancia a nadie.

Se sentó en el piano en medio de la oscuridad de su mansión, no tenía a nadie a su lado… Sus únicos dos mejores amigos estaban en Nueva York, lejos de él y los necesitaba cerca, por más que cuando los tuviera allí no les diera importancia e hiciera su vida como siempre, pero quería saber que cuando necesitara llorar estarían allí.

¡Jenna! – exclamó sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba invocándola por pensarla?

¡Damon! – se oyó del otro lado – Adivina qué…

¿Algún chico aceptó tu dinero para hacerse pasar por tu novio? – bromeó imaginándose cómo le hubiera pegado si la tuviera junto a él.

No y créeme que vas a arrepentirte de eso… Tu papá me dio la dirección de tu casa en ese pueblo y hoy conduje todo el día, estoy en la entrada. – "Diablos" pensó al saber que iba a enojarse con él por bromear así – Te conviene recibirme como tu mejor amiga o las consecuencias serán severas.

Te espero con comida, vas a ser feliz. – colgó el teléfono y comenzó a preparar algo para comer. Su teléfono volvió a sonar -¿Elena?

Hola… - dijo tímida y no se escuchaban las voces de ninguno de sus amigos detrás, seguramente habría ido a hablar en otra habitación. – Me preguntaba si… No querías cenar con nosotros.

Hoy no puedo, te agradezco la invitación; además, son tus amigos y me sentiría raro allí.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, estoy cocinando en éste momento y no puedo hablar mucho pero… Luego te llamo ¿sí? – el teléfono lo tenía aprisionado entre su oreja y su cuello, éste comenzaba a dolerle.

Está bien, adiós Damon. – le dijo con dulzura y colgó.

A los treinta minutos un auto se estacionó en el garaje de Damon y Elena no dejaba de observar quién bajaría de allí. Él salió casi corriendo a recibir a la chica que bajó de allí y la levantó en un efusivo abrazo haciéndola girar por los aires; demostrando, extrañamente para Jenna, que sí tenía sentimientos y que por más raro que sonaba, la había extrañado.

Esa escena no pasó desapercibida para nadie y Stefan sólo se dedicaba a observar a Elena con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara que crecía al notar como a ella se le transformaba el rostro.

Ingresaron a la casa y Damon cerraba la puerta tras de si y no la miraba, por segunda vez… Un mal presentimiento le cruzó la cabeza. Verlos reír en el living y como él tocaba el piano bajo la atenta mirada de la chica le erizó los pelos de la nuca dejándola congelada, excusándose que debía buscar algo adentro para relajarse un poco; después de todo ella y Damon no eran nada.

Nada… - se dijo a si misma con decepción.

Los vieron salir al balcón y como él apoyaba ambos codos y le daba la espalda a la calle y su compañera se dedicaba a observar el paisaje relajante y en cierto punto, atractivo… Lo diferente era atractivo. Pasar de estar en la gran ciudad a un pueblo en el que no había siquiera un edificio era llamativo y algo gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Pensar en que Damon, amante de la noche, el alcohol y las fiestas había pasado a ser un señorito que vivía de día y no se comportaba alocadamente, eso la extrañó… Algo le había pasado porque sino, no hubiera resistido siquiera tres días en ese pueblo.

Damon – lo llamó cortando el silencio en el que sabía, él estaba debatiéndose miles de cosas en su interior que aún no se había animado a declararle.

¿Sí? – contestó perdido en el laberinto que su cabeza había formado para sólo desorientarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Por qué sigues en el pueblo? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que era un pueblo "estúpido y asqueroso que no tenía nada de excitante" y sin embargo estás acá todavía, te noto feliz y no veo que tu papá haya recibido quejas sobre el pueblo en semanas. ¿Qué te retiene a éste lugar? ¿Qué es lo que no te permite querer abandonarlo?

No lo sé; supongo que… La esperanza de mi mamá a que cuando viniéramos a vivir acá fuéramos felices y nos enamoráramos de éste pueblo. El pensar que ella sería feliz si me viera vivir acá, que ella sonreiría hasta que sus mandíbulas se acalambren por saber que la casa de sus sueños estaba terminada. Y creo que… Éste lugar promete mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

Entonces estás acá… - quiso continuar pero no la dejó.

Estoy acá porque es el único lugar en donde recuerdo haber visto a mi mamá feliz. Estoy acá porque quiero atarme a todas esas tardes que ella reía junto a mí mientras jugábamos en el bosque. Estoy acá porque conocí a alguien y quiero acercarme más a ella, porque siento que… No sé Jenna. Quiero quedarme acá por mi mamá, el resto es secundario.

¿Quién es esa persona? – él negó mirando hacia abajo. - ¡Damon!

La vecina Jenna, es la vecina… - ella miró y no supo cuál de todas era.

La castaña… - fue fácil darse cuenta porque era la única que los observaba queriendo ver cada paso que daban y sentirse segura que nada iba a pasar. Y también porque lo miraba de una forma diferente en como todas las mujeres miraban a Damon… Ella no lo miraba con deseo o con excitación. Lo miraba con la necesitad de sentirlo cerca suyo y de que estuviera feliz de tenerla junto a él; lo miraba con el propósito de hacerle bien; lo miraba encantada. – No sé qué siento por ella Jenna porque la primera vez que la miré me hizo acordar tanto a mi mamá y luego, cuando me dispuse a recordar cada detalle de su rostro, cada mueca que hacía, cuando me dispuse a querer recordar su sonrisa o mejor dicho, cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba su sonrisa fue cuando también note que toda esa envoltura de hierro que construí a lo largo de los años, en dos semanas la había tirado abajo y sólo eran escombros. Y… Cuando la besé por primera vez, me sentí su cómplice envuelto en una felicidad absurda. Como si una ráfaga de viento me azotara contra ella y como si… No tengo palabras, tan sólo pronombres y estupideces que quieren salir para dejarme parado como un idiota y que lucho por no soltar.

¡Damon! Diablos, esto tendría que haberlo grabado para hacérselo escuchar a Alaric… ¿Tú? ¿Hablando de amor y de sentimientos y de palabras idiotas? ¿De sentirse azotado por una ráfaga de viento? – comenzó a reír mientras le golpeaba el hombro. – Me gusta que estés bien Damon y si ella te hace feliz pues, lo único que tienes que hacer, tu única obligación es pelear por entender qué sentís y si de verdad la queres a tu lado, jamás dejarla ir.

Siguieron charlando allí hasta altas horas de la madrugada… Jenna se fue a dormir y tanto los amigos de Elena como su hermano, desaparecieron dejándolos solos frente a frente, como tantas otras noches.

Le sonrió de lado y ella sólo lo miró intentando entender qué pasaba por su mente. Lo vio irse del balcón y aparecer nuevamente en la puerta de la casa para cruzar la calle y sentarse junto a ella en el banco del pórtico; en silencio, en un silencio delatador.

¿Mañana cenamos? – soltó de repente. Lo miró sorprendida pero asintiendo con una sonrisa – En un restaurante, no pienso volver a cocinar con vos, Elena… Todavía hay harina sobre la isla de la cocina que no logro sacar.

¡Que conste que el que comenzó fuiste vos! – rió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo como le tomaba la cintura acercándola más a él. - ¿Queres pasar? – miró a su casa recordando que Jenna estaba allí; asintió y se levantaron juntos para llegar, riendo de nada y a la vez de todo; tumbándose en la cama y abrazados, se durmieron encontrando esa paz, esa armonía, ese afecto tan inmaduro e inesperado. Esa ignorancia en Damon al no saber qué hacer o cómo demostrar amor, ese sentimiento nuevo que lo hacía sentir inculto en la categoría de las emociones. Luego de observarla un rato y de querer analizar cómo las personas se demostraban el afecto que sentían, se quedó dormido oliendo el cabello de Elena que le idiotizó los sentidos dejándolo perdido en un mar de almendras, de adictivas almendras.


	4. Cambiar

Se desperezó despacio con miedo de despertar a la persona que se hallaba descansando profundamente a su lado. Embriagándose con su olor.

Sí, sin ningún tipo de duda le encantaba verlo dormir… Ese tic nervioso de poner su mano bajo su cabeza y dormir de costado mirándola. Como de vez en cuando susurraba y si tenía suerte, decía su nombre entre sueños.

Giró para quedar frente a frente con Damon y se apegó mucho más a su cuerpo rozando sus rostros. Empezó a moverse para despertar y al abrir los ojos la vio allí, esperando por él a que abriera los ojos… Expectante a cada movimiento que hacía, esperando con una sonrisa a que la abrazara y la hiciera sentir amada como nunca – aunque él no tuviera idea de cómo hacer sentir amada a alguna persona – pero lo hacía. Amor, fragancia, miradas, sonrisa. Sonrisas, miradas, fragancias. Fragancias que se mezclan con amor y miradas fundiéndose en sonrisas. O viceversa, o sólo miradas, amor, fragancia y sonrisas. O nada más amor y en éste también contaban las miradas, las fragancias y las sonrisas.

Ahora los abrazos también contaban y volvían a confundirse sobre qué iba con qué.

¿Hace mucho me estás mirando? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Elena abrazándola a su cuerpo.

Lo suficiente para…

Para darte cuenta lo atractivo que soy. Lo sé, con unos pocos segundos basta para eso. – la hizo reír y luego le robó un beso. Luego la dejó continuar.

Para darme cuenta que…

Que te gusto mucho y soy demasiado irresistible. Sí, de eso se dan cuenta apenas me acerco y las miro… Lo que causo es incontrolable. – volvieron a reírse.

Para darme cuenta que cuando estás dormido soles hacer un pequeño gesto con la boca… Como si estuvieras haciendo puchero. – la miró sin comprender y luego se ruborizó.

¿Tenes algo que hacer hoy a la noche? – curioseó.

Caroline y Bonnie y su noche de chicas… Van a venir a mi casa y creo que me van a hacer quedarme despierta toda la noche para hablar cosas que quizás no me importen. ¿Vos?

Sí, Jenna está en mi casa y creo que mi obligación es mostrarle el pueblo… - así que Jenna se llamaba.

¿Quién es Jenna, Damon?

Mi mejor amiga; la conozco desde que era bebé y aunque a veces no lo parezca, sí es mi mejor amiga y le tengo un pequeño afecto.

Nunca me contaste que tenías mejor amiga… - le dijo y se acercó más a él para hundir su cabeza y encajarla a la perfección en su cuello.

La tengo y está en mi casa; durmiendo como un animal.

Tendrías que ir con ella Damon; no tendrías que dejarla sola por mí. Es tu mejor amiga y vino a visitarte… - le recriminó retándolo.

Luego Elena, yo no tengo apuro… Aún es muy temprano para que ella se despierte. Apenas son las once, su horario es del mediodía en adelante.

Se quedaron hablando allí hasta que Jenna comenzó a mandarle mensajes para saber dónde estaba y fue cuando tuvo que levantarse obligado por dos mujeres y despidiéndose de Elena en la puerta de su casa, cruzó la calle para encontrarse con Jenna sentada, comiendo en la cocina mientras jugaba con su teléfono.

A las cuatro salieron de su casa y comenzaron a caminar por todo el pueblo mientras Jenna le hablaba de todo lo que pasó desde su ausencia en Nueva York y fingía escucharla; aparentemente lo hacía muy bien porque para que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Y parecía que era ella quien conocía el pueblo ya que lo hizo recorrer lugares que jamás había visto… Está bien que jamás había salido mucho de su casa y cuando lo hizo no era precisamente al centro a donde iba. El único lugar que conocía a la perfección era el Grill donde se había emborrachado más de una vez y a la mañana siguiente volvía para buscar su auto que dejaba toda la noche allí. Lo último que quería era sufrir un accidente de tránsito allí.

Se acostó tarde aquella noche, no paraba de pensar en Elena y en todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó a Mystic Falls.

Nunca me sentí así en toda mi vida. – susurró; revisó su teléfono y un mensaje había en él, Elena invitando a Jenna a su noche de chicas. - ¡JENNA! – gritó sabiendo que ella estaba en la habitación de huéspedes. – Elena te invitó a su noche de chicas… ¿Quieres ir?

Sí, por qué no. – salió y comenzó a prepararse para cruzar a la casa de Elena. – Estoy lista Damon, ¿me acompañas?

¿No sabes cómo cruzar la calle?

¡Damon es obvio que si ella me invitó es porque esperaba verte aunque sea cinco minutos mientras me recibe! No te conviertas en un idiota, es lo único que te pido. – se levantó dejando de lado las hojas en las que escribía y la acompañó hasta la casa de enfrente. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos hasta que Elena bajó.

¡Hola! Soy Elena. – la saludó efusivamente y la hizo pasar. - ¡Las demás están arriba! – lo miró. La noche favorecía a Damon; le daba un toque misterioso que le encantaba. – Hola…

¿Cómo estás? Si Jenna se empieza a comportar como loca, así es ella, no te asustes. – sonrió de medio lado. – Bueno, creo que tengo que irme así disfrutan su noche… Adiós. – apenas se dio vuelta algo lo tiró nuevamente hacia atrás y los labios de Elena se pagaron sobre los suyos mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y salían al pórtico. – A mí también me alegra verte. Ahora sí, tengo que irme. – se marchó de allí y esperó frente a su puerta que Elena entrara a su casa así podría meterse en la suya seguro.

Sacó una silla al balcón y se sentó a observar la noche, perdiéndose en la infinita oscuridad e intentando, con la inocencia de un pequeño, de contar todas las estrellas que se mostraban en el cielo a la espera de un comentario inútil. Y cualquier cosa en ese momento le pareció lo más interesante del mundo… Pensar en que acompañar a Jenna a cruzar la calle y dejarla en la casa de Elena como si fuera su padre y la dejara en un cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros le pareció gracioso. Pensar en cómo su amiga hablaría con lujo de detalles sobre su intimidad y todo lo relacionado a él le pareció abusivo y saber que Elena y Jenna no pararían de hablar en toda la noche… Eso ya no le importó en lo absoluto.

Lo que sí le molestaba, era no saber qué diablos hacer ya que no tenía a nadie conocido a su lado para entretenerse en algo. ¿Ir al Grill? No, sabía que iba a emborracharse hasta no recordar su nombre porque cuando comenzaba no podía parar, un trago, otro trago y comenzaba a ver las cosas lejanas y los recuerdos tan sentidos tomaban su mente; y eso lo ponía mal; y seguía tomando hasta verse obligado a recordar el día de la muerte de su madre y cuando ya era suficiente sufrimiento, seguía tomando hasta olvidar y desmayarse. Cuando podía levantarse y aún estaba borracho, seguía tomando y tomaba. Y cuando podía llegar a olvidar y tratar de estar mejor… Quería recordar, ese instinto de masoquismo emocional lo hacía enfurecer pero a la vez le encantaba. Necesitaba sentir ese dolor al recordar a su mamá para sentirse completo al saber que aún no había olvidado ninguno de los recuerdos con ella.

Volvió a tomar las hojas que había dejado tendida sobre la cama y terminó de escribir ya que era su mejor momento de inspiración… Digamos que el dolor… El dolor inspira.

Sentía las miradas acusadoras y reprobantes de Jenna a través de la habitación de Elena y ésta confundida al no saber por qué lo miraba así. Bien, iba a tener que escuchar un sermón largo acerca de seguir maltratándose así y es que no iba a entenderlo jamás: necesitaba a su mamá y aunque doliera recordarla, lo necesitaba. Porque pensar en ella era la única manera de saber qué hacer.

Y es que a veces recordarla le ayudaba a salir adelante y a dejar de ser el estúpido que se apoderaba de él en varias ocasiones.

Un mensaje le había llegado; despegó su vista de las hojas y lo leyó riendo por dentro. "No seas estúpido, Damon." Jenna, siempre tan perceptiva de sus emociones. Otra opción que contestar no tenía. "Soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber cómo quiero sentirme, Jenna. No te preocupes por mí y disfrutá tu noche." Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama – aunque cayó en el piso – y siguió escribiendo notas musicales en aquel pentagrama. Toda la noche afuera al igual que las chicas de enfrente que, de vez en cuando, lo miraban para asegurarse que seguía allí sin que Damon les diera la suficiente importancia como para que no pararan de mirarlo.

Y es que no le importaba nada de lo que podrían estar haciendo; no le importó ser un espía esa noche porque simplemente no quería, escribir lo consumía enteramente y necesitaba a todo su cuerpo concentrado en ello para no perder esa inspiración poética que difícilmente le llegaba.

Y no la desaprovechó sabiendo que Jenna y Elena le habrían llenado la bandeja de mensajes; nadie iba a hacer que ese momento se esfumara sin sacarle todo lo que podría. Dibujar notas que luego tocaría en el piano. Escribir letras de canciones en el dorso de la hoja y canciones que nadie jamás escucharía cantar.

Al día siguiente se despertó contracturado con un inmenso dolor en su cuello al quedarse dormido en aquel sillón sobre el balcón; sin agregar que además tuvo mucha suerte de que no lloviera y levantarse seco para que a los quince minutos de haberse despertado una lluvia torrencial comenzara a caer dejándolo contento de su buena suerte. Al revisar su teléfono notó que tenía razón, ellas no habían parado de mandarle mensajes durante toda la noche y si hubiera tenido el teléfono junto a él toda la noche no habría podido concentrarse y crear la melodía que tanto se esforzó para tener.

Se apoyó delicadamente en la silla del piano y rozando con sus dedos, casi con miedo, las teclas, comenzó a tocar. Inseguridad fue lo que sintió a medida que iba avanzando pero toda su intensidad fue tomando partido hasta hacerlo sentir muy feliz con lo que había compuesto… Una canción mediocre pero a la vez única entre tantas que había compuesto.

Finalizó de tocar y estaba exaltado; su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo acelerado – casi igual a cuando veía a Elena o recordaba a su madre.

Increíble como recordar a Elena lo hacía sentir igual que pensar en su madre… ¿O era al revés? Ya quería dejar de pensar un poco en su mamá, aunque sabía, que estar al estar allí lo único que lograba era eso, recordarla.

Hola. – escuchó una voz proveniente del living.

¿Tan temprano te echaron, Jenna? – bromeó mientras oía que ella subía la escalera y bajaba rápidamente.

Me organizaron una cita en treinta minutos, no pude negarme. – contestó sacándole la lengua. – No me esperes para el almuerzo, creo que lo mejor va a ser que pase poco tiempo en ésta casa; no es mi actividad favorita ver como te vas matando lentamente recordando cosas que, sabes a la perfección, no te hacen bien.

¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Mentir? ¿Decir que no pienso en mi mamá cuando lo único que hago es recordar todo de ella?

¡No, Damon! – la desesperaba. – Lo único que pretendo es que la recuerdes bien, no así, no con lágrimas y sufrimiento… Tenes que recordarla bien, feliz de saber que ella siempre está contigo y jamás dejó de hacerlo. ¡No llorando como un idiota que se lamenta por todo!

¡Es lo que más me gustaría! Pero no puedo, Jenna… La necesitaba tanto y ella no estaba para mí y mi papá tampoco. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Sabes que no es lo único que puedes hacer, Damon. Lo que pasa es que te encierras solo en una obsesiva depresión y no dejas a nadie para que te ayude a salir. Te encierras y crees que nada va a tener cura y que vas a seguir sufriendo hasta el día de tu muerte y no es así. Me tienes a mí, Damon, tienes a Ric y sabes que siempre vamos a estar para ayudarte… Pero si te encierras no podemos. Y lamento mucho que hagas esto porque lo único que queremos es verte bien.

Yo… Jenna… - tenía razón y le dolía saber que estaba decepcionando a sus mejores amigos una y otra vez; actuaba como imbécil… Pero así se había comportado siempre. Actuaba así para que la gente decidiera alejarse de él.

No pongas excusas absurdas Damon; no seas hipócrita al jurarme que vas a cambiar porque eso ya lo escuché cientos de veces y ¿adivina qué? Nada cambió. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no digas que no tienes otra opción, por favor no digas eso porque sabemos muy bien que no es así. Si te obstruyes a que la gente te ayude… En eso ya no puedo ayudarte Damon. – salió de allí dejándolo pensando toda la tarde y tenía razón… No podía haber sido más idiota.

¿Cómo cambiar? Si lo único que en estos momentos le hacía bien era Elena… ¡Elena!

Entonces lo supo… O, lo pensó, ella lo cambiaba de una manera extraordinaria cuando estaban juntos y si pensaba en su mamá estando con ella la recordaba feliz, la recordaba sin la necesidad de llorar.

Esa noche que pasaron juntos en el lago cuando le contó su historia… No tuvo la necesidad de llorar y reprimió las lágrimas bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía estar alejado de ella y de que la necesitaba lo suficiente como para que ella fuera su felicidad y sus ganas de estar bien.

La quería, la necesitaba…

"Te quiero, Elena." Escribió contento con una sonrisa imborrable y luego de verificar que se había enviado; se cambió para salir a correr sin sacarse a Elena de la cabeza y todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que, ya sean insignificantes para muchos, para él eran tanto.

Ésta vez no corría hacia las afueras, iba hacia el centro esperando encontrar algo interesante para ver o hacer… Hace días no salía a ningún lado comenzaba a desesperarse; la visita de Jenna lo tenía encerrado en su casa y tener a Elena de vecina, no ayudaba lo suficiente.

Vio algo que terminó por destruirlo completamente; algo que no se esperaba y asesinó cruelmente un porcentaje de la última parte viva que le quedaba. Sintió que la respiración le fallaba y sus piernas se quebraban por la mitad… Estaba a punto de caer, pero no, no iba a dejarse destruir por eso. Su mirada cambió completamente y volvió a ser la misma inexpresiva, fría y desinteresada mirada que tenía por cualquier persona a quien sólo decidía utilizar para sus necesidades y luego abandonar sin ninguna culpa.

Elena y Stefan, caminando abrazados y riendo mientras Jenna y el mismo chico rubio que vio salir alguna vez de la casa de Elena y sus dos amigas caminaban por el centro bromeando entre ellos. Jenna se percató de su presencia y Elena, al ver la mirada que la chica ponía, también… Se soltó rápidamente del agarre mientras él pegaba la vuelta para irse bajo, nuevamente, la sonrisa de imbécil que Stefan ponía.

Comenzó a trotar rápidamente y Elena trató de seguirlo, pero Jenna la paró en secó negándole con la cabeza.

Lo que menos quiere en éste momento es verte Elena… No pasó una buena noche y verlo ahora sólo va a hacer que veas una parte de él nada agradable y que jure no hablarte más y créeme, no va a hablarte más. Dale su tiempo. – ella la miró y se separó de Stefan, ésta vez, caminando junto a Jenna… Pero que haga eso no iba a cambiar para nada las cosas. Cómo iba a explicarle a Damon que ella paseaba así con Stefan porque no sabía cómo liberarse de él.

Jenna volvió un rato más tarde que Elena y cuando ingresó a la casa notó a Damon hecho una fiera caminando, casi corriendo, por toda la casa… Hablando en susurros de cosas que nunca escucharía.

Creo que deberías tranquilizarte y pensar bien las cosas. – le dijo al ver el bolso que Damon había preparado y dejado sobre el sillón.

¿Pensar qué? ¡La dejé acercarse a mí y me lastimó! Sabía que no tendría que haberla dejado cerca de mí.

No crees que estás siendo algo exagerado, Damon. – se sentó junto al bolso y lo abrió mientras sacaba todas las cosas sabiendo que Damon no iba a irse. – Digo, después de todo… ¿Dejaste que te diera explicaciones de por qué iba así con su ex novio? La que estuvo ahí y la escuchó toda la noche y hoy, fui yo Damon.

¿Qué es lo que necesito escuchar entonces? Y más te vale que sea algo con coherencia porque te juro que vuelvo a armar ese bolso y no vuelven a verme. – amenazó mientras se servía un trago de whisky y lo bebía mientras sentía su garganta arder y fuego correr hasta su estómago… Tomó otro poco como si fuera agua, estaba tan acostumbrado que su organismo lo aceptaba sin problemas.

Ella no puede alejarlo Damon… No sabe cómo hacerlo. Él se sigue apegando a ella y cada vez más, con la vaga esperanza de que Elena le confiese que sigue enamorada de él. Vive en una mentira de la que no puede sacarlo por más que le diga que se aleje – cosa que ya le dijo y se lo repitió miles de veces – Damon. A ti también te pasó… ¿O no recuerdas a Katherine y su necesidad de permanecer todo el tiempo cerca de ti y dejar que la uses una y otra vez pensando que así la amarías?

Katherine… Ella si sabía cómo demostrar amor… Y otras cosas. – contestó con una cínica sonrisa.

Deberías escucharla… Pedirle que sea sincera contigo; además Damon, no son nada y por más que se quieran, Elena estaría en todo su derecho de pasear con quien quiera. – bajó la cabeza sabiendo que, una vez más, su amiga tenía razón.

Por más que la excusa que me diste fuera una completa falacia y aunque te sorprenda lo que estoy por decir… Voy a escucharla, por que la quiero Jenna y no sabes cuánto.

¡Ese es el Damon que quiero ver! Andá hasta su casa Damon y que te explique… Jeremy no está ahí en éste momento y lo mejor es que hables.


	5. ¿Así debería sentirse?

Cruzó la calle como Jenna se lo había ordenado, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder hablar ahora; iba a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza y no se podría expresar con claridad. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta con la mano estática a punto de tocar el timbre, Elena se le adelantó y abrió la puerta… ¿Habría tocado ya el timbre?

Necesito hablar con vos. – le dijo intentando aparentar una distancia que no podría mantener por mucho más; una distancia que costaba horrores. – Y no voy a dar muchas vueltas porque no es lo mío.

¿Preferís pasar o hablar acá? – propuso sin poder mirarlo mucho tiempo ya que la lastimaba que Damon la mirara con tanta desconfianza e indiferencia.

Si no te molesta preferiría pasar – entró sólo, sin esperar a que ella fuera la que ingresara primero en su propia casa para guiarlo. Se acomodó en un sillón y Elena se puso junto a él. – Elena, yo… - notó que pensaba articular algo y la paró en seco – No, no, no, no, no… Sólo necesito que primero me escuches y después me dices todo lo que tienes para decirme. – se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo sintiendo su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, expulsado por el mismo. – Yo, no soy bueno en esto porque nunca tuve que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y por sobre todo nunca las pedí porque nadie me importó demasiado como para escucharlos. ¡Diablos, cómo comenzar! Primero que nada sé que debería pedirte disculpas por haberme ofendido así al verte paseando con Stefan; y principalmente te pido perdón porque sé que tú y yo no somos nada, Elena. Y el enojarme así me hizo ser un idiota celoso que salió sin que yo pudiera contenerlo. De verdad no de das una idea de cómo me está costando esto. – trató de continuar – Pero me puse así porque era la primera vez que me abría a alguien como un libro esperanzado a que aceptaras leerme… Era la primera vez que dejaba a alguien traspasar mi interior y tan rápido y también porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quiero a alguien como te quiero a vos Elena. Yo… Yo te quiero Elena y créeme cuando te digo que cada vez que te pienso un debate interminable se formula en mi cabeza y no me deja en paz; me hace pensar en cosas que no estoy listo para deducir; me hace ser una persona completamente distinta que sólo necesita amor para ser feliz y que se abre enteramente a la felicidad. A la felicidad que me das. Y… tengo miedo: miedo de perderte pero también tengo miedo a que me falles y tener que perderte. – miró al piso sin saber qué más decir.

¿Puedo hablar ahora? – asintió. – Damon… Por más extraño que esto me pueda parecer cada vez que lo pienso o te tengo cerca de mí: yo te quiero y no de una manera infantil e inmadura. En serio te quiero y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que confíes en mí y te arriesgues a ser feliz conmigo.

Digamos que verte abrazada a Stefan no me da mucha confianza. Soltó sin poder contenerse. – No me dan muchas ganas de querer arriesgarme.

Damon, Stefan no deja de querer acercarse a mí en cada oportunidad en la que me ve mal o vulnerable y desde que terminamos que me canso de decirle que me deje de buscar porque no voy a poder amarlo como él se merece. Es un buen amigo y aunque siempre busque oportunidades para intentar algo conmigo y jamás intente olvidarse de mí… Lo quiero ¡pero sólo como amigos! Yo no te reproché nada cuando te vi abrazado a Jenna el día que ella llegó y yo no sabía quién era, Damon. – Elena 1 – Damon 0.

Elena… No sé si esto sea buena idea. – comenzaba a arrepentirse y su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo.

¡No Damon! No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí porque tienes miedo a sufrir, porque eso es lo que hiciste durante toda tu vida: mostrar lo peor de vos a todos para que se alejaran. Yo te quiero, y también quiero a tu lado malo y a tu lado bueno. – dejándolo sin palabras de acercó a ella para poder besarla. A las horas se marchó a su casa ya que también tenía una charla importante pendiente con Jenna –quien por la madrugada regresaría a Nueva York.

¡Por favor dime que no alejaste a la única mujer que se te acercó y vale la pena! Necesito saber que no sos tan estúpido como de verdad pareces. – casi rogó mirándolo con enojo.

La quiero y a las personas que quiero no las aparto de mí. – confesó con una sonrisa – Ahora con quien necesito hablar es con mi mejor amiga.

Acá estoy para lo que necesites. – lo hizo sentar junto a ella mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Pensé mucho en lo que hablamos por la mañana y sé que soy un estúpido cegado que se niega a ver la realidad hasta que se golpea de la forma más dolorosa; tenes razón sobre todo. Necesito cambiar, Jenna, y mucho. Tengo que dejar de llorar por mi mamá de esa manera pero también tenes que entender que para mí no fue fácil perderla de niño y pasar etapas en las que de verdad la necesitaba. Y haberla perdido a tan temprana edad me ata a ella de ésta manera y es difícil cambiar. Pero prometo poner todo de mí; te lo juro como que me llamo Damon Salvatore y según el poder que me confiere el manual de las ardillas exploradoras y toda la junta secreta de los animales del bosque, si logro cambiar, puedo ganarme una medalla y lograr que me haciendan a mapache recolector. – la hizo reír como hace tanto tiempo.

Te creo Damon y sería demasiado divertido verte usando un uniforme de ardilla exploradora. Pagaría por verlo.

¿En unas horas te vas o no?

Me temo que sí; Mystic Falls es un lindo lugar, tiene sus encantos. – le guiñó un ojo recordando la cita con Matt.

Te entiendo… Éste pueblo tiene sus encantos. – miraba por la ventana hacia la casa de Elena. – Voy a leer afuera así armas tus valijas tranquila. – tomó un libro y salió a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada y mientras todo el mundo lo miraba pasar, él leía y daba un vistazo a la casa de Elena para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Cuando volvió a mirar luego de casi media hora, vio a Stefan parado en la puerta, golpeando a ésta y sin dejar de mirarlo a él con odio esparcido por toda su cara; Damon respondió con una mirada atemorizante mientras se paraba, cerraba el libro y se preparaba para cruzar la calle corriendo si era necesario.

¡Ya te escuche Stefan! – casi gritó mientras abría la puerta, y éste, sin dejarla continuar la tomó entre sus brazos aprisionándola contra la pared y besándola; forcejeaba para soltarse de él y Damon, quien tardó en reaccionar, lo apartó de un empujón tirándolo al piso y pateándole el estómago.

La próxima vez no va a ser nada más que una simple patada. Te advierto. – estaba cegado por la furia.

¡Stefan! ¿No te quedó claro cuando hablé hoy con vos? ¡No quiero que intentes nada más conmigo! No voy a volver contigo, Stefan. Porque no te amo como vos crees. – le dijo sin acercarse a él. – Por favor Stefan, no tenes que hacer esto… No te hace bien. No sigas pensando que yo te amo y que me voy a dar cuenta en algún momento porque no es así.

¡Sé que me amas pero éste idiota te ciega! – soltó le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo a Damon cortándolo. Éste apenas pudo reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso con Damon que no paraba de golpearle el rostro.

¡Damon, no! – pudo separarlo con mucho esfuerzo y Stefan viendo la oportunidad de huir, salió corriendo mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre chorreando por todo su rostro. - ¿Estás bien? ¡Entrá así te curo! – tenía tensionada su mandíbula y no articulaba palabra.

Ese idiota… - lo oyó murmurar. Se sentó en un banco de la isla de la cocina y esperó a que Elena llegara con algodón y alcohol etílico para comenzar a curarle las heridas. – Con cuidado. – susurró.

Perdón… Es que… Stefan. – estaba enojada, con Stefan y con él… Entonces se arrepintió de haberle pegado.

El que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no tendría porqué haberle pegado.

Sí… Está bien. – se concentraba solamente en curarle la mejilla a Damon mientras él observaba como, sensualmente, se mordía un labio. Respiró profundamente. "No Damon" pensó. Pero no pudo contenerse, apenas ella se volteó para dejar el algodón, acercó su rostro y la besó tiernamente, acariciando sus mejillas y guiándola hasta el sillón en donde, se recostó sobre ella sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarla. El beso se tornó más desesperado y urgente… Damon comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Elena mientras oía como gemía su nombre y entonces fue cuando perdió todo tipo de control que le quedaba. La levantó del sillón y subieron, golpeándose contra todas las paredes, a la habitación de Elena en donde ella cerró la puerta detrás de si sólo por si aparecía Jeremy –cosa que no pasaría- sería incómodo que la viera en esa situación. – Damon. – susurró, le sacó la camiseta negra y se tomó unos segundos para admirar el abdomen desnudo del chico… Él puso todo lo que sabía en sus manos haciéndola sentir amada; porque la hizo sentir amada de la manera más pura que puede existir. Y entonces fue SU Elena y supo que él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y que todo lo que ella quisiera tener de él, lo tendría porque no podía oponer resistencia; Elena podría llegar a ser todo y a la vez nada. La amaría y la odiaría al mismo tiempo. – Te amo – le susurró pegada a su cuerpo a punto de caer rendida en sus brazos. Y Damon no tuvo más remedio que quedarse mirándola durante el resto de la noche, pensando qué podría haber respondido a esa pregunta… Él no era de los que decían lo que sentían y decirle a Elena que la amaba a poco menos de un mes de conocerla… No era su estilo y tampoco sabía si lo sentía verdaderamente.

¡Jenna! – susurró, recordando, que en treinta minutos su amiga volvería a su casa y él no estaría para despedirla. Se levantó suavemente de la cama y vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, salió ya cuando Jenna estaba en la puerta por subirse al auto. - ¡Ey! ¿No pensabas irte sin despedirte? ¿O sí?

Estabas con Elena… No pensaba ir a molestarlos porque sabía que no ibas a perdonarme jamás. Quiero preguntarte algo: ¿de verdad la quieres?

Sí, en realidad no sé… Nunca experimenté lo que es "querer a alguien" me conoces Jenna; sabes por qué me acercaba a la gente y lo que pasaba cuando ya no las necesitaba y con Elena… Con ella es diferente pero aún no logró sentirme seguro de qué quiero y aún así, no puedo alejarme de ella o poner un poco de distancia para aclarar mi cabeza.

Eso sólo lo decide el tiempo. – colocó una mano en su hombro dándole su apoyo – Cuando me necesites, nada más tienes que llamar y voy a escucharte. Ric y yo siempre vamos a estar, Damon.

Lo sé y agradezco que no se hayan alejado de mí. Te quiero Jenna y cuídate en el camino. – la abrazó y vio como se subía al auto para luego desaparecer. ¿Qué haría ahora? Miró la casa de Elena y se debatió en si volver o no… Se ajustó más su campera de cuero y se quedó parado un largo rato en la calle; cruzó hasta el pórtico de Elena y decidió entrar y volver a acostarse en los brazos de ella. Quería quedarse allí y no tener que levantarse jamás; se quedó profundamente dormido mientras acariciaba el rostro de Elena pensando una y otra vez por qué le parecía tan perfecto. ¡Había visto miles de mujeres en toda su vida! Y se había enamorado de ella… Enamorarse ahora no le parecía tan malo, pero lo pensaba bien y se arrepentía.

Un exquisito olor lo despertó y a su lado se encontró con Elena despierta y un desayuno apoyado en la mesa de luz. No sabía qué era más tentador… Si Elena con la camisa, que se había sacado cuando volvió a su casa, y sin nada más debajo; o el desayuno que le había preparado.

Buenos días. – dijo con la voz ronca sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hola. – susurró besándolo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

Fui a despedir a Jenna que volvió a Nueva York… Pero volví. – contestó con una sonrisa sacándole todos sus miedos de que ella había hecho algo mal. - ¿Estás bien? – notó como la sonrisa de Elena se volvía cada vez más grande.

¿Por qué no lo estaría? Pasé la mejor noche de mi vida; es un buen motivo para estar feliz por un mes entero. – lo hizo sonrosar, algo que a él mismo lo dejó sorprendido… ¡Jamás se había sonrosado por nada! Se alejó de ella, confundido mientras se refregaba la cara con las manos. - ¿Estás bien, Damon?

¡No, Elena! ¡No estoy bien! – casi gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama asustado y fue entonces, en el momento menos oportuno, cuando recordó todas las cosas que no debería haber recordado jamás y tendría que haberse esforzado por sacarlas de su mente.


	6. ¿Cómo querer?

Su cabeza se quemaba cada vez que pensaba en cosas que no debería pensar; cosas que le hacían mal pero él lo sabía y eso le gustaba.

Recordó como su papá casi nunca estaba en su casa y su mamá, cada vez que él ingresaba en la habitación guardaba la pregunta que ya tenía respuesta "¿Dónde estaba su papá?" y así fue siempre; desde que su mamá se enfermó él no aparecía por su casa y cada vez que lo hacía estaba muy poco tiempo en la habitación de su madre con ella, acompañándola en sus últimos momentos. Incluso se perdió la muerte y su funeral…

No quería eso para Elena, no quería ser igual que él y convertirse en su papá; porque ese era su miedo más grande y se dio cuenta de que Elena le importaba muchísimo y por eso no la quería dañar. Porque la quería de una manera que jamás iba a comprender.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras daba vuelta por toda la habitación y cuanto más recordaba, más sufría al imaginarse a Elena sufriendo como sufrió su mamá… Al pensar que ella lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas y él terminaría siendo la basura que resultó ser su papá. Y no podía permitirlo. La quería y no podía hacerle eso.

No puedo Elena. Perdón, pero yo… Yo no puedo. – comenzó a juntar sus cosas y ni siquiera le pidió la camisa.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Damon? – su interior era un mar de sentimientos; un mar revuelto a punto de una tormenta emocional. - ¿A qué te referís?

No puedo dañarte, no puedo hacerte daño y por eso quiero alejarte de mí… Porque no confío en mí y sé que te voy a lastimar y no quiero eso.

O sea que soy una más de las mujeres con las que te acostaste. ¡Soy una más Damon! ¡Me usaste todo éste tiempo hasta conseguir acostarte conmigo y ahora me dejas! – él no podía comprender nada en éste momento, se sentía aturdido y ella no podía más que recriminarle y recriminarse lo idiota que había sido.

Es mucho más complicado que eso Elena. Hago esto porque no quiero que nada malo te pase y sé que alejándote de mí… Alejándote de mí te voy a proteger.

¡NO, DAMON! – gritó y lo siguió escaleras abajo; cerró la puerta con llave impidiendo que saliera. – No vas a irte hasta que me digas qué es lo que te llevó a tomar esa decisión.

Quererte demasiado me llevó a tomar ésta decisión. Quererte y tener la necesidad de cuidarte y que nada malo te pase, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ¡No soy una buena persona, Elena! Soy de esos a los que todo el mundo quiere tener lejos por miedo; soy egoísta, manipulador, egocéntrico. ¡ESO SOY ELENA! Y porque sé cómo soy, me alejo. Me hago a un lado para que logres ser feliz.- notó como la cara de Elena cambió completamente; enojo, ira, decepción, frialdad… Eso terminó de destrozar su corazón y lo arrastraba lentamente a un pozo del que nunca saldría. Un agujero de depresión y tristeza.

Nunca conocí a alguien tan idiota como vos. Pensar que yo puedo ser feliz sin vos cuando acabo de decirte que te amo y vivía diciéndote que solamente te necesitaba a vos… Que desde que llegaste nada fue igual. – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado esperando a que se fuera. - ¡Vete Damon! – agachó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar, cuando estuvo junto a ella la miró por última vez para susurrarle:

Te quiero Elena, y es por miedo a lastimarte que me alejo. No quiero repetir lo mismo que hizo mi papá con mi mamá. – cruzó la calle cabizbajo e ingresó a su fría casa… Sin nadie que le hiciera compañía; sólo el alcohol, la chimenea y el alcohol. Elena rompió a llorar mientras se iba resbalando sobre la puerta hasta caer sentada en el piso. No podía parar, era un mar de lágrimas sin consuelo.

¡Elena! – gritó Jeremy al entrar sin entender qué pasaba. – Ey… No llores… No Elena. – éste era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabía que había pasado y ella no pretendía hablar por toda la tarde. Se quedó allí, junto a ella, abrazándola para intentar dar un consuelo que Elena nunca recibió. La acostó en el sillón y cuando volvió con café en la mano, la encontró dormida con la boca entreabierta y algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas aún.

Cuando estaba yendo para su casa, antes de ingresar, miró la casa de Damon para ver si Elena estaba allí y lo vio destruido y con un aspecto que daba… Pena, temor, miedo. Y entonces, encajando todas las fichas en su lugar, comprendió que algo había pasado entre ellos dos como para que estén así. Damon tirando vasos contra el piso y tomando Bourbon y vodka directamente desde la botella, embriagándose hasta ni siquiera recordar dónde estaba ni quién era.

Cruzó la calle para intentar averiguar algo –aunque con la furia que tenía, lo menos que iba a hacer era averiguar- Damon abrió la puerta y pensaba golpearlo, pero no pudo no compadecerse de él. Estaba roto, abatido, sin alma en su interior… No lo conocía mucho pero no parecía el chico con el que su hermana reía y era feliz.

¿Qué? – Preguntó borracho sin pronunciar bien - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? ¿Te mandó tu hermana?

No. Quería saber qué le pasaba a mi hermana… Llegué y la encontré llorando en el piso, no pude consolarla de ninguna manera y por lo que veo, algo pasó entre ustedes dos. Quiero explicaciones. – Damon se quedó pensando, dudoso de contarle algo al hermano de la chica por la que se había autodestruido el corazón. Y cuando la imaginó llorando, tirada en el piso, eso terminó de demolerlo… Ya nada quedaba de él.

Pasa.- necesitaba un poco de compañía y cualquier persona le vendría bien en ese momento; hasta Stefan. Pensar en Stefan lo ponía peor… Saber que iba a hacer lo necesario y que no iba a separarse de Elena al no estar él para ella. Si quería lastimarse más, eso lo había ayudado.

¿Qué pasó Damon?

Yo sé que apenas se me vaya todo el alcohol que tengo en la sangre en éste momento, voy a arrepentirme de haber hablado éstas cosas contigo; pero necesito apoyo, sólo por ahora. – se sirvió otro baso de Bourbon… La quinta botella ya. – No sé si tu hermana alguna vez te contó algo de mí; pero yo no era el típico chico amistoso que le caía bien a todos –y eso vos lo habrás comprobado – yo no necesitaba amigos, tenía dos y eso me bastaba. Yo era egoísta y usaba a la gente según mis antojos, y cuando no los necesitaba más, no dudaba en echarlos. Por años construí una armadura de hierro a mi alrededor para evitar que la gente se me acercara y me hiciera daño, cosa que tenía más que controlada hasta que llegué a éste maldito pueblo. – otro vaso más – Yo… No sé qué fue lo que me pasó con tu hermana; pero sé que es a la primera mujer que quiero y respeto desde hace años. Es la primera mujer que me hace pensar en un futuro feliz, un futuro con ella. Y yo… La quiero de verdad y es porque la quiero que, no puedo lastimarla, no puedo ser egoísta con ella y obligarla a estar a mi lado sabiendo que tarde o temprano voy a lastimarla de alguna manera. Porque siempre les fallo a las personas y tu hermana, por más que no quiera, no va a ser una excepción. Por eso es que quiero que siga adelante, que olvide todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y sea feliz… Lo único que necesito es que sea feliz.

¿En serio pensas que separándola de vos a la fuerza no la lastimas? ¿Qué dejándola por nada no va a sufrir? – se levantó de la barra y caminó hasta la puerta – En serio, yo… Conocí mucha gente, pero ninguna tan miedosa como tú, Damon. Y de verdad lo siento pero si no te arrepientes de esto rápido alguien va a hacerla feliz en tu lugar. Y ese quizás sea Stefan.- se marchó de allí y Damon cayó en el piso en una verdadera agonía. Una agonía que le hizo ver cosas que no estaba preparado para notar. Su papá; Elena con Stefan; Jenna y Ric alejándose de él. Pero lo que hacía era lo mejor… Él no era bueno para nadie, a todos iba a lastimar.

Se levantó el otro día porque su teléfono no paraba de sonar… Tuvo la triste esperanza de que fuera Elena y todo lo que había sucedido fue un extraño sueño; pero no. Se agarró el pecho intentando reprimir ese dolor asesino, insoportable, nauseabundo.

¿Hola? – no pudo fijarse quién era, todo estaba borroso aún.

¿Damon? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Suenas muy mal! ¿Tomando sin mí? – bromeó.

Ric… ¿Qué pasa?

Sucede que Jenna llegó hoy al mediodía y me dijo un largo sermón sobre no haber ido a visitarte… En fin, estoy en camino hacia allá. – entonces fue cuando notó que su amigo no estaba bien - ¿Damon estás bien?

Larga historia la que tengo para contarte Ric… Luego hablamos. – colgó el teléfono y comenzó a juntar todas las botellas que había roto y desparramado por la casa. Luego se metió a bañar para que la resaca se fuera y preparó café… Salió a correr, de alguna manera tenía que despejarse. Comenzó a elongar y vio que Elena estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, pero no le prestaba atención… Estaba sumida en su mundo, perdida, sabía que él estaba allí pero no se dignaba a mirarlo. La había dañado.

Comenzó con un lento trote; Elena iba a su mismo ritmo y empezó a acelerar para no tener que ir junto a él, dejándolo muy detrás.

Elena, su mamá, su papá, su primer amor fallido, dejar de creer en la gente, Bourbon, alcohol, vodka, recuerdos, Jenna, Ric, Elena, vodka, su mamá-Bourbon, Giuseppe-dejar de creer, Elena, alcohol, Ric y Jenna, bourvodka. Elena, Ric, Jenna, Giuseppe, vodka, bourbon, gente y alcohol. Bourbon para olvidar a su mamá, vodka para no recordar a Elena, Ric y Jenna para tomar alcohol, Giuseppe y dejar de creer. Amor y alcohol… La mezcla prohibida.

¡Basta! – gritó y comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, pasando a Elena y dejándola dos kilómetros atrás y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso… Siempre tan inoportunas, siempre tan torturadoras. Paró de correr a los diez kilómetros de su casa… Elena unos metros más atrás. Por primera vez lo vio y notó lo destruido que estaba. Toda la contención que necesitaba… Parecía un pequeño, era un niño que tuvo que madurar a la fuerza, un niño al que nunca le dieron tiempo, cariño, amor, afecto y buscó todo eso que le faltaba en cosas que le hacían mal. Se acercó lentamente y él la escuchó pero no pudo parar de llorar ni secarse las lágrimas. Elena lo abrazó y cayó rendido en el piso y en los brazos de Elena… Sin parar de llorar. Necesitándola tan cerca pero a la vez, la necesitaba lejos… Se debatía entre ser egoísta o no. Dañarla o dañarse a él mismo. Intentar ser feliz o vivir en la rutinaria vida que llevaba a lo largo de los años.

Estoy aquí Damon y siempre voy a estarlo. – lo abrazó más fuerte; él se sujetaba de ella como si tuviera miedo de caer y de herirse – más de lo que ya estaba – pero le daba miedo la idea de que lo lastimara. La idea de que alguien lo lastimara… Porque ya estaba acostumbrado a herirse sólo; pero que alguien lo hiciera por él; que alguien que quisiera lo hiriera… A eso le tenía miedo.

Nunca me dejes, por favor, no me dejes… - intentó decir sin parar de llorar. Su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Elena… Acariciaba su negra cabellera y besaba su cabeza, intentando así, buscar calmarlo y que supiera que todo estaría bien. Que si se quedaba a su lado, todo estaría bien… Y así sería; sólo tenía que aceptarlo de una vez.

Se levantó y guiándolo, abrazada a él, lo llevó hasta el lago que alguna vez los hizo muy felices a ambos… Allí donde Elena descubrió cómo se puede amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo. También se dio cuenta de que primero tenía que darle confianza a Damon, si quería que él lograra amarla como ella lo hacía, tenía que saber que en ella podía confiar y eso llevaría mucho tiempo… Quizás más del que le gustara, pero era necesario. Lo amaba. Lo sabía. Estaba segura. Y haría lo necesario por él.

La hacía feliz. Se complementaban. La amó como nadie lo había hecho nunca y sabía que ella también lo había hecho sentir amado. Pero él no sabía cómo sentirse amado; no entendía todo lo que el amor puede significar.

¿Por qué me alejaste Damon? – se atrevió a preguntar sin imaginarse cómo podría llegar a revolucionarle la cabeza esa pregunta.

Miedo… - se quedó pensando intentando encontrar el sentimiento correcto. – Inseguridad. – negó con la cabeza – No, inseguridad no. No saber. – lo miró a los ojos y se debatía internamente. – Sí, fue el no saber y el miedo. – la miró como siempre lo hizo. – Porque tengo miedo, Elena.

¿A qué? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

No te tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a lastimarte… Tengo miedo a fallarte. Miedo a no saber cómo amar; cómo demostrarte cariño. Y eso, que yo no sepa, va a lastimarte a la larga… Una cosa está unida con la otra a base de hechos. Si no sé cómo demostrar, voy a lastimarte y ese es mi miedo.

Damon… ¡No, tú vas a escucharme y no vas a decirme nada hasta que termine de hablar! – le dijo furiosa - ¡No vas a lastimarme! ¿Entendiste? Porque sé que no me vas a lastimar, nada más tenes que tener un poco de fe. Tenes que tener confianza en vos mismo. Y si me lastimas… ¡Voy a perdonarte! Voy a entender que no quisiste hacerlo, que fue sin querer. ¡Damon! Por favor… No me apartes, no lo hagas porque no me hace bien ni a vos, ni a mí. Yo estoy grande para saber a quién quiero acercarme… Y sé que a vos quiero acercarme.

Elena…

¡No, Damon! Sé lo que quiero, y a vos te quiero. – sin responder de ella, se acercó, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó… Intentando trasmitirle todo lo que jamás podría decirle porque no encontraría las palabras justas para que Damon la entendiera. Y entonces se abrazó a él, le revolvió el cabello y se encargó de demostrarle todo ese amor y afecto que a él le faltaba. Colocó ambas manos en la fina cintura y la acercó, perdiéndose en esos labios que lo descolocaban del mundo, lo hacían diferente. Quería cambiar; cambiar por ella. - ¿Vas a intentarlo? Por mí… - pidió sin abrir los ojos; quería corroborar que eso no fuera un sueño.

Sí… Pero necesito mi tiempo; pensar bien… Reflexionar sobre qué quiero.

Gracias. – se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo; sintiendo ese olor particular que lo hacía perfecto – si es que algo podía mejorar esa perfección que poseía por naturaleza – ese olor… A… ¿A qué olía Damon? ¿A Channel nro. 5? No, sería muy capitalista suponer que Damon olía a un perfume en especial. Era algo natural… Era dulce pero a la vez agrio. Suave y fuerte. Olía a tantas cosas; a otoño y a primavera. A café y chocolate. A jazmín y pasto. A día y noche. Era lo opuesto a lo diferente. – Algún día voy a saber a qué hueles, Damon.

A Polo black… Es mi perfume. – sonrió provocando una curvatura en sus labios.

No a eso; pero es bueno saber qué perfume usas. – se agarró de su brazo dispuesta a volver caminando a casa para darse una ducha relajadora y intentar que su cabeza aceptara todo lo que acababa de pasar. – Que descanses… - le dijo cuando él estuvo por marcharse a su casa, soltándose de su agarre.

Igualmente.- se acercó, le besó la mejilla, y se marchó a su casa.

Un mensaje le llegó, indicándole, que Ric estaba a hora y media de llegar a su casa… Por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprar comida, bebidas y cosas así; sólo se metió a bañar y al salir se cambió porque sabía que Ric iba a querer recorrer el pueblo para encontrar algo interesante… Lo mismo que él hizo el día que se mudó allí. Nada muy raro, un bar, mujeres y… Alcohol.

A veces pienso que puedo ser un alcohólico. – se dijo a si mismo. Buscó en su vestidor una camisa gris, unos jeans negros y un suéter blanco. Sus Vans negras no estaban así que tomó unas grises en su lugar.

¡DAMON! – gritó alguien fuera de la casa.

¡Ric! ¿Cómo estás? – con un abrazo eufórico lo recibió más que a gusto; lo extrañaba… A él y su extraña manera de decir la verdad en la cara de las personas.

¡Estás feo! Muy feo… ¿Qué te pasó? – bromeó, supo que debía tener un aspecto horrible después de casi no poder dormir y de la resaca que aún llevaba encima. - ¡Ey! Ya vi muchas chicas en éste pueblo que necesito conocer y también pasé por enfrente de un bar… No perdamos tiempo. Me imagino lo lujosa que debe ser tu casa: ya estás cambiado… ¡Corramos hacia el encuentro de las damiselas que necesitan una buena noche!

Bien, vamos. Nada más necesito buscar mi teléfono y salimos. – volvió a subirse al auto mientras esperaba a Damon que no tardó mucho tiempo en volver y subirse al Mercedes Benz de su amigo.

¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Tiene algo emocionante el pueblo?

Más de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginarse. – sonrió de medio lado.

Entonces tenes alguna chica en mente…

Sip, todo el tiempo. – confesó sin que su amigo se imaginase qué le pasaba.

Perfecto… Seguro tiene amigas. Para ser un pueblo, no están nada mal. – aceleró más hasta llegar al Grill mientras Damon lo guiaba.

Ingresó y el lugar estaba como lo recordaba hace semanas atrás cuando fue la última vez que lo visito… Mucha gente andaba por allí a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche; generalmente empezaban a llegar después de las diez.

Ninguna miró con disimulo a Damon apenas entró y a Ric tampoco, aunque a todas les llamaba mucho más la atención el ojiazul, cosa que lo incomodó.

Se sentó, pidió unas cervezas para cada uno y esperó a que su amigo le contara algo de su vida… En cómo había cambiado tanto en sólo unos meses. Lo veía extraño a como lo recordaba. Al adorable y amoroso Ric que no podía no amar. Que a todos quería.

Una cerveza más, dos, cuatro, ocho y lo único que hacía era ver quién sería su presa esa noche.

¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto Ric? – Apenas podía articular palabra – Me refiero a que… Unos meses antes a que me fuera eras completamente diferente a lo que sos ahora. No usabas a nadie; no te acostabas con alguien porque sí. Necesito explicaciones.

¡Las mujeres nos usan Damon! No saben lo que es amar… - confesó en un estado de ebriedad lo que no tendría que haber dicho en años – Y Jenna… Jenna por más que finja ser perfecta, simpática y sincera: no lo es.

¿Jenna? ¿Qué tiene que ver? – no quería comprender.

¿Qué? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta cómo la miraba? ¿Cómo me ponía incómodo cada vez que la tenía cerca? ¡Qué ciego eres, idiota! – le pegó en el hombro suavemente. – La quería, le confesé mi amor y qué me dijo: no puedo… No ahora. ¡Al carajo con todo!

¿Te gusta Jenna? – su cerebro estaba a punto de un colapso emocional. - ¿Por qué fui el último en enterarme?

¡Qué sé yo! Lo único que me interesa ahora es divertirme… ¡NO LA NECESITO! – miró al camarero - ¡Dos cervezas más!

Ahora entiendo por qué se puso mal cuando dijo que te había agarrado la enfermedad Damon… ¡Ella te quiere! – tarde, pero calló en lo que pasaba. - ¡Te quiere, Ric!

Tarde, ahora el que no puede soy yo. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Estúpido… - gruñó por lo bajo. Una rubia se les acercaba mirándolo seductoramente… Su instinto cazador no salía. Sólo podía recordar a Elena y todo lo que vivió con ella.

Hola… - susurró cerca de su cuello.

Ni siquiera lo intentes. – respondió frío. – Pero él sí necesita alguien… Si quieres… - levantó ambas cejas y la rubia se marchó, ofendida. Una chica más se acercó pero ésta vez a Ric quien no tardó en decirle las más falsas palabras para que cayera y se divirtiera un poco ésta noche. Notó que su amigo no iba a estar más con él por lo que, le dejó la llave de la casa en el bolsillo y se marchó de allí caminando.

Golpeó la puerta esperando que alguien le abriera; buscaba algún refugio donde pasar la noche y sentirse bien. Sólo había un lugar en el mundo donde lo haría: los brazos de Elena.

Tardó en abrirle pero lo hizo y se veía hermosa por más que estuviera durmiendo: una musculosa blanca, un pantalón de algodón negro y medias. Cayó en un transe fatal al ver cómo sus labios se ponían cuando se despertaba… Algo que no había notado nunca. Ella lo vio, entrecerró los ojos y cuando reaccionó, sonrió invitándolo a pasar.

Necesito un lugar donde quedarme ésta noche. Ric va a necesitar la casa sólo para él. – levantó ambas cejas.

Sí… Pasa… En silencio: Jeremy está dormido.

¿Segura que puedo?

Sí Damon. ¿Dónde quieres dormir?

En el sillón estaría bien… - Era obvio que no quería dormir en el sillón, pero pensó que quizás Elena se sentiría incómoda al tenerlo en su cama nuevamente. Vio como desaparecía y volvía con frazadas y almohadas para improvisar una cama. Fue a la cocina y mientras le preparaba un café, él terminaba de armar todo.

Te traje café, por si queres tomar… Ya sabes dónde voy a estar si pasa algo. – mientras subía las escaleras lo miró por última vez. – Buenas noches Damon.

Buenas noches Elena. – se acostó luego de tomar el café y dio vueltas por un largo rato sin lograr dormirse. – No puedo. - pequeños y suaves golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí? – la puerta se abrió lentamente y Damon asomó la cabeza…

Resulta que… No puedo dormir y quería saber si no te molestaba que durmiera acá… - sonrió. La hacía feliz. Con cada gesto. Con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. Con sólo un saludo.

Sí… - se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio y se recostó junto a ella mientras le tomaba la mano para así, por fin, quedarse dormido.

Una lluvia incesante comenzó… Lluvia, frío y calor. Se abrazó más a él intentando descubrir a qué olía: instantáneamente pensó en la lluvia y era en parte, pero no. Olía a hojas que caen en otoño y que uno pisa. Olía al canto de un pájaro. Olía al mejor de los manjares. Olía a caricia, amor, simpatía, abrazos. También se atrevió a pensar que olía al mejor de los sonidos, al mejor de los cantos. A madera recién cortada. A naranja, manzana, durazno, frutas de primavera y de verano. A agua del mar, agua del más claro de los ríos. Césped recién cortado, gasolina, libro nuevo, olía a lavanda, cerezas. A la emoción de un niño en navidad. Olía a alegría, quizás también podría oler a tristeza y sufrimiento. Olía a hospital. A todo eso olía… Pero tenía algo especial… Algo que la atraía a él. ¿Polo black? No. Podía oler a todo pero no al perfume que usaba. A hombre, a niño, a adulto, madurez, responsabilidad. Damon olía a vida.

Sí, olía a vida.

Colocó la cabeza bajo su mandíbula donde se concentraba esa fragancia que tanto necesitaba descubrir qué era. Fragancia hipnotizante, estúpida, hermosa, absurda e ilógica. Pero perfecta.

Porque Damon era droga, era la más adictiva y necesaria pero también podría ser la más peligrosa si no se la trataba como debería. Si no la consumía en las dosis perfectas.

También olía a peligro… Sí, a peligro también. Porque si olía a canto, a alegría, tristeza, a césped, a frutas, a hombre, a vida… ¿Por qué no podía oler a peligro? Si olía a emoción, responsabilidad, a hospital ¿por qué no podía oler a adicción y el más fuerte de los animales?

¿Por qué no podía compararlo con todo eso si Damon era la combinación perfecta de toda la naturaleza? Sí, extraño ¿pero por qué no?

Compararlo con un león, a ojos y oídos de muchos podía parecer absurdo y estúpido ¿por qué no hacerlo? Lo estúpido y absurdo está bien después de todo. Por qué no saber que todo lo que representaba un león podría representarlo también Damon: coraje, valentía, fuerza.

¿Y compararlo con el mejor de los cantos? Su habilidad para hipnotizar y atraer solamente con decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente; pero con decirlo cautivaba y podía llegar a arrebatarle el alma.

Y con pensar en arrebatarle también pudo notar que Damon olía al peor y más experto de los ladrones.

Al escuchar todo eso, al notar lo que pensaba supo que la ponía mal de la cabeza. Porque con Stefan jamás debió preguntarse esas cosas; jamás tuvo que pensar en todo eso y cuestionarse la vida entera…

Stefan era común. Olía a lo más simple… Olía solamente al perfume que usaba. Su voz; su voz no tenía el atractivo de la de él. Sus ojos no la hacían perderse en la imaginación y la realidad. Sus palabras no la hacían enamorarse cada vez más. Los gestos… Los gestos eran copiados de las más clásicas películas y siempre lo supo. Solamente que le gustaba y se negaba a ver que Stefan no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, nada muy exótico.

Porque en el cuello de Stefan no sentía como si su cabeza estuviera apoyada en una almohada digna de la realeza.

Simplemente porque no le causaba todo lo que Damon podría llegar a causarle. Porque Stefan necesitó seis meses para que él le llegara a gustar y aún así no se sentía confiada… Y Damon; solamente una mirada. Una mirada que la enamoró diez años atrás y había vuelto ahora para volver a hacerla sentir cosas que jamás habría sentido.

Solamente por ser como era. Ser Damon. Y Damon la enfermaba de vida, de emoción, la enfermaba hablando en sentido abstracto. Pero la enfermaba. La enfermaba con cariño y dulzura aunque él no estuviera enterado de que lo hacía.

Y sólo al oír su nombre se sentía aniquilada.

Olía a guerra también. Y con guerra también podía oler a fuerza y coraje. A seguridad y miedo. A pérdida.

Se durmió con miles de ejemplos en su cabeza sobre a qué podía oler Damon. Y no soñó – no recordó lo que soñó – pero tuvo el esperanzado sentimiento de que había sido con Damon. Y quizás sí.

Él no estaba para contenerla entre sus brazos cuando despertó. La destruyó por dentro pensar que se había ido sin esperar a que ella despertara y entonces podría observarlo en todo su esplendor matutino. Ya lo conocía, pero quería verlo.

Necesitaba a Damon.

Se giró de espaldas a la puerta sin ganas de levantarse; sólo oyó la puerta abrirse y como alguien saltaba sobre la cama, la abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y espalda intentando despertar a alguien, que estaba más que despierto al recibir esas caricias.

Hay que despertarse… - susurró con calidez en su oído; erizándole la piel.

A como sigas haciendo eso, no pienso dejar que te muevas de ésta cama. – se dio vuelta, lo atrajo más hacia ella y lo besó. Olía a los más románticos de los besos. - ¿A qué hueles Damon? No paré de pensar a qué olías.

A Polo black, Elena. Ya te lo dije. – le contestó sonriendo.

¡No, Damon! Puedes oler a miles de cosas pero no a tu perfume… Ese perfume no le llega ni a los pies a la fragancia natural que tenes. – se acercó a su cuello – Hasta podría decir que hueles a muerte.

Prefiero oler a mi perfume antes que oler a muerte…

¡No a muerte de morir Damon! Es un tipo de muerte simbólico… Es como decirte que al olerte me matas.

Ah… Pero es Polo black. – contestó y se levantó de la cama. – Tengo que irme a ver a Ric… No puedo dejarlo solo todo el día.

¿Te espero ésta noche?

Lo más probable es que sí. No va a parar de llevar mujeres a mi casa… Así que: vamos a dormir juntos una semana. – le sonrió, dejó un último beso en sus labios y se marchó de allí. Se quedó un rato más en la cama aspirando el aroma que había dejado en sus sábanas.

No voy a lavarlas… - comentó sonriendo y se vio obligada a levantarse para desayunar e ir al colegio. La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones. Unas hermosas y perfectas vacaciones.


	7. Defender al amor

Vio que su amigo despedía a la mujer de la noche y cruzó la calle cuando la vio doblar la esquina.

Veo que la pasaste bien anoche. – comentó con una pícara sonrisa ingresando a su casa que, con la llegada de Ric, ya no le parecía suya.

A mí me parece que vos tampoco lo pasaste mal porque ese humor lo vi muy pocas veces en toda mi vida. Y no quiero suponer que pasaste la noche con el vecino. – se sirvió un vaso de Bourbon.

Tiene una hermana, Alaric. Elena.

Entonces es ella la que te tiene así ¿vas a contarme o esperas que llame a Jenna para enterarme?

Primero voy a hablar yo y después me vas a contar sobre Jenna y tu nuevo amor por ella. – lo hizo sonrosar – Voy a simplificar las cosas y no voy a ir con vueltas. La quiero, ella me cambia. Desde que llegué que no dejo de pensar en un futuro a su lado. Me hace ser la persona que, en el fondo, soy. La quiero pero también tengo miedo de lastimarla por no saber cómo quererla.

Entiendo. Me imaginaba que algún día iba a pasarte. Después de todo nunca fuiste un experto en esto. – le extendió un vaso de vodka a lo que se negó. – Hay que dejar los miedos. Confiando. Es el único consejo que puedo darte en mi mejor momento.

¿Peor momento? ¿Tan mal?

Sí. La quiero. Ella tiene miedo. Lo contrario a lo que te pasa.

Yo sí puedo y es: si ganártela quieres, dejar de acostarte con cualquiera debes.

Estás viendo mucho guerra de las galaxias.

Es un buen consejo y dicho por Yoda sería mucho mejor. Hay que aceptarlo. – rió y se encaminó a la salida para tomar el auto e ir por ahí. – Vamos a dar una vuelta, necesito aire y alguien que limpie. Esto parece la casa de un narcotraficante.

Sí, tenes razón… Yo estuve en una. Se parece. – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y riendo salió tras él para subirse al auto. Durante el corto camino no paró de hablarle de Elena, estaba emocionado en querer contarle cómo era. - ¡Ya! Por diez segundos dejemos de lado todo tipo de problemas que podamos tener… ¡TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR!

¿Qué queres hacer entonces? No podemos ir al Grill y básicamente porque a ésta hora no están las mujeres que necesitas. Digamos que la mañana no es lo suyo.

Tampoco lo mío… - contestó. - ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Desayunemos. Siento como si no hubiera comido en días.

El amor…

¡EL ALCOHOL! – corrigió.

Como sea. – se sentó en una mesa y luego de ordenar siguió hablando con su amigo – Me encontré con Katherine en un bar antes de venir para acá. – lo hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva – Me preguntó por vos…

¿Le dijiste dónde vivía?

¡No soy mal amigo, Damon! – recriminó – Le dije que estabas en Australia… ¿Los koalas son tus animales favoritos no? En fin, me empezó a hablar que con vos había hecho cosas que nunca antes había hecho y que quería volver a verte… Cosas así.

No entiendo como no me emborrachó y me casó con ella. – rió con su amigo recordando a Katherine. Ella lo amaba – o eso creía – y él, sólo amaba lo que ella podía hacer en la cama. Algo que ninguna mujer le había mostrado antes. Y según él suponía, ella pensó que si seguía acostándose con él, algún día lograría amarla. Para Damon sólo fue un juguete sexual, uno más del montón. Pero notó que algo cambiaba en ella, que cuando estaban en la cama no era como al principio. Katherine se abrazaba a él y más de una vez escuchó que decía que lo amaba. – Pensándolo bien quizás ella pensaba que yo la amaba y por eso me usaba como juguete sexual. O pensó que diciendo que me amaba iba a alejarme.

No sé. Igual no deja de ser muy sensual.

Sí… - terminaron de desayunar en charlas que jamás habían contado. Jenna y el amor sorpresivo, poco oportuno y desafortunado de Ric hacia ella. Elena, los consejos de Ric iguales a los de Jenna. Jenna y Ric, Elena y él. Nunca se imaginó hablando de amor con Ric; jamás. – Volvamos, ya es tarde.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando volvieron a casa; se hizo tan largo el desayuno que hasta almorzaron allí. Ric fue a acostarse un poco ya que su sueño de la noche anterior era nulo y necesitaba descansar para ésta. Él salió a caminar hacia el lago para pasar el tiempo… Ésta noche no volvería muy tarde y tendría que irse a dormir a lo de Elena casi obligado por Ric y su necesidad.

Se sentó en el muelle a pensar un poco… Si bien no había mucho para pensar algo iba a ocurrírsele. Mañana tendría que ver a Caroline Lockwood por el baile de la fundación; bailar. No quería hacerlo, pero lo requería. Su papá iba a ir también, no sabía por qué iba, pero lo haría. Y tendría que aguantarlo todo un fin de semana con él sin poder ver a Elena porque su papá iba a buscar la manera de abarcar todo su tiempo y no dejarlo hacer nada más.

Su papá. Una punzada en el pecho y no porque él le provocara ese sufrimiento, si no que lo sentía por todo lo que le hizo a su mamá y a él. Lo que se hizo. Lo que les hizo.

Abandonarlos de esa manera, de lo más cruel: estando, pero no.

Cuando estaba en la casa no hablaba con ella y de a poco su estado iba empeorando al suponer que su papá, ese hombre que tanto había dicho amar a su mamá, ya no demostraba amor. Ni siquiera una dulce mirada. Apenas la veía.

Le apretaba un poco la mano y se marchaba a su estudio para seguir trabajando, trabajar en algo que mataba a su mamá. Porque eso los consumía. No podía dejar el trabajo para estar con ellos… Su trabajo era primordial.

Y ver como ella se ilusionaba cada vez que la puerta se abría y pensaba que él entraría… No. Su decepción al ver que su hijo era el único que se preocupaba por ella. Pero sabía que él la amaba, que su marido la amaba. Pero sólo era una necesidad, un triste presentimiento el pensar que Giuseppe volvería a demostrar algo por ella, cuando lo único que podría sentir era pena… Una inmensa pena.

Pero tal vez su papá estaba en su misma posición: no saber cómo demostrar.

Descartó esa idea al recordar como sorprendía todo el tiempo a su mamá con rosas, dulces, abrazos, cenas inesperadas.

¿Por qué lo hizo? – se preguntó.

¿Hacer qué? – una desagradable voz en su espalda.- ¿Mentirte al decir que estaba enamorada de vos? ¿No pensabas que Elena era así, verdad?

¿Qué haces acá Stefan? ¿No te quedó claro la otra vez? – se paró en postura amenazante. Lo miraba fulminándolo.

Sí… Resulta que: no me quedan las cosas bien claras la primera vez. Necesito hacerme entender. – notó como algo se movía al costado de su pierna. Un bate.

No hagas cosas de las que vas a arrepentirte.

¡Créeme, no voy a arrepentirme de nada! – retrocedió aún con la misma mirada amenazante. Primer golpe: en la pierna para hacerlo caer y que se la llevara al pecho con mucho dolor. – Te quiero lejos de Elena. – otro golpe más, en la espalda. - ¿Vas a alejarte?

No. – devuelta en la espalda.

Después no digas que no te avisé. – otro más. Pierna, espalda, cintura, brazos, torso, hombros. Golpes por todos lados. Dolor. Molestia de saber que ese idiota le estaba pegando sin él poder hacer nada… Cuando se despistó porque sintió ruidos; lo más rápido que pudo se levantó, le tocó el hombro y le dio un golpe haciendo que caiga desmayado en el piso.

No digas que yo no te avisé. – caminó como pudo hasta alejarse lo suficiente de Stefan y poder descansar. Le dolía demasiado, pero no por eso iba a alejarse de Elena… De ella que le hacía tan bien. Volvió a caminar pero ésta vez por calles diferentes, su cuerpo no aguantaría volver a encontrarse a Stefan y que éste siguiera golpeándolo sin poder defenderse, y mucho menos con la ira que tenía.

Siguió caminando por distintas calles que no conocía, esperando llegar a su casa de alguna manera. Gente lo miraba caminar y parecía que estaba a punto de caer y quedar inconsciente allí mismo. Pero logró llegar a su casa y sentarse con montones de bolsas de hielo a su alrededor.

Ric entró, con compañía según lo que pudo oír y subió directo a la habitación. Sólo se escuchaban los golpes en las paredes; y como Damon intentaba aguantar los suspiros de dolor.

Iba a ahorrarse un mal gusto y se levantó del sillón y cruzó la calle; no iba a escuchar a su amigo porque no sería nada agradable. Tocó timbre y se sentó en el banco de la galería cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que Jeremy le había abierto y llamó a su hermana. Ésta se tomó su tiempo para salir, quien sabía, se había arreglado un poco. Aunque siempre le dijera que estaba perfecta, se empeñaba en peinarse, maquillarse y ver lo que tenía puesto.

Hola. – le dijo parándose frente de él. Seguía sin abrir los ojos; le pesaban los párpados. Era como si tuviera que aguantar el más pesado de los metales sobre ellos y no pudiera resistirlos. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para intentar despejarse un poco y pensar que Elena no notaría lo dolorido que estaba.

Hola… - gruñó.

¿Estás bien, Damon? – tocó su hombro y éste se corrió rápidamente.

Stefan… Hoy estaba en el lago, y vino con un bate y empezó a pegarme. – estiró su cintura hacia atrás y huesos que no sabía que tenía, sonaron por toda su espalda. – Ahora estoy mejor.

¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

Quería que me alejara de vos, Elena. – entre sus manos encunó su rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mirarla. Porque ella lo motivaba. Lo ayudaba a conseguir fuerzas de cualquier lado. – Y le dije que no y empezó a pegarme…

Damon… - susurró llenándose de ternura y de irritación. Stefan y Damon. Damon y luego Stefan. – No tendrías que haber dejado que te haga esto por mí.

No me arrepiento de nada, Elena… Me siento bien de haberlo echo. Porque valió la pena. No importa que tan mal esté, si estoy acá y vos a mi lado… Todo pasa.

Entrá Damon, vamos a ver si todo pasa… - sonrió y guiándolo cuidadosamente hacia adentro lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Se tumbó boca abajo y sintió un peso sobre su cintura; luego unas manos que masajeaban toda su espalda, cuello y hombros haciendo que todo estuviera mejor. Sacándole todo tipo de dolor del cuerpo y una sonrisa.

Tenía que ayudarlo, él había sufrido todo eso por su culpa y tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor… Sabía que le estaba sacando sonrisas y que en esa posición estaba ingresando como ingenua a la casa del lobo. Pero Damon la llevaba a hacer eso.

Porque Damon la hacía reaccionar de esas maneras, la hacía sentir feliz, viva, muerta, triste, contenta. La hacía emocionarse, querer llorar, reír, volver a querer llorar… La hacía una bola de emociones de las que no tenía control –y eso sólo eran unos pocos efectos de Damon en ella- Damon la ayudaba. Podría llegar a ser lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, o también todo lo contrario. La hacía sentir amada, sí, amada.

Y lo sabía; no porque alguien antes la hiciera sentir de esa forma, pero entendía cómo era el amor y estaba segura que Damon era su amor.

Pero no ese tipo de amor que se ven todo el tiempo en las películas en donde hay besos debajo de la lluvia, sonrisas estúpidas y enamoramientos imposibles. Su amor era diferente… Se había enamorado de él con tan sólo mirar sus ojos; sus ojos la atraparon diez años atrás y hoy seguían causando el mismo efecto, o quizás más.

Su sonrisa y todo el resto de Damon era un tema aparte. Un tema del que nunca encontraría solución, un tema sin causa, sin ideas.

También la dejaba sin ideas, sin pensamientos… Le borraba todo tipo de conocimiento que pudiera tener en la cabeza y la dejaba en un estado de amnesia en el que sólo recordaba a Damon. Sus ojos. Su olor. Su sonrisa. Damon.

Y ahora también eso, la hacía sentirse extraña… Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el olor de una persona como lo hacía con él. Todo el tiempo pensando a qué olía y cada vez más ejemplos se le venían a la mente… Cuando veía una bicicleta, papel, estantes, camperas de cuero, todo eso olía a Damon. ¿Por qué eso no podía tampoco oler a Stefan?

Porque él no era como Damon, como su Damon. Stefan era común, era el amor que toda chica pudo soñar alguna vez. Bueno, agradable, simpático, compañero. Stefan le caía bien a todo el mundo con tan sólo saludar y eso le importaba, le importaba todo lo que la gente pudiera opinar sobre él, todo lo que pudieran llegar a pensar y todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en cómo puede afectar a la gente.

Y Damon, él cumplía sus caprichos según quería; lo que la gente pensara no le importaba para nada. Hacía lo que se le ocurría y usaba a la gente a sus antojos… Sin preocuparse en qué dirán. Eso la atraía. Pensar que Damon cuando la conoció no se fijó en ella, que fue difícil de atraer cuando Stefan no paraba de demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Recordar que a Damon le costó muchísimo decirle lo que sentía, pero fue sincero… Se alejó de ella porque no quería lastimarla, la quería y por eso no podía lastimarla.

Era egoísta intentando no ser egoísta.

Era difícil, fácil, simple y complicado.

Porque no era nada fácil de analizar y comprendía que si quería entenderlo un poco, iba a llevarle muchos años descubrir qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué pensaba Damon? Sabía que la quería porque él se lo había dicho y no le había mentido. Era sincero. Y la quería.

¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Cómo alguien que sólo usaba a la gente para saciar sus necesidades había cambiado así por ella? Y no la usaba porque sino ya se hubiera acostado con ella las veces que quisiera y no hubiera recibido tantos golpes por ella. Tan sólo se hubiera echo a un lado y se evitaba tantos dolores.

La complicaba.

Se tendió a su lado y notó que se había dormido; parecía un niño. Un niño disfrazado de hombre.

Frunció el seño intentando entender porqué sonreía, por qué Damon sonreía mientras soñaba y apretaba más su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Por qué susurraba su nombre cuando dormía y sonreía cada vez más. ¿Por qué soñaba con ella?

Nadie sueña con alguna persona a no ser que la quiera de verdad, y él lo hacía. Él hubiera dejado su vida en esa pelea con Stefan si de Elena se tratara. Él hubiera hecho todo lo que Stefan le pidiera si Elena corría peligro.

Hubiera matado por ella.

Hasta hubiera ofrecido su propia vida a cambio de que a ella no le pase nada.

Porque ahora era egoísta, pero con ella.

Y la necesitaba. No quería aceptarlo porque no estaba acostumbrado a necesitar a la gente. Pero la necesitaba.

La quería, la necesitaba, era indispensable. Era Elena. Elena Gilbert… La pequeña niña de la que había sentido envidia al verla jugar como cualquier niño con su hermano cuando él no hacía más que preocuparse por su madre y madurar dejando de lado una infancia que nunca aprovechó y una adolescencia caótica producto de tantos problemas.

Porque no tuvo mamá cuando más la necesitó. Tampoco tuvo papá y él aún seguía allí.

Había caído a los peores de los infiernos decenas de veces y estaba allí, en la Tierra, listo para seguir gracias a ella… Gracias a ellas dos. Su mamá y Elena.

Su mamá lo había guiado toda su vida para que reaccionara cuando estuvo a punto de cometer las estupideces más grandes del mundo. Y Elena estaba ahora para enseñarle a sentirse querido después de tanto tiempo, a pensar por primera vez en alguien más. A ser ese Damon que nunca salió a luz porque no se lo permitió, porque tampoco se lo permitieron.

Siempre le dijeron que debía ser fuerte y nadie tenía que jugar con él, no tenían porqué lastimarlo o hacerlo sentir mal. Y así fue como lo hizo, él se ocupaba de hacer sentir mal a las personas y nadie lo hacía con él.

Nadie se merecía estar a su lado, pero Elena sí, Elena lo había cambiado… Lo había convertido en tan poco tiempo. Lo hizo pensar por primera vez en que si te lastiman… No importa, con amigos siempre se sale adelante.

Damon… - susurró pegada a su cuello. – Ya es de día y tengo que ir al colegio… Necesito que me sueltes. – la abrazaba a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio para nada. No supo cuándo ocurrió pero la tenía prácticamente soldada a él y pretendía no dejarla ir.

Un ratito más… - susurró con una sonrisa; pero se levantó y ayudó a que ella se levantara…

¿Estás de buen humor por lo que veo?

¿Por qué no estarlo?

Stefan te golpeó…

Pero estás a mi lado y no me importa el estúpido de Stefan. Con quien voy a tener que hablar apenas me lo cruce. – frunció el ceño y juntos bajaron a desayunar. No apareció esa mañana para llevarlos al colegio y lo bien que hacía porque si Damon llegaba a encontrárselo, su rostro no iba a quedar como todos lo veían. - ¿Los llevo al colegio?

Sip. – unió sus manos y salieron caminando para cruzar la calle y recoger el auto de Damon; mientras Jeremy cerraba con llave la puerta de la casa. No se llevaba de la mejor manera con Jeremy y sabía que podía hacerlo mejor… Pero para poder abrirse a Ric tardó cinco años, con él tampoco iba a ser así de fácil. Y no le importaba llevarse mal con el hermano de Elena, pensó, vagamente, que un amigo no le vendría mal para cuando se fuera Ric. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Estacionó frente a la entrada principal y Jeremy casi corrió a su encuentro con Bonnie; Elena vio a Matt y a Caroline… Ni un rastro de Stefan. - ¿Nos vemos ésta tarde? – colocó una suave caricia en su rostro; congeló ese instante en el que su mejilla rozó con su mano y la dejó allí, inmovible.

Tengo que ver mi agenda, así que no sé. – bromeó. - ¿Te paso a buscar?

Nos vamos con Caroline… Pero cuando llegó te mando un mensaje.

Está bien. – capturó su cuello, apresó sus labios haciéndolos prisioneros de los suyos en un corto beso; una corta condena. – Nos vemos a la noche… El único momento en el que veo a Ric es a la tarde.

Adiós, cuídate… Te quiero Damon. – un beso más, condenas, cadenas, esclava.

Yo también y cuidado con Stefan. – se preocupó, pero ella sabía cuidarse. Era fuerte y sabía muy bien lo que hacía; Stefan no iba a acercarse a ella porque conocía cómo era. No iba a ser lo suficiente hombre como para hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho y mucho menos de enfrentar a Elena.

Lo vio en el pasillo, se cruzaron al entrar al salón de física y como sólo quedaban dos lugares disponibles. Tuvo que sentarse dos horas con Stefan a su lado que, cada vez que podía, la miraba con una sonrisa idiota en su cara pensando que ella no se había enterado de lo que hizo.

Todos salieron de la clase, todos menos Elena que demoró al guardar unas cosas y apenas levantó la mirada, se encontró a Stefan aún a su lado.

¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó.

A vos… - se acercaba a ella; con un rápido movimiento cerró su puño y le golpeó la cara haciéndolo ir para atrás.

La próxima vez que me reclames como tuya y golpees a Damon porque yo soy feliz con él, no va a ser un golpe sólo. – salió corriendo mientras Stefan se limpiaba la sangre en su camiseta blanca.

Se sintió bien por haberse defendido a ella misma, a Damon y a todo lo que sentía por él.

Aunque se defendiera así, golpeando – algo que no le gustaba hacer – pero se defendía… Y supo que Stefan no iba a volver a acercarse; porque ésta vez sí estaba segura de eso.


	8. Poner fin a lo malo y comenzar lo bueno

Estacionó su coche frente al garaje e ingresó a su casa para encontrarse a una mujer que desconocía, a Ric embriagado por ella y en una sesión de gestos de ternura no aptas para un menor.

Y supo que estaban borrachos porque no lo oyeron entrar – o quizás no lo querían oír entrar, o estaban demasiado concentrados como para oírlo – pero siguió de largo directo a su habitación. Interrumpir ese momento no sería agradable; para él, para Ric y para su acompañante.

Aún le dolía algo del día anterior. Saber que Stefan iba al mismo colegio de Elena era lo que le dolía y también, entender que no sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Porque le dolía.

Un dolor semejante al que sentía cuando oía a alguien tocar el piano espantosamente mal; una nota mal pronunciada al cantar; un si bemol desafinado. Un dolor incomprensible hasta para él mismo, él que nunca había sentido dolor en años. Un dolor inexplicable pero entendible, un dolor al que muchos podían llamar amor, pero no era amor. No, sí era amor pero lo difícil de entender que sí era amor, era intentar aceptar que sufría por querer. Que ahora padecía esos síntomas de los que todas las novelas hablan, todas las películas muestran y las más rebuscadas canciones hablan de ello. Del supuesto "amor".

Y es que sentía eso por Elena; no lo quería aceptar pero de ahí a que no sintiera había un abismo infernal de por medio. Un abismo que lo consumía enteramente como un fuego al que alimentan con la más fresca de las leñas.

Amor quemado.

Pensaba que era un idiota al enamorarse, que eso no iba a durar mucho e intentaba por todos los recursos que tuviera a su alcance dejar de sentir eso que sentía cada vez que Elena lo abrazaba, o le rozaba la mano, o se acercaba a él, o susurraba su nombre, lo miraba. Todo lo que ella hacía causaba un efecto inimaginable en él. Y se sentía estúpido al dejar que alguien causara tanto y fuera tan poco.

No eran nada.

¡Eran amigos! Pero eso no alcanzaba para nada. Ya tenía amigos y eran Ric y Jenna y con ellos no sentía lo mismo que con Elena, porque nada se parecía a ella. Tenía cualquier mujer al alcance de sus dedos, de sólo mirarlas y ya estaban a sus pies rogándole pasar una noche, aunque sea una noche y él aceptaría, llevándolas a su cama y provocándoles una experiencia inolvidable, un sentimiento que jamás volverían a sentir con nadie.

Y ella… Ella le costó, era difícil; corrección, es difícil. Porque Elena no es fácil de enamorar – según él pensaba – Elena no es fácil de sorprender. Elena no es cualquiera. Ella es Elena.

Elena no es Katherine y Katherine jamás será Elena.

¿Por qué las comparaba? Si a Katherine sólo la había usado como un juguete, como uno especial, pero al fin y al cabo era un juguete que sólo servía por las noches; porque de día era una desconocida más, era alguien que no le importaba porque no causaba nada en él.

Y Elena también había sido una desconocida que apenas la vio, no quería llevarla a la cama, no quería echarla de su casa al día siguiente; ansiaba que permaneciera junto a él, durante ese día, y el siguiente, todo el mes, incluso toda su vida.

¡Y aún gozaba de decir que no entendía qué sentía por Elena! Entendía perfectamente lo que ella provocaba.

Pasión, ternura, apego, cariño –el más fuerte- necesidad, gusto. Y podría seguir pero no encontraba palabras. No encontraba melodía que se comparara con Elena; ni siquiera podría compararla con el universo mismo, porque ella era más.

Ella le hacía creer… Provocaba que su ateísmo se fuera y creía en cada cosa que se le cruzaba y más si ella estaba involucrada. En lo que veía o no. Creía en él; y eso era lo importante.

Por fin comprendía por qué ella buscaba su olor incansablemente, imparablemente. Porque necesitaba comprenderlo aunque sea un poco; necesitaba comprender a qué se debía su olor. Y él tan sólo necesitaba comprender por qué Elena. Por qué no Katherine, o Jenna, o Caroline, o la primer mujer con la que se acostó. ¿Por qué Elena?

Recordó entonces aquella vieja "suposición" japonesa:

"_Las personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas están unidas con un hilo. El hilo del destino. Y éste hilo puede dar miles de vueltas, enredarse, desgastarse, pero jamás se cortará. Y las personas estarán juntas pase lo que pase" _

¿Entonces estaba predestinado a estar con Elena? ¿Qué tenía de especial Elena? Bien, sí, era una pregunta estúpida porque sabía que tenía miles de cosas que la hacían especial para él y que encontraría más todo el tiempo… Pero entonces qué era.

Damon eres paranoico. – se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba vuelta para buscar sobre su mesa de luz, un viejo cuaderno desgastado por el tiempo, por el aire, por la vida misma. Cuaderno en donde se encontraba todo lo importante para él. – Era hermosa… - con sus dedos rozó una foto de su mamá junto a él; sus mismos ojos azules y su cabello… Amaba enredar sus dedos en su pelo para lograr dormirse. Su risa era tan jugosa que divertía. – Necesito concentrarme en escribir. – porque escribir le daba toda la libertad que el mundo diariamente le quitaba. Una libertad que lo enredaba entre hojas de algodón y gotas de olor. Libertad seductora, que lo elevaba en una nave de cartón y lo llevaba al mejor espacio amarillo. Una musa que era libertad.

Notas en el pentagrama, canciones detrás de él, felicidad líquida. ¿Era feliz verdad? Y pensar en Elena, en que ella lograba centrarlo en la inspiración espaciosa de un mundo alterno, en una inspiración adictiva, en una droga creativa. Como la más fuerte de las marihuanas.

No comprendía el pasar del tiempo, el mundo le parecía rápido e imposible de gozarlo en todo su esplendor. Y es que iba tan apresurado que ya ni tiempo le daba a las personas para poder pararse a contemplar el espacio en el que vivían. Podían tener el mejor de los paisajes junto a su casa y no lo notarían hasta el día de su muerte. Un día en el que se sentarían a ver cómo es que su vida pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta en qué desperdiciaron el tiempo.

Y eso iba a pasarle. Eso le pasó durante esos diez años desde la muerte de su mamá hasta ahora… ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta? El funeral, la primaria, la secundaria, luego el alcohol, mujeres, drogas, salir en revistas que hablaban de por qué había caído en eso y creían entenderlo cuando ni él se comprendía.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, Ric había salido a, probablemente, emborracharse y buscar a otra mujer para sus "entretenidas" noches en las que lo único preocupante era no procrear. Y Elena había vuelto del colegio, Ric no estaba con él, Jenna tampoco, la casa silenciosa y centrado en su cuaderno. Creando una quinta melodía ¿o la sexta? No, era la octava… No importa. El tema era que estaba inspirado y no tenía ganas de pensar en otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta de la casa para recibir el aire fresco que se colaba por sus huesos y lo convertían en hielo; huesos por hielo; calcio por aire; articulaciones por viento.

Jeremy, Matt, Elena, Caroline y… Bonnie riendo fuera de la casa mientras bebían gaseosa. Todos sin prestarle atención a nada y a la vez a todo. Un auto conocido se estacionó frente al porche de Elena; y Stefan bajó de allí con la mejor cara de "lo siento" y un regalo envuelto entre sus manos. Se había cambiado la camiseta que Elena se encargó de ensuciarle con sangre y no le prestó atención a la c asa de Damon. Sólo miraba a Elena esperando a que lo perdone por algo que no le hizo a ella, físicamente.

Lo fulminaba con la mirada; todavía no entendía por qué estaba allí… ¿No había entendido? ¿Elena no se había encargado de decirle que no volviera a acercarse a él? Estaba agotando poco a poco la paciencia que tenía y que se iba disolviendo en su interior. Una más y no la pasaría bien.

Elena lo miró, luego a Stefan, Damon y se quedó mirándolo a él; tampoco entendía qué hacía allí.

Caroline lo abrazó y comunicó que ella lo había invitado porque luego iban a irse juntos a quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por qué. Tampoco le interesaba.

Él ya no es más recibido en mi casa Caroline. Si querías verlo se hubieran encontrado en otro lado. No acá. – de verdad su amiga pensaba seguir haciéndole eso.

¡Vamos, Elena! ¿Vas a enojarte porque quiso hacerte bien alejando al estúpido de Damon de tu lado? ¡En serio! – ella también colmaba su paciencia y no era de aguantar muchas cosas tampoco. Cada vez apretaba más los puños y luchaba por no cruzarse y golpearlo. A Caroline decirle de todos menos linda. Jeremy y Matt lo notaron; Jeremy cruzó para calmarlo un poco y Matt se quedó por si las cosas se ponían feas.

¡Y desde cuando saben qué es lo mejor para mí! ¡Ni siquiera conocen a Damon, ni siquiera se dieron el lujo de observarme cinco minutos y notar que desde que llegó soy feliz! ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿Stefan no te das cuenta que no te necesito a mi lado? ¡Por favor! Dejen de meterse en mi vida y querer controlar y decidir por mí. ¡Damon me hace feliz y lo quiero! ¿Es complicado de entender? – gritó exasperada. Pero no la oyó porque la furia colapsaba sus sentidos.

¡Elena! ¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que era un caprichoso que sólo usaba a las mujeres? ¡El día que se mudó! ¿No me digas que estás enamorada de él? – Caroline se negaba a aceptar que su amiga saliera con alguien que a ella no le gustaba. Se creía su madre.

No es así Caroline; quizás sí lo era antes pero cambió, por mí y lo sé. ¡Sé que es así! Y si se niegan a verme feliz con la persona que quiero… Los invito a retirarse y por favor eviten acercarse a mí. No necesito gente que dice ser mi amiga a mi lado. – estaban preparados para contestar cualquier cosa, para defenderse ante todo, pero no para eso. No para que Elena los sacara de su vida así y sabiendo, ante todo, que tenía razón. Ellos siempre habían controlado la vida de Elena, convenciéndola de que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Pero Damon la había cambiado, había sacado ese carácter que tenía y ahora relucía; ahora ese carácter la ayudaba. También los espantó la cara de odio profundo y cegador de Damon, aceleraron a fondo para perderse al final de la calle y quizás, que no supieran más de ellos por meses. Ninguno se había dedicado a escuchar lo que dijeron; no importaba para nada.

Y toda la felicidad que había tenido horas anterior, esa tarde llena de inspiración y relax se fue apenas escuchó a Stefan en la puerta de Elena y a su amiga queriendo convencerla para alejarla de él. Evidentemente el mundo conspiraba para que fuera infeliz. Jeremy y Bonnie desaparecieron calle abajo y sólo quedaron ellos, sus cuerpos exaltados y una calle en el medio.

Quizás no estaba listo para enfrentar a Elena y declararle todo lo que había surgido en su cabeza durante la tarde, o simplemente no era el momento para hacerlo. Decirle que creía estar enamorado de ella y que no entendía por qué causaba tanto en él – o tal vez eso no – comentarle que era su musa, y que lo inspiraba; pero que sobre todo lo hacía feliz.

No. No era el momento ni lo sería el resto de la semana… Ese episodio patético que los "amigos" de Elena acabaron de protagonizar terminando de confirmar lo que eran: dos idiotas. Marcaría el resto de la semana.

Cruzó la calle acudiendo al encuentro que estaban prolongando desde que la escuchó llegar. Un encuentro como todas las tardes en las que se quedarían en silencio, o hablarían de todo y se abrazarían para complacerse y darse esa dosis de felicidad necesitada.

Pero no sería una tarde como todas las demás porque ambos, descendientes de familias fundadoras, asistirían al ensayo del baile por la conmemoración de la fundación del pueblo.

Aburrido y molesto. Pero era una obligación apestosa.

No había otra opción que ir juntos… Sólo algunos bailarían y ellos eran uno de esos "afortunados" (como la señora Lockwood los había descrito).

Ensayar durante toda la tarde un baile del siglo XX o XIX… Nadie comprendía la gracia de ese baile.

¡Tienen que poner ganas y esfuerzo! – gritó la señora dueña de la enorme mansión. – Recuerden que es un baile que usaban para seducir y enamorar, y algunos otros para solamente pasar una noche feliz. – miró a Damon y sabía la historia de sus antepasados; él un mujeriego de primera que un día tuvo un hijo con una mujer cualquiera y lo crió solo – porque no iba a dejar que su hijo fuera criado por una sirvienta – y así surgieron los Salvatore en Mystic Falls. – Si sabe la historia de su antepasado, uno de los más importantes fundadores del pueblo, sabría de qué hablo.

Digamos que la historia del pueblo y de mis antepasados no me importa demasiado. – la indiferencia que demostraba ante esa fiesta era máxima. Nunca le había importado ese pueblo, ni a él ni a toda su generación anterior. – Y agreguemos que éste baile no es seductor en lo absoluto.

Es lo único que puede hacer; estaría – de cierta forma – pagando por todo lo que sus antepasados le hicieron al pueblo.

¿Agrandar su población? – hizo reír a todos.

Empeorarla. Ahora, sigamos. – Ni una de las jóvenes presentes dejaban de mirarlo y que Elena estuviera con él bailando sólo provocaba envidia; pero para él, felicidad. Pero también comprendía que ella iba a obligarlo a asistir a cada uno de los ensayos.

Miradas a cada movimiento y entonces comprendía lo seductor del baile, roces en los que no se tocaban, caricias que sólo el aire podía darles. Susurros por el movimiento.

Y luego de cinco horas por fin pudieron volver a sus casas agotados de oír a la señora Lockwood gritar durante toda la tarde cómo debían hacer las cosas y tomar a Damon para demostrarles cómo hacerlas. De todos los hombres que allí estaban, era el mejor bailarín.

¿Vas a pasar? – preguntó Elena al sentirlo a unos escasos centímetros de su espalda; espiando cada movimiento, examinándola… Buscando un por qué.

Si es que soy bienvenido me encantaría pasar señorita Gilbert. – el siglo diecinueve se le había pegado.

Es muy bienvenido señor Salvatore; por favor guste tomar asiento mientras traigo algo para beber. – se encaminaba a la cocina pero se vio, de repente, atrapada entre el sofá y Damon.

No creo que haga falta algo de beber señorita Gilbert. – la besó ansiando hacerlo durante toda la tarde en la que la tuvo cerca, separados por un hilo de viento y la señora Lockwood que no paraba de tomarlo para demostrar a los incompetentes de los "hijos de fundadores" cómo se hacían las cosas. Él y Elena eran un ejemplo para los demás que los miraban atontados. La televisión les consumía la cabeza.

Creo que soy afortunada. – interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Digo, después de ver como todas te miraban en el ensayo y de tenerte ahora conmigo, es tener suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿Pensas que tenerme es tener suerte? Yo creo que tenerme es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien; no soy bueno Elena, no sé cómo hacer bien las cosas y siempre en algo me equivocó. Siempre fue así y… No entiendo cómo lo haces, de verdad, pero me cambias; haces que me den ganas de hacer las cosas bien… De que todo sea diferente y me avergüence de lo que solía ser. Creo que el que tiene suerte, soy yo.

No digas estupideces Damon.

No lo son, Elena. Yo… De verdad no entiendo y no voy a lograr comprender cómo, por qué, cuándo… Pero tampoco es que me importe si vos estás ahí en todas mis respuestas. Y es así. Yo antes no me daba el lujo de conocer a alguien más que físicamente y ahora te estoy conociendo cada tarde, me esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que me decís e intentar comprenderte, saber qué pasa por tu mente cada vez que ves algo que te gusta. Yo… Nunca necesité a alguien y si no te tengo cerca siento que están a punto de desconectarme los pulmones y el corazón. – cerró los ojos con fuerza – Antes no decía todas éstas cosas que me hacían parecer ridículo y ahora salen, sólo salen sin que pueda ponerme a pensarlas.

Damon es hermoso…

No, Elena… Puede ser todo pero no es hermoso. El descontrol que formas en mi cabeza cada vez que te veo es como si un huracán, tornado y terremoto me atacaran y destruyeran todas las creencias que tenía antes de conocerte. Verte es como recordar las vacaciones cuando aún iba al colegio… Eran tan ansiadas y esperadas y se pasaban tan rápido. Y todavía no encuentro con qué compararte cada vez que me tocas, pero sé que no va a ser nada normal. – lo calló con un beso pidiendo, necesitando, que le explicara todo a través de él. Que dejara las palabras y las complicaciones para otro momento y que usara su energía o la poca que le quedaba, para besarla.

Y la noche los encontraba nuevamente allí, acostados uno junto al otro mirándose queriendo decirse tanto pero sin palabras sólo con gestos que ya ni se podían distinguir si eran de cariño. La noche los espiaba, esa oscuridad obsoleta les desvestía el alma.

Quería preguntarle cómo era ella, cómo era su mamá; por qué la había perdido. También quería preguntarle acerca de su papá, pero no sabía si eran temas aptos para tocar en ese momento en el que se lo veía tan feliz y tan vivo. Temas para hacerlo sentir muerto, en una miseria abarcadora de toda su vida.

Se atrevió, porque para comprenderlo debía atravesarle el alma con una aguja y con una lupa al mismo tiempo.

Damon… ¿Cómo era tu mamá? – lo sacó de sus cavilaciones trayéndolo nuevamente al verdadero mundo.

¿Mi mamá? – miró el cielo esperando que su mamá se encontrara allí, dejando de lado su ateísmo para pasar a un cristianismo obsesivo – Mi mamá era perfecta, era la mujer más hermosa y delicada que la vida me dio el lujo de conocer. Era buena, amable, simpática y sabía cómo tratar. Si me veía mal entendía con tal sólo observar una reacción y me comprendía. Me ayudaba y sacaba de mi cara decenas de sonrisas que nadie podría sacarme en esos momentos. Luchó hasta el último segundo de su vida por mi papá, porque creía esperanzadamente que él volvería a ser el de antes. – su mirada cambió ahora por un brillo especial.

¿De qué murió?

Cáncer de páncreas. Muy tarde se hizo los estudios y no había muchas curas posibles… En los últimos meses nada más había que esperar a que pasara lo que todos sabíamos que iba a pasar.

Lo siento.

Está bien… Aprendí cómo llevarlo; tardé demasiado eso lo acepto, pero ahora entiendo. ¿Cómo eran tus papás Elena? ¿Me aceptarían como pretendiente de su hija? – ahí fue cuando un nudo en la garganta se le formó… Su duda existencial de querer saber si sería el novio que toda madre desearía para su hija.


	9. La primera cita

¿Por qué no serías el chico que toda mamá quiere para su hija?

¿En serio, Elena? Todos en éste pueblo saben mi pasado y eso juega en contra. No sé, a mí jamás me hubiera importado ser el "pretendiente perfecto" – se levantó de la cama tendiéndole una mano - ¿Salimos a algún lado? ¡Como una cita! Una de verdad y a la que por fin salimos.

¿No como todos nuestros intentos de citas?

Una de verdad, ir a comer, al cine, a donde quieras… Pero en una cita de verdad. – ella tomó su mano y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura y sentir como la cabeza de Damon se pegaba sobre la suya. – Pero hoy no, mañana… Ric me dijo que quiere que hablemos, así que tengo que ir a mi casa.

¿No vas a volver? – le hizo puchero y sabía que así iba a convencerlo, pero no se dejó aflojar… Tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

No creo, pero mañana a la mañana vengo… ¿Sí?

Sí. – contestó animada; no iba a pasar la noche con él pero mañana estarían todo el día juntos.

Mañana a la noche, te paso a buscar y salimos… Nada va a arruinarlo.

Sé que nada va a arruinarlo. – vio como se marchaba y se acercó a su ventana para observar como cruzaba la calle, sabiendo, que ella era su espía y no se perdía ningún movimiento que éste daba.

Ingresó a su casa feliz y no escuchó por ningún lado a Ric, tampoco vio su auto por lo que dedujo que debía estar en el Grill tomando algo, o sólo observando qué chica sería ésta noche.

E intentó dormirse, como pudo, dio vueltas por toda la cama enredándose en las sábanas y el edredón negro; pero no lo lograba. Se levantó para comer algo, hacer algo que le diera sueño y a su mente no venía nada.

Y Ric no llegaba para entretenerse un poco… Evidentemente había conseguido una chica que tenía la casa sola y podía divertirse allí. Y él lejos de Elena.

¿De qué querría que hablemos? – se preguntó y escuchó un leve eco en la casa al estar tan vacía. Miró por los ventanales el inmenso e imponente jardín: con árboles, flores, caminos de piedra con antorchas… El jardín que su mamá siempre hubiera soñado. Claro que le faltaba la pileta pero en un lugar frío como Mystic Falls, no hacía falta. – No sabes lo que te amo, mamá. – dijo. Por fin comenzaba a recordarla bien sin la necesidad de llorar y de sentirse morir por como su cuerpo le respondía cada vez peor. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de un coma alcohólico por tomar tanto.

Se sentó en el piano y notó la hoja con aquellas melodías que compuso pensando en Elena y en su mamá; las dos mujeres de su vida. Ellas que con tan sólo oír su nombre le sacaban más de una sonrisa sincera. Anna y Elena. Tan sólo decir sus nombres en cualquier tipo de orden sonaba perfecto, tan perfecto como sus melodías relacionadas con ellas; escribirse a si mismo que no hay pociones para el amor… Que tan sólo hay que dejarlo salir. Aún no conseguía cómo dejarlo salir pero, pero iba a lograrlo. Por Elena y por su mamá, por Anna.

Por sus dos mujeres.

¿Hola? - gritó Ric cerrando la puerta tras de si.

¡Acá estoy! – contestó también en un grito.

Hablé con Jenna… No me contuve, estaba borracho, sin compañía y tenía que llamarla.

Tener un teléfono cerca estando borracho no es para nada lindo. – giró para verlo de frente, aún sentado en la silla del piano. - ¿Te acordas de qué le dijiste?

Que era una cobarde por no defender lo que sentía y ocultarse en el miedo. Que cuando yo encontrara a alguien ella no iba a parar de preguntarse "¿qué hubiera pasado?" y que no iba a estar esperándola siempre. Le dije que la amaba y que la necesitaba al lado mío; que tenía otra imagen de ella, de luchadora y que jamás iba a rendirse… Y ni siquiera lo intentó. – escupió con enojo.

¿Y qué te contestó? – la respuesta le causaba risa al imaginarse cómo de enojada habría estado Jenna.

Que no la entendía y que nunca lo había hecho. Y me dijo, cito textualmente: "Sos un estúpido, alcohólico y ¿sabes qué? Yo también te quería pero haciendo lo que haces de usar a las mujeres, me demostras que sos igual a todos y que sos la copia exacta de Damon. Los dos unos idiotas."

¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? – no entendía por qué le había dicho eso… ¡Ah sí! Cuando ella se fue él se había alejado de Elena. Sí, era por eso. – Esa chica necesita una noche de sexo frenético para curar ese mal humor.

¡Sí! Y no me importaría dársela… ¿Qué tengo que hacer Damon? – estaba deprimido; pocas veces lo había notado tan así… Parecía que tenía las defensas bajas, a punto de caer por un pozo sin fin.

Ir y buscarla; no le des tiempo a que te diga algo, apenas te abra la puerta del departamento la besas… Sí, creo que eso haría yo en una situación así.

¿Salgo ahora? – levantó una ceja para saber si de verdad le hablaba en serio - ¡Sí, salgo ahora! – gritó y subió a tomar su bolso (que no había desarmado desde que llegó) – Nos vemos en unas semanas… Voy a darle buen humor a Jenna. – marchó su BMW y a toda velocidad, salió en busca de Jenna y a apostar de una vez por todas, a lo que sentía.

¡Solo devuelta! – gritó y tomó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje. – Te… Ex… - leía mientras tocaba la pantalla para escribir. – Te extraño. – lo envió y depositó el celular sobre la cola del piano para poder tocar en paz, la primer melodía que viniera a su mente. Buscaba inspiración pero no tenía que pensar en Elena o su mamá, principalmente porque si pensaba dos segundos más en Elena iba a correr a buscarla y no pensaría separarse de ella durante toda la noche. Y su mamá… Ya había sido suficiente por hoy. En cambio su papá llegó a su mente: Giuseppe Salvatore. Ese millonario que antes era simpático y bueno, amistoso, amable y ahora era tan sólo un hombre amargado que vagaba por la vida en busca de una muerte que aún no llegaba (como él se lo había confesado miles de veces en las tantas peleas que tuvieron) ¿Por qué nunca le dio una oportunidad? Jamás se había abierto a él e intentar compartir algo; su papá siempre estaba ocupado cuando él lo necesitaba y nunca había ido a ninguno de los eventos de los que él era participe. Y tampoco quería pensar en todos los cumpleaños en los que se ausentó por viajes de negocios. Lo imperdonable, el motivo de su rechazo hacia una relación hijo-padre perfecta era cómo él había dejado de amar a su mamá. Pero supuso que lo que más le dolía era que no estuvo con ella los últimos minutos de vida y tampoco llegó al funeral… No quiso ver por última vez a su esposa. Lo odiaba por ver sufrir a su mamá por su culpa y que él no se diera cuenta, ¡NO! Que sí se diera cuenta y no quisiera remediarlo. "Yo también te extraño. ¿Qué tenes preparado para nuestra primera cita?" leyó en el mensaje que le contestó Elena sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento amargo. ¿Había que preparar algo? ¿Qué podía preparar? Era primerizo en éste tema y ninguna idea se le venía a la mente. No podía llamar a Jenna porque no estaba del mejor de los humores y Ric… Ric tenía la imaginación de una tortuga. "Yo voy a preparar algo, pero quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que tengo una cita. Por si no te gusta lo que vamos a hacer." Se defendía desde ahora ante cualquier error. - ¡Ya sé! – tomó las partituras y las metió en su mochila. Llamó a un par de contactos y tuvo todo arreglado para mañana – Es muy especial para hacer lo que pienso hacer. – "No te preocupes, si estamos juntos va a ser la mejor cita que jamás hubiera tenido. Te quiero Damon." Le llenó el corazón, tanto que parecía estar a punto de explotar. "Yo también, Elena." Ella lo conocía cuando él se ponía así y supuso todo el miedo que tenía y decidió dejarlo, no iba a hacer que se alejara nuevamente de ella porque era muy terco y le costaría demasiado volver a acercarse a él. "Buenas noches, que descanses." Le mandó y se acostó a dormir sin esperar recibir respuesta porque, sabía demasiado bien, que no llegaría.

Al otro día se levantó temprano y no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso; quizás porque si tenía suerte podría llevar a Elena a la escuela y estaba listo para defenderla si a Stefan se le ocurría aparecer. Porque ésta vez no iba a dejarlo acercarse ni diez centímetros a la casa de ella.

Salió a correr como hacía de costumbre y cuando él volvía, su hermosa vecina se preparaba para salir.

¡Es tarde para correr! – le gritó con una sonrisa.

Es el horario perfecto… - contestó ella - ¡Vos saliste temprano!

¡Se llama madrugar! Es algo que pasa cuando se está emocionado. – cruzó la calle y se acomodó mejor mientras la esperaba.

¿Se puede saber por qué estás emocionado? – preguntó lo obvio.

No creo que te interese… Hoy voy a salir con una chica.

¿Ah sí? Entonces no tengo oportunidad…

Llegaste tarde; ella es como dueña de una parte de mí y no creo que pueda haber otra chica… Perdón por decepcionarte. – era un juego absurdo para cualquiera que los oyera, pero ellos estaban felices.

¿Ni siquiera un beso? – se acercaba peligrosamente tentando su oportunidad de salir a correr aquella mañana.

¡Ni siquiera un beso! Ella se puede enojar mucho… ¿No ibas a salir a correr? – alejó sólo su rostro del de Elena. –

Sí, en eso estaba… - quería un beso y por ese juego se lo había negado; pero estaba feliz.

¿Te llevo al colegio?

Sip… ¡No puede ser, ahora digo "Sip" como vos! – se quejó riendo.

Sip, son efectos secundarios que soy capaz de causar en las mujeres… Hay otros, ese es de lo más leve. – le guiñó un ojo y se metió en su casa para seguir preparando todo para su cita; esa en la que se esmeraba tanto por que todo saliera bien.

Se bañó para relajarse un poco y no tuvo noción del tiempo cuando Elena le mandaba un mensaje si podía llevarlos al colegio o iban caminando. Corriendo salió de la casa y los tres se subieron al auto. Jeremy fue el primero en bajar encontrándose con Bonnie, él se despidió de Elena como habían deseado hacerlo esa mañana y volvió, apresurado, a su casa para poder finalizar todo.

Con las ansias que tenía revisaba la mochila y estuvo a punto de romperle el cierre de tanto abrir y cerrar; y es que quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Porque la quería.

Sí, la quería pero le costaba decirlo… No iba a decírselo a cualquier persona.

¡El ensayo! El ensayo en la casa de los Lockwood; Elena ya debe estar allá.

Volvió a salir corriendo y llegó a tiempo, casi sobre la hora y todavía faltaba un chico al que tuvieron que esperar por cinco minutos y la señora Lockwood no se guardó las ganas de retarlo de mil y un maneras.

Ensayaron toda la tarde, repetían pasos que debían salir a la perfección de una danza irrazonable para muchos; ¿Danza seductora? Todos creían y estaban casi seguros que de seductora no tenía nada. Bailar junto a tu pareja y no poder tocar su mano en los primeros pasos y luego balancearse al compás de un vals antiguo – al que no llamaban vals – con presencia de unos violines que hacían a las mujeres perder la compostura y dejarse llevar en un violonchelo rítmico siguiendo un perdido saxofón que apenas se notaba para luego darle lugar al piano que las hacía recobrar la compostura y mantenerlas vírgenes por unos días más, hasta el próximo baile. Hablando exclusivamente de aquel fin de siglo XIX. Tan trágico para muchos.

Y para él y Elena era seductor; pero ya no se sabía si era seductor o era torpe porque por perderse en sus miradas, por dejar fluir aquella "magia" presente entre ellos, se tropezaban estúpidamente, chocaban sus cuerpos en forma de broma. Se ganaban con gusto los retos de la señora Lockwood pero gozaban de ello sin parar de mirarse y de comprender que así la pasaban bien, tan sólo amándose de esa manera que parecía tan infantil.

Elena fue a la casa de Bonnie junto con Jeremy y él volvió a su casa no sin antes un par de besos tras un árbol, caricias y más besos y que ella prácticamente lo echara. Luego se verían y tendrían toda la noche para eso. Pero no tenían que llegar tarde.

Se bañó a las siete y media y se introdujo en la gran decisión de qué ponerse – comprendiendo por primera vez a las mujeres cada vez que tenían una fiesta o algo importante y "no tenían nada que ponerse" – pero es que era especial. ¡Su primera cita! Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, jamás. Él siendo cariñoso, tierno, amable, gentil, simpático y protector con una mujer. Cuando sólo era un seductor de rasgos felinos que buscaba sexo por una noche y listo, al otro día despreciaba a las mujeres que lo habían entretenido echándolas de su casa sin darles explicación, rompiendo con le errónea ilusión de que significaban algo más que sólo eso para él. Y estaban muy equivocadas. Era Damon Salvatore, no un galán de telenovela barata.

Optó por ponerse unos jeans negros ajustados a sus largas y perfectas piernas y unas zapatillas urbanas negras. Se pasó por el pantalón un cinturón de cuero negro y luego se puso una camiseta manga larga azul oscuro con botones en la zona del cuello. Agarró su característica campera de cuero y tomando la mochila, se dispuso a salir para buscar a Elena.

Golpeó la puerta sólo una vez y escuchó un grito que le pedía que esperara unos minutos; Elena.

Se sentó en el banco de la puerta esperando a que ella saliera a abrirle, pero suponía que iba a tardarse demasiado. O por lo menos eso sentía.

Evidentemente Jeremy no estaba y agradecía internamente por eso, porque sino tendría que aparentar simpatía y era algo que no sentía hacia él; por más que lo prefiriera antes que a Stefan y sabiendo su pasado pensaba que era lo mejor para Elena… Pero no quería socializar con nadie por ahora. Su mente estaba en Elena y eso ya era suficiente.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la eternidad de la noche caer en él, cubriéndolo en delgadas sábanas negras que del otro lado eran blancas.

Su mirada se perdió en las estrellas, brillantes e imponentes alzadas en un espacio infinito que incitaba a navegar - sueños de astronauta – y a descubrir las miles de cosas que allí se hallaban.

Buscaba paz y pensó que apagando su mirada la encontraría; buscando volver a encontrarse luego de haberse perdido en tantas noches y no recordar ninguna en la que sintiera ésta felicidad descolocante.

Hola… - se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta incitando a salir sólo si él la miraba. Estaba hermosa, era perfecta y bella, pero ésta noche no sabía si era por las circunstancias o por como estaba posicionada la sonrisa blanca en la más alta de las alegrías oscuras, alumbrándola, resaltando esa perfección abrasadora que lo quemaba como si fuera la última brasa prendida de un fuego avivado durante años.

Hola. – contestó perdido en ella ahora, pero sin la necesidad de querer encontrarse. No admiraba su vestuario, la admiraba a ella. Porque sus jeans blancos ajustados a sus largas piernas le recordaban esa vez en la que el corazón amenazaba con colapsar a causa de la felicidad que sentía. Su camiseta manga larga negra de escote en V y unos tacos para quedar a la altura de él… Suecos, esos suecos tan diferentes a los de la primera "cita" en la que la besó por primera vez. Y una campera de cuero que cubría sus brazos y tapaba un collar que se adueñaba de su cuello. Un cuello que ya era suyo. – Estás hermosa.

Muchas gracias – estaba feliz, si él se lo decía era imposible que no le sacara una sonrisa.

¿Nos vamos?

¿A dónde vamos? – necesitaba saber ya qué era lo que Damon había preparado para su primera cita.

Eso es un secreto; pero sé que te va a encantar y si no nada más tenes que recordar que es mi primera cita.

Va a ser perfecta. – se acercó a él para besarlo, tomándolo del cuello de la campera de cuero así se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Si así seguimos, no creo que vayamos a tener una cita; vamos. Cruzaron la calle tomados de la mano, y se pararon frente al Camaro de Damon, la dio vuelta y sacó un pañuelo negro del bolsillo de sus jeans. – Si ves el camino, vas a saber a dónde vamos; te conoces el pueblo de memoria. No sería justo para mí.

¡Damon! – se quejaba con una sonrisa, el gesto había sido lindo, no, más que lindo: hermoso, perfecto, excelente. La guió hasta el asiento del copiloto y la ayudo a sentarse para salir corriendo al otro lado y poder subirse él. Condujo sin dejar de observarla apenas se detenía en un semáforo… Tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para que se mareara y tampoco supiera a dónde se dirigían. Era una sorpresa. La ayudó a bajarse y a caminar. Sintió como una puerta se abría y él susurraba con otra persona quien se marchó a los pocos minutos. No sabía donde estaba, según su instinto debían estar en el centro comercial por todas las vueltas que dieron… Pero estaba demasiado silencioso.

Por acá. – la tomó de los hombros y la llevó hasta otra puerta para abrirla y sentir nuevamente el frío. De vuelta entraron.

¿Dónde estamos?

Sorpresa. – se sentó en una silla y sintió un mantel frente a ella que rozaba su pierna produciéndole un leve cosquilleo. A su alrededor un intrigante silencio. Una onda de calor se aproximaba a su cara pero no lograba descifrar qué podía ser; no la dejó tocar nada sobre la mesa hasta que le sacara el pañuelo de la cara. Lo sintió cerca de su oído; su respiración la aceleraba y aún lograba ponerla nerviosa. – Espero que te guste. – sintió unas expertas manos tras su nuca y luego que el pañuelo se iba aflojando poco a poco.

¿Abro los ojos? – la luz del ambiente no era muy alta por lo que no debía acostumbrar mucho sus ojos. Pasaba de la oscuridad a un poco de luz tenue.

Si queres… - volvió a susurrar. Lentamente los fue abriendo con las cálidas manos de Damon entre las de ella. Quería asegurarse que seguía allí junto a ella y que su calor corporal no era de un sueño más en el que era protagonista.

Una mesa con un mantel blanco y un camino negro entre muchas otras de un fino restaurante al que muy pocos podían ir en el pueblo… Era para la gente de la clase alta. Con una hermosa vista al lago y su mesa junto a los enormes ventanales que le dejaban una perfecta visión de éste y la luna alumbrándolo; con el bosque en segundo plano.

Una rosa sobre la mesa y un candelabro con velas alumbrándolos. Sólo eso además de las bajas luces que el lugar proporcionaba. Un escenario y nadie a su alrededor. Sólo ella y Damon. En perfecta compañía.

Era tan romántico como todo estaba ambientado perfectamente y parecía que buscaba resaltar los ojos de él que no paraban de mirarla en busca de una positiva respuesta. Una necesidad constante de estar aprobado para sentir que hacía las cosas bien y que iba lográndolo poco a poco. Que se iba ganando su amor y que sus inseguridades sobre él mismo se iban apagando.

Y así era.

Se había esmerado, era perfecto. Era todo lo que una chica alguna vez habría deseado; todo lo que una mamá espera para su hija. Un chico preocupado, dulce, sincero, simpático, divertido, Damon, solamente Damon.

Y por más que a veces tuviera su lado frío con los demás, lo sacaba cada vez que tenía que defenderla y parecía una fiera; se le erizaba la piel y sus ojos pasaban de ser un río celeste con el reflejo del amor en él, a un mar en pleno tsunami.

Damon cambiaba por ella y la llevaba a ser diferente persona, a pensar en ella por primera vez y aunque suene egoísta, era lo que necesitaba. Actuar sabiendo qué era lo mejor para ella, que lo que los demás piensen le deje de importar. Él la convertía en esa persona que necesitaba ser.

La atendió toda la noche como si fuera un campesino en busca de satisfacer a la reina del pueblo para alargar su vida, para entregar su amor. Lo hizo porque sabía que ésta era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Elena cómo podía llegar a ser y como ella la cambiaba. Porque la quería y aunque no pudiera decirlo seguido, lo hacía cada microsegundo que pasaba.

Una música de fondo sonaba en perfecta sincronía con el ambiente; cenaron observando el lago y como éste los observaba a ellos con sus aguas cristalinas y el mejor de los paisajes. Los ojos de Damon.

Un amigo aparentemente le había hecho el favor de reservar el lugar sólo para ellos. El dueño del lugar. Conocido de Giuseppe Salvatore.

Ser Salvatore ayudaba demasiado.

Pero no quiso hablar de su papá por más que intentó sacarle el tema toda la noche. Insistía.

Y es que sabía que no iba a sacarle información porque él no estaba listo para hablar. Si hablaron de sus padres y se emocionaron con la conversación. Pero por algo no podía contarle a Elena de su papá.

- Ahora te tengo una sorpresa… - la guió al balcón exterior y allí fue cuando la sorprendió por completo.


	10. Lejos

Se quedó parada en una esquina del balcón observando como Damon tomaba algo de la otra punta; una forma peculiar y conocida tenía el estuche negro del que estaba por sacar algo: una guitarra.

Yo… Hay veces que no sé expresarme bien hablando y termino arruinando todo. Por eso es que prefiero cantar y decirte todo lo que siento por vos. Y también quiero que sepas que la canción no es mía, porque las mías no se las muestro a nadie y nunca lo voy a hacer. Así que espero que te guste – empezó a tocar unas notas con la guitarra mientras no paraba de mirarla, esperando a que comprendiera todo lo que quería decirle.

_Lo más lindo del mar, es cuando por completo_

_Lo moja la hermosura, de tu pelo. _

_Lo gracioso del sol, es cuando no ve nada_

_Le encandila los ojos, la luz de tu mirada_

_Lo lindo de la noche y las estrellas_

_Es que tu rostro habita en todas ellas_

_Lo lindo de mi vida es el saber eh… _

_Que la gobierna tu ser, que la gobierna tu ser._

_Que la gobierna tu ser_

_Lo lindo de tocarte es que me mata_

_No me das tiempo ni de entrar en coma_

_Lo más lindo del viento es cuando trata_

_De ir de la mano junto con tu aroma_

_Pero eres para mí, como la luna_

_Que podría contemplarte hasta ser viejo_

_Radiante y más hermosa que ninguna_

_Pero siempre tan lejos, pero siempre tan lejos_

_Pero siempre tan lejos, pero siempre tan lejos_

_Pero siempre tan lejos, pero siempre tan lejos_

Lentamente se fue acercando a él intentando rebuscadamente sacar algo de lo que su interior sentía al escuchar esa hermosa canción que Damon acababa de cantarle. Una canción que expresaba, según lo que le había dicho anteriormente, cuánto la amaba y lo hermoso que le parecía que ella estuviera en su vida. Que hubiera llegado para alegrarlo como nadie lo había hecho en años.

Quiso besarlo pero necesitaba agradecerle con palabras, por primera vez tenía que trasmitir sus sentimientos sin usar su mirada o algún gesto físico de cariño.

No… No sé qué decir, Damon.

Si no te gusto… Yo, a mí me encanta ésta canción y pensé que… - se revolvía el cabello una y otra vez dejando la guitarra en el piso y sin poder mirar a nada.

Me encanto, pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte es que… - ahora por fin la miraba, expectante en busca de algo que lo hiciera sentir completo, algo que no fueran sus labios o su cuerpo. Necesitaba su voz en estos momentos. – No soy buena en esto, o en éste momento justamente nada me viene a la cabeza; miles de sílabas sin sentido que se me acumulan y listo, se pierden. Se desarman y no puedo formar nada.

No hay que decir nada. - ¡Sí! Sí había que decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo específico que quisiera oír.

Sí, tengo que decirte algo… - jugueteaba con sus manos impaciente a lo que pudiera llegar a confesarle – Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida, quise a alguien tanto como a vos y… Y sé que por más que hayamos tenido nuestras peleas, estoy acá… Queriéndote cada vez más a cada segundo que pasa y con cada gesto que haces me derretís. Me haces sentir sobre una llama viva que me va quemando por dentro. Te quiero Damon y ésta fue la mejor cita que tuve y siempre será la mejor. – estaba paralizado, no se lo esperaba.

Yo también te quiero Elena. – sonrió sinceramente, feliz… Completamente feliz.

Se marcharon de allí, juntos, tomados de la mano siendo una pareja de lo menos oficial que pueda existir. Y se fueron en el auto, perdiéndose por completo en la inmensidad de esa ciudad tan pequeña que al principio no prometía nada, pero con el pasar de los días le juraba un futuro prometedor. Lleno de emoción y alegría, pero por sobre todo: amor.

Y después de esa primera cita, vinieron muchas más que terminaban en una noche de pasión que ambos pasaban juntos; una noche en la que se fundían en los nombres del otro. En la que no podían dejar de ser, le era imposible dejar de ser Damon; experimentado cuando de sexo se trataba y por más que con Elena fuera más que diferente, porque así lo era, esa necesidad salía a luz y la llevaba a la más ahogante de las demostraciones.

Pasó un mes, dos y hasta quizás tres pero el tiempo se les había ido volando que no tenían noción de que Elena pronto se iría a una universidad y él se quedaría sólo en ese pueblo y ahora sí, sin nada que le llamara de verdad la atención.

Lo único que hacía era estudiar, seguir estudiando y no parar, esperando que alguna universidad la aceptara y ella tendría que estar más que preparada para el examen de admisión.

Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es que cada vez se alejaba más de Damon dándole un segundo plano en su vida, dejándolo devastado por la cantidad de citas que preparó y a las que no acudió por seguir estudiando y no tener tiempo para recordar que había quedado en encontrarse con él. Si tenía suerte podía verla cuando salía a correr, pero tan sólo eran diez minutos porque cuando volvía no quería hablar con él. Siempre tenía que estudiar.

Elena creo… Tenes que descansar un poco. Sabes un montón, vas a dar bien ese examen. – quería protegerla; cuidarla e intentar animarla, pero pocas veces lo había conseguido. – Elena…

¡Damon si no vas a hacer ningún comentario productivo no te necesito acá! Es más, no aparezcas en toda ésta semana… - con todo el malhumor que ambos tenían, que ella dijera eso sólo le dio una opción. Iba a irse… Ella no quería pasar tiempo con él y cuando estuviera en la universidad menos. Porque ahí tendría que seguir estudiando y para Elena era importante, pero él ya no.

Está bien. Adiós Elena. – escupió con furia y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, esperando a que ella saliera a buscarlo y lo besara, se abrazara a él y prometerle que se quedarían juntos toda la noche como hace un mes que no hacían. Pero no iba a hacerlo, ni ahora ni en los seis años en la universidad… Porque eso duraba la carrera de medicina. Cruzó y comenzaría a armar las valijas. No le importó que luego se arrepintiera de eso, pero él también necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar qué iba a hacer de su vida. Estudiar algo quizás… Tenía casi veinte años y alguna universidad tendría que aceptarlo. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas se pongan así? De un mes al otro él también se había alejado de Elena sin el gusto de ayudarla a estudiar o intentar calmarla porque sabía que todo iba bien. Lo sabía. Y la amaba tanto que sentía que le hacía daño, tanto daño como ella le había hecho.

¡Damon! – gritó parándolo en medio de la calle. Madrugada de Septiembre; ella en pijama y él sin su característica campera de cuero.

¿Qué? Me quedó claro que no me necesitas al lado tuyo y que soy un segundo plano en tu vida. – le tiró la verdad en la cara, todo lo que venía sintiendo en esos meses. – Me cansé Elena… Me abrí a vos como el peor de los libros, ese que nadie quiere leer; esperanzado pero con miedo de que no me eligieras, pero lo hiciste y no entiendo por qué. ¿Para a los meses dejarme de lado como si fuera un auto al que le falta una rueda? ¿Con qué necesidad hacerme ilusionar, Elena? – ya no se notaba el amor que sentía por ella, ahora sólo hablaba su rabia.

Damon yo… No quise…

Pero lo hiciste. Y si de verdad no hubieras querido, habrías pedido perdón… Pero aún los sigo esperando. – veía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus goteantes ojos, y es que no iba a dar vuelta atrás a excepción de que un buen motivo lo hiciera arrepentirse. Y con Elena, cualquiera era un buen motivo.

¡Es que no me entendes! No entendes que la universidad es lo más importante en estos momentos para mí y necesito toda la concentración del mundo y parece que lo único que te interesa es vos. ¡Damon por favor! Necesito que me acepten en la universidad y estudiar lo que tanto quiero estudiar…

¿Y cuando estés allá? ¿Te vas a acordar de mí, Elena? O siempre vas a estar estudiando. Me parece ilógico mantener ésta "relación" – ironizó con sus dedos – si no vas a tener tiempo para mí.

¿Entonces es mi culpa que no encuentres nada interesante para hacer? ¿Es mi culpa que no quieras ser nadie en la vida? ¡Hacé lo que quieras, Damon! Mi prioridad es mi futuro.

La mía es el presente. Evidentemente no encajamos Elena; perdón por tu perdida de tiempo, prometo no hacerlo más… - y cuando volvió a darse vuelta, fue cuando cayó en lo que hacía. ¿Y era lo mejor? Su orgullo no dejaba que continuara hablando, decir algo razonable; tampoco podía pensar. En esos momentos cualquier cosa que saliera de su cabeza iba a ser una idiotez. Lo dejó que se marchara, que se encerrara en su casa e hiciera lo que quería hacer, ella tan sólo iba a volver a estudiar.

Se quedó dormida sobre un libro de anatomía y cuando se despertó al día siguiente estaba contracturada; salió a correr… Necesitaba despejarse e intentar olvidar esa punzada que tenía en el corazón. Cuando volvió, algo no marchaba bien… Damon cargaba bolsos en su auto y no tenía el aspecto amable de siempre. Jeremy intentaba pararlo, parecían enojados.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no caía en nada. Ver que Damon ni siquiera la registraba era como si la metieran en un diccionario y tuviera que correr en busca de algún significado.

¿Iba a irse? ¿Así de fácil pensaba marcharse?

¿Qué sucede? – intentó que la voz no se le quebrase, no mostrarse frágil por más que ambos supieran que ya lo era ante éstas situaciones.

A mí no me toca explicarte eso Elena. – levantó ambas manos en símbolo de paz y se marchó de allí, dejándolos solos.

Me voy. – su mirada era fría; como la primera vez que lo había visto. Como cada vez que alguien lo lastimaba y él no podía defenderse de ninguna manera. Dolor cerca de la pupila. Lo notó.

¿Así nomás? ¡Te vas! – suspiró poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y dando vueltas pensando que así iba a despertarse; que se despertaría en la cama de Damon luego de aquella primera cita y que todo volvería a aquellos tiempos.

No es tu culpa que no encuentre nada interesante para hacer, me marcho a no sé dónde, a buscar algo interesante Elena y te dejo porque vos sí te mereces ser alguien en la vida y triunfar. Y yo, yo nada más estorbo y te culpo de no prestarme atención cuando se trata de un tema que de verdad te preocupa.

Damon, no por favor… - lo tomó de los brazos y se colocó frente a la puerta del conductor de su Camaro, impediría a toda costa que se vaya.

¡NO! – casi gritó – Por una vez no soy egoísta, por una sola vez hago las cosas bien Elena y necesito que me dejes hacerlo. Yo entendí que si estoy al lado tuyo nunca vas a ser alguien, y no te lo mereces. Me voy a ir porque creo que si tenemos que encontrarnos, vamos a hacerlo sin necesidad de buscarnos. Por eso me voy, Elena. Porque necesito que me demuestres qué tan grande podes llegar a ser. – de a poco la fue corriendo.

Tengo que detenerte Damon, eso pensaba hacer pero ahora simplemente no puedo; me duele tanto que me dejes así.

No te estoy dejando. Me estoy dejando. Estoy dejando de lado al Damon egoísta y caprichoso para ser la persona madura que se supone que debo ser. Y por vos Elena. Así que necesito que los dos nos separemos; que por más que nos cueste: nada de mensajes, de mails, llamadas, nada. La distancia también me va a servir. – a cada sonido que salía de su boca se iba alejando cada vez más de ella, marcando una distancia que con kilómetros jamás podría ser medida. Una distancia que abarcaba mucho más que sólo sentimientos.

¿Te vas a cuidar?

Eso vengo haciendo hace diecinueve años, Elena. La que tiene que cuidarse sos vos. – ya estaba a un costado del auto y le daba todo el espacio que él necesitaba para salir. Huir.

Lo prometo. – y no había vuelta atrás; él iba a irse dijera lo que le dijera.

Y lo más triste de todo era que no se despidió de ella con un último beso y lo entendió. Debía marcharse sin sufrir demasiado, era suficiente con lo que ya estaba sintiendo. Y ahí, en el momento menos oportuno fue cuando recordó el olor de Damon, ese que todavía no lograba descubrir… Y que tanto la traería demente todo ese tiempo que pasarían separados.

No dejó de mirarlo hasta que dobló a cinco cuadras de su casa, desapareciendo de la vida de ella y creyendo que si se iba, lograría ser feliz y triunfar. Y eso pensaba hace semanas atrás, que necesitaba estar sola… Pero se daba cuenta lo idiota que había sido ahora. Ahora que él se empeñó en desaparecer de su vida y lo había logrado. Cuando más la necesitaba ella no había estado para él; en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre él tuvo que irse solo al cementerio porque ella estaba estudiando y lo comprendió, sus estudios eran importantes. Y volvió devastado de aquella visita pero no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirla y prefería sufrir en silencio. Apenas se vieron por esas semanas, él sufriendo en silencio porque sino iba a molestarla y comenzarían a discutir como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho y no tenía las ganas suficientes. Ya no le importaba rendirse sin intentar; ella debía ser la que saliera ganando para conformarse un poco.

Y lloró lo que no había llorado en meses luego de cada discusión por siempre lo mismo, la atención que en él depositaba. Volvió a llorar y se fue sentando con su espalda contra la puerta de Damon; sabiendo que no iba a verlo allí. Lo había recuperado, había recuperado a su inconfundible niño de ojos tan claros que le parecía un insulto no pararse a observarlo, lo había recuperado diez años tarde. Y ahora volvía a perderlo en tan sólo unos meses, esperando y pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas, que no pasara tanto tiempo para volver a encontrarse. Juntó ambas manos sobre el volante y apretando su boca, no lloró; ya no iba a llorar más porque no se lo merecía. Sí, se lo merecía pero no iba a hacerlo. ¿A eso se referían con que madurar era duro?

Pero no iba a arrepentirse.

Tenía la fe de que iba a encontrarse con Elena.

Con su Elena.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Ric y Jenna estaban muy ocupados en ellos mismo y la "pareja" que habían logrado formar y él no quería molestarlos. No ahora. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y pensar, lograr entender qué iba a hacer…

Condujo sin quererlo a su casa, esa casa en la que había crecido y que conocía de memoria. Que le traía tanta felicidad y tristeza. Miles de emociones pasaron por su cuerpo en segundos. Dejándolo atontado en el medio de la calle sin decidirse a entrar. ¿Debía hacerlo? Lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras manejaba solo por la autopista recorriendo el país, lo único que pasó por su mente fue arreglar las cosas con su papá. Era lo necesario.

Señor Salvatore ¡Qué gusto verlo! Su papá se encuentra en su escritorio, si desea pasar a verlo puedo informarle que ha venido… - un hombre que no conocía lo iba guiando por su casa.

Está bien, primero tengo que hacer unas cosas. Que mi papá no se entere que estoy acá.

Como guste señor. – lo dejó solo subiendo las escaleras, necesitaba estar nuevamente allí para saber que todo estaba tal y cual lo recordaba. La habitación de su madre. La inmensa cama en el medio y uno de los enormes ventanales alumbrándola. Todos los muebles aún allí y sus fotos, collares, anillos. Seguía intacto y se notaba que todos los días iban a limpiarla.

La extraño tanto como vos, Damon. – hablo alguien a su espalda.

Hola Giuseppe.

Damon… Creo que hiciste bien en venir.

¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?

Siempre visito la habitación de tu mamá, todos los días a toda hora. Me hace falta, tanto como vos.

Tarde lo decís.

Pero lo digo, Damon. Mi generación no se acostumbraba a demostrar cosa, ni a sus hijos ni a nadie que no fuera su esposa, es así. Y también costaba decir lo que sentía, a mí mucho más. ¿Nunca te enamoraste Damon? ¿Intentaste hacerlo alguna vez? – y tocó el tema que menos quería tocar. Acababa de huir de Elena y era muy temprano para recordarla.

Vayamos al grano.

Yo sí me enamoré, de tu mamá. Y me costó muchísimo decirle lo que sentía… Compartíamos miles de cosas, ella sabía que la quería. Pero jamás iba a dar el primer pasó, tenía que esperarme a mí. Y cuando por fin lo hice, cuando comencé a demostrar mi amor por ella, a los años se enfermó Damon y me arrepentí de no haber aprovechado cada minuto con ella, besándola o estando a su lado. Y lo sufrí Damon…

No parecía.

Cada uno lo sufre a su manera. Y yo no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para ella y estudiar día y noche si existía alguna cura en cualquier lugar del mundo. Por eso me encerré así, pensando que iba a hallar algo antes de que ella muriera, y no lo hice. Y ahora me arrepiento, de todo lo que no llegué a ver. De todo lo que me necesitabas y me culpé tanto por la muerte de tu mamá que vivía enojado conmigo mismo. Y mi vida era amarga, decidí alejar a todos. Creía que era lo mejor.

Sé muy bien lo que hiciste. Me lo hiciste a mí… - suspiró, necesitaba avanzar. Dejar todo de lado. Por una vez iba a hacer lo que de verdad tenía que hacer. – Pero te perdono; siento la necesidad de hacerlo y aprovechar el tiempo que pueda tener con vos antes de perder a alguien más. – se acercó y lo abrazó; sintiendo todo ese cariño paterno que siempre había necesitado. Volvió a recordar a su papá. Cuando de pequeños jugaban juntos todas las tardes en el jardín de su enorme casa. Giuseppe, su papá.

¿Qué hacías por acá? ¿Necesitabas algo?

Despejarme. Y últimamente pensar en mamá me ayuda mucho. Necesito saber qué quiero hacer…

Si te nombro la empresa no vas a pensar ni en acercarte ¿no?

No es lo mío. O no por ahora… ¿Puedo quedarme?

Es tu casa, Damon. Sos digno de hacer lo que quieras mientra estés acá.

Voy a bajar mis cosas del auto.

Se quedó dormido en su cama, aquella imperial cama de edredón blanco con un balcón que daba al fondo de su casa, mirando el jardín que su mamá tanto se había esforzado en diseñar y ambientar.

Y cuando se levantó, estaba atónito, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño y que no tenía motivos para haberse ido del lado de Elena. Pero la realidad se chocó contra él como un tren, dejándolo hecho pedazos. Y también, a la vez, transportándolo a una realidad enferma, de lo más podrida.

Tenía que hacer algo con su vida para dejar que el tiempo pase y que Elena pudiese estar tranquila. Pensar en que estaría con otra persona y quizás se enamoraría volvió a devastarlo, pero si así tenía que ser. No había otro camino.

Averiguó en universidades, ¿qué carrera iba a estudiar? Le gustaba mucho matemática, química, física y todo eso, pero no iba a ser farmacéutico.

¿Ingeniería industrial? – miraba su pantalla. Los nombres de las materias le parecían interesantes y era una carrera larga. O por lo menos lo suficiente como para mantenerlo ocupado y fuera de la vida de Elena por unos años. – Sí, por qué no. – se anotó, y pronto le mandaron la solicitud de inscripción. Como él podía pagar la cuota anual de la universidad, no necesitaba ninguna beca… Sólo estudiar para un falso examen de ingreso y listo. – Standford… - miraba una y otra vez la página de la universidad. Lo atraía, y quizás demasiado para ser la primera vez que se interesaba en una universidad.

Permiso… - su papá se asomaba por la puerta. – Venía a decirte si querías venir conmigo hoy, a cualquier lado. Pasar un rato juntos no nos haría mal. – dudó, estar tiempo con su papá ahora no le llamaba mucho la atención. Pero quedarse en casa sufriendo tampoco.

Sí. Termino de enviar esto y bajo.

¿Qué haces?

Me anoto en una universidad… Necesito gastar mi tiempo libre en algo productivo. Me cansé de ahogarme en alcohol todas las noches.

¿Qué vas a estudiar?

Ingeniería industrial. Me pareció la más interesante. - ¿por qué le daba explicaciones a alguien que no las necesitaba?

Me parece perfecto. – sonrió sinceramente después de años. – Te felicito; por fin.

¿Por fin?

Tu mamá y yo teníamos miedo de que te confiaras de la empresa y no quisieras estudiar nada. Yo sabía que algún día ibas a reaccionar.

Tarde, pero lo hice.

Y te felicito por ello. ¿Te espero abajo?

Sí. – completó todo y lo envió. Necesitaba irse de allí lo más rápido posible y si todo salía bien y lo aceptaban: en marzo se iría de allí, para lo cual sólo faltaba un mes.

Luego tuvo que entrar a bañarse para sacar todo ese peso extra de encima suyo; no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba así. Había hecho lo correcto por primera vez en toda su vida y se sentía pésimo. Dolía, sí, pero iba a alegrarse de dejar a Elena SER. La estaba librando de él y de todos sus problemas, de todo lo que significaba estar al lado de Damon. De cumplir sus caprichos y sus manías, de que tenía que estar cuando él la necesitaba. Que iba a tener que dejar de estudiar por él.

Y no podía negarle su vida. La vida de universitario.

Por eso lo hacía, sólo por eso.

Dejó de lado todo el amor que sentía.

Para verla feliz.

A Elena.

El amor de su vida.

La única mujer que le demostró valer la pena.

Ella.

Sólo ella.

Ella necesitaba volar.

Y él era una bolsa de piedras en su espalda.

Si tenían que reencontrarse iban a hacerlo, pero no ahora. Ninguno lo necesitaba en ese mismo momento.

Revisó su correo electrónico por esa inútil necesidad de revisar que Elena hubiera cumplido con lo que le pidió; que no pensara en él y no intentara comunicarse de ninguna manera.

Un correo había de ella. Y no podía leerlo porque iba a golpearse por dentro, a estrellarse contra la pantalla para leer con claridad sus palabras. A sentirse cada vez peor por si ella le decía que era un estúpido. Un estúpido con razones.

"_Damon, todavía sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste. Te necesitaba cerca y por más que no lo demostrara, es el momento en el que más te necesito y sé que aunque leas esto no vas a volver; porque vas a buscar miles de motivos para seguir rompiéndote a pedazos. Pero aunque estemos lejos necesito que sepas que te amo, y que no voy a dejar de hacerlo. _

_No hace falta mencionar todo lo que siento por vos y cómo me estoy sintiendo en éste mismo momento en el que no puedo dejar de pensar en ir a buscarte. _

_Y como siempre hiciste, decidiste por los dos, sin darme oportunidad a hablar o quedarte para que hablemos con calma. Como dos personas maduras. _

_Pero es tu decisión sobre la mía, abarcaste lo que podría llegar a opinar y no sé cómo pero me hiciste pensar que era lo mejor. Y no es lo mejor. _

_Necesito aunque sea saber, con toda mi alma, que estás bien y que no te pasó nada. _

_Por favor, si te intereso aunque sea un poco, vas a contestar éste email. _

_Te ama, Elena." _

Se debatía entre contestar o no, ella tenía razón; con su palabra había abarcado sus pensamientos y abarajado sus ideas dejándola por la mitad. Y aunque Elena pensara que ahora podía sonar malo, no lo era del todo.

Un sonido indicándole que otro email había llegado lo despertó. Elena nuevamente.

"_Por favor Damon no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto. Pensé durante toda la noche y… Y no sé qué creer. ¿No entendiste nunca que te amo? ¡Por qué me abandonaste si me amabas! ¿Por qué Damon? ¿Te gusta imaginarte cómo estoy sufriendo? Porque lo hago. _

_Te necesito Damon. A mi lado. Tu olor, lo único que no puedo dejar de hacer es recordar tu olor. Tus ojos Damon. Recuerdo tus ojos y pierdo todo tipo de esperanza. _

_Espero que me contestes porque de verdad que no entiendo qué pensar. Sólo un email. Nada más pido._

_Te amo y te necesito demasiado." _

Tenía que escribir, contestarle… Decirle bien el por qué de sus motivos para que cada vez que volviera a preguntárselo, leyera ese email y volviera a recordarlo. Necesitaba que creyera que era un imbécil y se alejara de él por un tiempo.

"_Elena yo… Yo de verdad es que intento convencerme de que es lo mejor, porque sé que lo es pero ahora no suena así. A la larga va a serlo. Cada vez que tengas un examen en la universidad vas a darte cuenta de que sin mí requiriendo tu atención todo va a ser mejor. _

_Yo me sentiría culpable de quitarte tu atención también, de evitar que triunfes. Y no puedo hacerlo; no podría ser tan egoísta. _

_Aunque ahora lo esté siendo, necesito que estemos lejos; por un tiempo. No, no necesito aclararme. No necesito saber que te amo. No necesito saber que lejos todo sería peor. _

_Porque ya lo sé. _

_Lo único que necesito saber es que hago las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida. Que lejos de mí vas a estar bien. Porque todo el mundo está bien lejos de mí. _

_Yo también te amo y lo único que hago es recordarte, ayer llegué a mi primer destino y estoy viendo qué hacer, Elena. Pero no vas a saber nada de mí, y yo tampoco quiero saber nada de vos porque no podría mantenerme lejos si sé dónde vas a estudiar. No podríamos Elena. _

_No te estoy haciendo "esto" porque tengo ganas, lo que menos querría es alejarme de vos. ¡Pero es lo necesario! _

_No te pido que entiendas lo que hice, sí que lo respetes. Quiero que respetes que necesito tener distancia. _

_A mí también me duele no tenerte cerca, no poder abrazarte o saber que cuando quiera voy a poder besarte. Y mucho más saber que quizás te vas a olvidar de mí y vas a salir con otras personas. Que otros van a ser dueños de tu boca. Eso duele y lo pienso sólo para no acercarme. Me autodestruyo. Y supongo que me toca por haber dañado a tanta gente… El karma. _

_Éste es mi primer y último mail, Elena. No me pidas que de alguna forma me acerque a ti porque me lastima. _

_Te amo. Damon. _

_PD: "Si el destino quiere que dos personas estén juntas, van a estarlo aunque tengan que pasar años para eso." _

Y esperó una respuesta que tardó demasiado, según lo que él imaginaba, en llegar. Frenética respuesta. Estaba enojada, pero eso ni iba a hacer que corriera detrás de ella. No podía hacerlo.

Su mente estaba tan nublada que no entendía con claridad qué decía el email, ¿Elena? Tan rápido cambiaba de parecer.

"_Te quiero lejos Damon. Después de todo lo que dijiste te quiero lejos de mí. No necesito a nadie para ser feliz. _

_De verdad te amo pero… Tenes razón, necesito estar lejos de ti y esto va a doler demasiado y va a tardar en sanar. Pero estoy de acuerdo, tenes razón. _

_Después de leer tu respuesta, sé que es lo mejor. Para mí y para vos también. Pero aún así sigo pensando que te equivocaste. _

_¿Sabes qué pienso? Que sí sos un cobarde, como Jenna te describió. ¡Tenías miedo y por eso hiciste todo esto! ¿De verdad tenías miedo Damon? ¡Alejarte de mí de esa manera! ¿Por qué? Sé que tenías miedo, pero no entiendo por qué. _

_Igual sigo manteniendo que lo mejor va a ser que estemos lejos. _

_No voy a dejar de extrañarte. _

_Te amo. Y adiós._

_PD: espero que el destino quiera que estemos juntos." _

Tenía miedo a que no triunfara. Pero le dio furia que le dijera que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz. Que estar con él todos estos meses habían sido como estar sin nadie porque era feliz con o sin él.

"_Yo tampoco necesito a nadie para ser feliz. _

_Y lo hago por miedo, miedo a que no triunfes y tener yo la culpa. Y si eso me hace un cobarde, tener miedo a que no seas todo lo que esperas ser me dé terror. Entonces sí soy un gallina. _

_Adiós Elena y espero que no sea para siempre. _

_Con cariño, Damon." _

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera pudo escribir que la amaba y que iba a extrañarla. ¿Con que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz? Le dolió, no lo hizo enojar, le inyectó aire en el corazón para matarlo en segundos.

Iba a salir y dedicar la poca energía corporal que le quedaba en despejarse. Y luego volvería para estudiar, Standford dijo llamarlo en lo que quedaba del día para comunicarle si lo aceptaban o no. Y eso lo tenía nervioso, quería entrar a esa universidad y ser alguien por primera vez.

No un borracho que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Alguien que la gente pudiera tomar en cuenta.

¿Nos vamos? – se sentó en la isla de la cocina tomando una manzana. Su desayuno.

Sí. El auto está en la puerta… Quiero… Quiero que vayamos a un lugar juntos. – sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche y se pasó una mano revolviéndose su canoso cabello.

¿A dónde? – se imaginó el peor de los lugares. - ¡Papá! – necesitaba que le confirmara que era el lugar que su imaginación recreó.

Necesito que me acompañes al cementerio. Desde que murió no voy; es suficientemente doloroso entrar a su habitación. Necesito tu apoyo, Damon. – entendió el sufrimiento de su papá al no poder acercarse a la tumba de su esposa porque podría morir al recordarla.

Sí… Vamos. – miró hacia abajo creyendo que era el piso mas interesante del planeta. Sintiéndose mal por su papá. No había comprendido jamás lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de su madre.

Subió a su Jeep Cherokee negra y con la calefacción quemándole los tobillos en una dura guerra contra el frío exterior y la calidez del interior. Luchando por ver quién se adueñaría de sus piernas. De su termostato corporal.

Las hojas caían de los árboles arrastradas por unas manos invisibles dueñas de su entorno, forzándolas a abandonar su hogar durante dos estaciones. Mientras que en las otras dos se sentían extranjeras en un país extraño. Con gigantes que pasaban sobre ellas sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para admirar su hermosura externa y solitaria.

Y hasta eso le parecía interesante antes que bajarse, que el aire llegue hasta su cuerpo y lo atraviese dejándolo vacío de emociones y órganos. Lo que más le molestaba era que tomara sus órganos.

Caminaron arrastrando los pies, rompiendo el césped como sentían que a cada paso se iba rompiendo su emoción de estar allí, sintieron algo quebrajarse pero ninguno dijo nada. Su cerebro se dobló a la mitad en una discusión de moral. No, de moral no. De sentimientos. ¿Recordarla o no? Recordar el día en que ella murió y volvieron a sentir un dolor oscuro apoderándose de sus ojos, dejándolos negros. Hasta sus lágrimas se tiñeron de ese color y volvieron al luto inicial.

Uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha; esos dos hombres que la habían amado a más no poder. Demostrándole que aún lo hacían, que nada importaba más que ella y toda la emoción que les devolvía al cuerpo al leer su nombre.

Esa emoción que habían ido perdiendo a cada paso, volvió arrastrada también por esas manos invisibles a ellos. Llenándolos de golpe, hasta rebalsar convertida en agua.

Uno expulsó todo eso que tendría que haber sacado en años, y el otro sólo se dedicó a observar porque él ya había despedido todo lo que el otro hacía en ese momento. Nada más sonreía al venírsele la sonrisa de su mamá y que eso le sirviera para ir armando el resto de su cara. Al recordar sus ojos recordaba algo divertido.

Ese día que ella lo descubrió mirando con fascinación el piano luego de un año de clases.

"_- ¿Te gusta, Damon? – preguntó refiriéndose al piano y sacándolo de esa imaginación tan creativa para sólo ser un pequeño._

_Sí mami… - se sentó en la silla esperándola. Queriendo demostrarle todo lo que él había aprendido por su cuenta, superando esas lecciones que sólo le hacían gastar su tiempo. _

_¿Puedes tocar algo para mí? – se emocionó al saber que su mamá quería que le demostrara su especial don. _

_¿Algo que sepa o quieres que cree algo para vos? – mostró su sonrisa a la cual le faltaban varios dientes y que aún así le daban una imagen de lindura. _

_Quiero que crees algo. – se quedó pensando, hablando en silencio con las teclas del piano. Y cuando lograron ponerse de acuerdo junto con sus dedos, comenzó a tocar cerrando los ojos. Su mamá le acarició el pelo; lo que estaba creando era inimaginable para un pequeño de su edad. Y eso lo motivó más, esa pequeña caricia hizo que tocara con más intensidad seduciendo a las teclas que dejaban manosearse de esa manera. Finalizó con una intensa felicidad y esperó, casi muriendo, a que su mamá le dijera algo. – ¡Es hermoso, Damon! Prométeme que nunca vas a dejar de tocar el piano, porque tenes algo especial cuando tocas. _

_Sí mami, te lo prometo. – miró el jardín, ella no se marchaba y quería ir a jugar. - ¿Puedo ir afuera? _

_Sí, seguro que sí. – salió corriendo. Sin quedarse a aprovechar el tiempo con su mamá, sin tener el conocimiento que unos meses después se enteraría de la enfermedad de su mamá y se arrepintiese por dentro de no pasar todo el tiempo con ella mientras estaba sana."_

Tuvieron que marcharse una hora después amenazados por lágrimas superiores a ellos que los mojaban. Su papá se agachó y dejó un beso sobre la tumba de su esposa para luego marcharse de allí. Necesitaba descansar. Ambos.

Miró su teléfono, dos mails le habían llegado. Elena y Standford. Dos interesados en él.

Primero el de Elena, quería dejar inconciente a su alma así dejaba de agobiarlo por un rato.

"_No sé por qué contesto tu anterior email porque sinceramente creo que ya no hay más nada para decir. Sólo quiero recordártelo una vez más… Quizás así cambies de parecer: _

_Te amo Damon. Voy a extrañarte demasiado. _

_¡Necesito que siempre lo tengas presente, siempre! _

_Y sí, espero que esto no sea un adiós definitivo. _

_Te amo muchísimo._

_Nunca te olvides de mí porque yo no pienso hacerlo." _

Le llenó el corazón dejándolo palpitante, esperanzado y sin poder aguantar a que pase el tiempo.

"_Estimado Salvatore Damon: _

_La universidad de Standford tiraría a la basura todos sus años de prestigio en educación al denegar la inscripción de alguien como usted. Con tanta inteligencia sumamente notable en calificaciones. _

_Por lo que nos orgullecemos en que usted pase a formar parte de nuestra universidad y sea uno de los tantos graduados con honores que tenemos anualmente. _

_Los exámenes de ingreso serán evaluados en las próximas dos semanas. Si logra aprobarlos no tardaremos en comunicarle su habitación y en qué campus estará. _

_Saludos cordiales, Benjamin Edson." _

¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron en Standford! – gritó contento festejando en el auto.

Te felicito, era evidente que iban a hacerlo. Igualmente te felicito.

Al llegar lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarse a estudiar, no podía fallarle más a nadie y hacer una segunda cosa bien en su vida.

Nada nunca le pasó tan rápido pero estaba preparado para cargar todo en el auto y mudarse a su habitación en Standford. No supo cuándo pasó pero lo habían aprobado con la nota más alta de todas las evaluaciones y le comunicaron que iba a estar solo en una habitación en el campus universitario. Campus A de ingeniería industrial.

Y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba instalado allí con su papá y Ric ayudándole a acomodar todo y bajarlo de su auto.

Una habitación, la más espaciosa de todas según le comunicaron. Sólo y sin nadie. Mucho mejor, no quería a ningún idiota a su lado que sólo le interesara su dinero o su auto.

Un baño, una biblioteca y varios estantes para las cosas. Una cama en otra habitación y un armario bastante grande. El sábado se mudó y el domingo por la noche estaba terminando de acomodar todo solo. Libros por todas partes tenía, literatura y de la más buena para leer. No necesitaba televisión porque le parecía una idiotez ver como la gente estaba a pocos años de arrodillarse ante ésta y creerla su Dios.

Le gustaba mirar de vez en cuando, pero tampoco parecer un ridículo más.

Necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta, mostrarse por todo el campus para que las mujeres no dejaran de hablar de él y entretenerse al oír su nombre por los pasillos y la cantidad de rumores que se hablaban de él. Eso le encantaba.

Volvió a las diez de la noche para bañarse y acostarse, buscó su horario para toda la semana y leyéndolo antes de dormir, puso la alarma y cogió un libro. "Ficciones" de Jorge Luis Borges.

Una gran obra de un excelente escritor para él, un gran lector.

Levantarse al otro día a las seis de la mañana no era lo que más le gustaba de la universidad, digamos que madrugar no era lo suyo y mucho menos para sentarse en una clase con un profesor que le hablaría sobre idioteces que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía, pero él sí.

Volvió a ducharse como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero necesitaba refrescarse un poco y dejar de pensar en Elena, sólo por una mañana. ¿Pedía demasiado? Alejar su recuerdo por un momento.

Buscó en su ropero unos jeans de un color azul claro, ajustados a sus piernas, y luego de eso se buscó un cinturón de cuero marrón con tachas. Una remera blanca se puso para cubrir su torso desnudo del frío que sentía en la habitación. Tomó también una campera gris de algodón, pero era necesario algo más por el frío que hacía… Nevaba. Una campera de cuero marrón se puso encima de ésta y intentando peinarse (sin lograrlo) salió con una mochila bajo su brazo hacia su primera clase del día.

Sus Vans negras derretían la nieve bajo sus pies provocando que se hundiera un poco hasta poder llegar al camino de pequeñas piedras que lo llevaban al edificio.

Ingresó, ya había diez personas más allí que lo miraron obligadamente por el ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta. De las cuales siete eran mujeres y se le quedaron mirando, susurrando en un falso silencio lo sexy que era.

Muchos más fueron llegando alrededor de diez minutos antes que el profesor ingresara. Él ya estaba sentado en la décima fila de asientos. Remodelados asientos a los que tuvieron que cambiarle la madera porque se había empezado a romper con los años.

Buenos días. Soy su profesor de álgebra Thomas Parker. No necesito que se presenten, tengo una lista y voy a ir llamándolos por nombre. Levantan la mano y nada más… Ahorrémonos acciones. – comenzó a llamar a personas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto, gente que no se preocuparía en conocer por más que no fuera necesario. - ¡Damon Salvatore! – levantó su mano obligado. Todos hablaban de él, o mejor dicho, TODAS. Pero era común, no se esforzaba en oír porque era lo mismo de siempre. – Bien, comencemos. Voy a darle una lista de materiales que necesitan comprar, libros y temario que vamos a trabajar éste semestre. Es obligación que lo tengan.- anotó con atención sabiendo que ya tenía casi todos esos libros. - ¿Me imagino que saben lo que es un átomo?

Si no supiéramos lo que es un átomo, seguiríamos en primaría ¿no lo cree? O no estaríamos en Standford. – comentó harto de que su profesor se creyera superior.

Veo que hay alguien susceptible.

No, no soy susceptible. Soy inteligente y seguramente mucho más que usted. Porque se cree que por ser un poco mayor sabe todo y busca eso para aprovecharse. Si fuera inteligente de verdad, buscaría cosas más complicadas para intentar burlarse de nosotros. – no lo dejó contestar, lo humilló frente a todos los alumnos y con su cínica mirada colmada de superioridad volvió a anotar en su cuaderno. – Y respondiendo a su respuesta, un átomo es una partícula y no necesariamente es la más pequeña de todas. Cargada con protones y neutrones, en su exterior se encuentran girando, electrones. – volvió a dejarlo callado, sabiendo que era superior que él – Entonces, estaba diciendo…

La clase terminó y se marchó primero que todos; necesitaba desayunar algo y lo único que había visto era una cafetería cerca del campus B. Se sentó en una mesa, y pidió un café con leche, jugo de naranja y unas medialunas.

Esperó mientras revisaba su computadora en busca de algún email de Elena. Le enviaba uno por semana y éste día no era la excepción. Todos los lunes los mandaba.

"_Me mudé a la universidad, Damon. Sé que no quieres saber cuál es y voy a respetar eso. Mañana es mi primera clase y estoy demasiado nerviosa. _

_Espero que estés bien y que te dignes en contestar, no sé qué estás haciendo pero… Me gustaría una respuesta. _

_Te amo._

_PD: a Bonnie y a mí nos tocó la misma habitación en el campus 2 o B, aún no sabemos bien cómo se le dice aquí. Ella te manda saludos" _

Hacía como si nada, como si no los leyera… Como si Elena no se acordara de él y dejara de amarlo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y lo supo por ese ruido molesto que hacía la campana cada vez que alguien ingresaba. Por inercia miró.

Nadie importante, pero le parecía familiar. Quizás se la había cruzado en algún lado, algún pasillo o algo y se la encontraba allí. Ella no paraba de mirarlo.

Se levantó luego de tomar su café, jugo y comer sus medialunas y se fue de allí. Metió la computadora en su mochila y salió casi corriendo de allí. La próxima clase empezaba en veinte minutos y todavía no entendía por qué tanta prisa. Era como si necesitara huir de algo. Sin saber de qué.

Se quedó parado en las escaleras del lugar recibiendo el viento frío que congelaba su nariz y la dejaba entumecida.

Caminó nuevamente hacia el campus A mientras otra persona, que no sabía que él estaba allí, caminaba hacia la misma cafetería que él acababa de abandonar. Pareciendo que allí se asfixiaba.

El destino.

Una maquina inmanejable.

Ingresó al salón diez para sentarse en los pocos lugares que quedaban disponibles, a las nueve de la mañana ya todo el mundo estaba mucho más despierto y no llegaba tarde.

Física cuántica.

El profesor volvió a presentarse y hasta a Damon, que nadie le caía bien, éste tipo le pareció, simpático de alguna manera rebuscada.

A las once volvió a salir y se quedó sentado en un banco nuevamente entre el A y el B. Esperando algo que no tendría que esperar. Pero nadie. Nadie aparecía y eso le devolvía la calma.

Hola. – una chica se apareció frente a él.

¿Hola? – un año atrás le hubiera dicho hasta el más estúpido de los cumplidos con tal de llevársela a la cama. Pero ahora nada más pensaba en Elena y revolcarse con otra mujer, teniendo en mente cada noche con Elena, sólo iba a darle una satisfacción dolorosa.

Compartimos la clase de física cuántica. Soy Rose.

Damon. – quería que se alejara de él. No la necesitaba, o por lo menos no en estos momentos.

Bueno yo… Venía a presentarme, por si necesitas algo. – había notado que la echaba de su lado con la mirada y no necesitaba quedarse allí.

Estoy bien. Gracias. – sacó su computadora mientras ella se marchaba.

A las once y media era su siguiente clase, pero era cerca de donde estaba por lo que no necesitó mucho tiempo de anticipación.

Todo el mundo lo miraba y ya comenzaba a molestarse de ello; era un estudiante más. Quizás por ser el nuevo, pero como él había quizás mil personas más de las cuales era su primer año.

Se sentó en un banco y se hundió en él esperando a que ingresara la persona que daría la clase.

Y anotó todo sin problema, tomó apuntes, comentó todo lo que ya sabía y de lo que podía agregar muchas cosas más. Demostraba su inteligencia, fanfarroneaba frente a todos y por sobre todo, era frío para que no se les llegase a ocurrir acercarse a él. Porque no iba a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. Los iba a alejar y a hacerles notar que no los quería a su lado.

Se sentó en la misma cafetería de hoy a la mañana y pidió lo primero que vio en el menú para comer allí. Nuevamente sacó su computadora para revisar su casilla de correo. ¿Un nuevo email de Elena? ¿Habría pasado algo?

"_Te extraño demasiado. ¿Puedo llamarte hoy a la noche? Sólo por única vez, lo juro. Necesito oír tu voz para seguir adelante._

_Te amo." _

Y él también la necesitaba, iba a darse sólo un gusto. Hablar con ella para poder sentirse mejor.

"_A las doce. Llámame a las doce de la noche. _

_Te amo, Damon." _

Y sin saberlo, le había sacado una sonrisa a Elena. Estuviera donde Damon estuviera, le sacó una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase en el salón quince del edificio de medicina.

Anatomía humana.

Se sentó junto a Bonnie, compartían casi todas las clases y se la pasaban juntas de salón en salón sin separarse.

A las cuatro salieron de ese salón y completamente hambrientas se fueron a almorzar. Cuando ellas subían las escaleras vieron al mismo chico de hoy a la mañana. Parecía tan misterioso.

Y el día se pasó terriblemente rápido dando así la media noche, momento en el que Bonnie dormía y Elena había salido abrigada hasta el cuello a sufrir sus nervios en otro lugar mientras llamaba a Damon.

Por fin se decidió a marcar el número mientras caminaba, recorriendo el hermoso jardín de la universidad. Vio la cancha de fútbol americano a lo lejos iluminada por unos potentes reflectores.

Hola. – se oyó del otro lado. - ¿Elena?

Ey… - susurró. Recordaba a la perfección su voz. - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien. Estoy saliendo de mi habitación… Necesito despejar.

Entiendo, yo hice lo mismo. Estoy paseando por el campus de la universidad.

¿Cómo va la uni?

Bien, hoy corrimos con Bonnie por todo el edificio intentando no llegar tarde. Hay una cafetería que es excelente… Sería hermoso que vieras nuestra habitación, tengo una foto tuya junto a mi cama.

Elena… Por favor no.

No Damon. Tengo esa foto ahí porque te amo y porque me alienta a seguir cada mañana, a no quedarme destruida en la cama. Porque es lo único que me da tu fuerza, no contestas ninguno de mis mails. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me olvide de vos tan rápido? Es imposible, incluso sé que nunca voy a hacerlo. – la oía cerca. Caminaba despacio acercándose a las canchas.

Es lo mejor y no pienso volver a discutirlo.


	11. Caprichoso destino

¿Dónde estás Damon? – comenzó a sentirse extraña y dejó de mirar la cancha. Notó que una sombra se acercaba despacio hacia ella con el brazo izquierdo levantado sosteniendo algo. Entrecerró los ojos para poder mirarlo y fue acercándose a esa persona.

Lejos de ti, Elena. – comenzó a correr, necesitaba confirmar sus dudas. Se paró a un metro de distancia, observándolo en la poca oscuridad.

Quizás no tan lejos como supones. – él abrió los ojos y habló por su teléfono. Sabía que era ella.

¿Qué universidad te aceptó, Elena? – colgó el celular y terminó de acercarse.

Standford. Lo que no sabía era que también estabas en la universidad… - quería abrazarlo. Echarle en cara que el destino los quería juntos.

Envié una solicitud a Standford y también me aceptaron. Fue la única que se me ocurrió enviar. – no lo creía. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para dejarlo pensar. Tenía miedo que fuese a detonar dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Es el destino? – se arrimó un poco más.

No lo sé… - dudaba de seguir acortando la distancia.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Damon? – las ganas de abrazarlo eran proporcionales a cada paso que daba hacia él.

Dejar las cosas como están. No necesitas a alguien que te quite tu tiempo.

No podes decidir por mí. – vio como amenazaba con contestarle que sí podía decidir por él – Y sé, estoy muy segura, que vos también me necesitas.

Que las cosas se den solas. Yo no voy a apresurar nada.

Está bien. – las posibilidades que tenía que él la abrazase eran nulas; entonces fue ella quien lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre él, sin besarlo porque iba a molestarse; pero tenía que abrazarlo para sentirse viva como nunca. Y sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura, abrazarse a él y recordar ese olor que tenía tan latente desde que se fue, como si fuera un perfume concentrado que le quemaba las fosas nasales y torturaba a su cerebro. No pudo negarse a abrazarla, uno solo no le haría daño. Pero se separó porque lo próximo que haría era besarla y se echaría atrás de todo lo que dijo. - ¿Vamos a caminar?

Sí. – empezaron con lentas pisadas a aproximarse hasta la habitación de Elena.

¿Por qué se te ocurrió empezar una carrera?

En algo tenía que gastar mi energía Elena. No podía dejar mi tiempo en el alcohol, eso ya lo hice. Necesitaba ser alguien, alguien a quien tomaran en serio. Y también tenía que hacer que el tiempo pase rápido.

¿Qué estás estudiando?

Ingeniería industrial.

¿Cuántos años son?

Cinco, más dos de la especialización para ser ingeniero en petróleo. – quería hacerle tantas preguntas pero no sabía cómo comenzar. – No voy a irme de la universidad, Elena. No por enterarme que estás acá también. Pienso estudiar y dejar que vos estudies… Pero vamos a evitar cruzarnos lo menos posible.

Damon…

No, Elena no. Sé que vas a decirme y darme miles de motivos por los cuales estaría bien que sigamos siendo lo que somos. Pero no puedo echarme atrás con todo lo que dije porque sigo pensando que está bien que estudies sin tener que preocuparte también por mí. No merezco que dejes de lado tus estudios por mí. Cuando terminemos de estudiar, si seguís sintiendo lo mismo por mí, podemos intentarlo. Pero no ahora. – se paró frente a una puerta, Elena apoyada sobre ella.

¿No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer?

No, no la hay. – conectó sus ojos, mirándolos por última vez en esa noche. Sí, iba a cruzársela… Buscando encontrarse o no. Pero no había opción, tampoco tenía las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse de ella otra vez. Así estaban bien, cada uno en su campus sin necesidad de verse todo el tiempo. – Buenas noches Elena.

Que descanses Damon. – ingresó a su habitación y se apoyó del otro lado. Bonnie se despertó cuando sintió a la puerta cerrarse y al verla con esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio hasta que Damon se hubiera ido. Porque sabía que aún estaba allí intentando bajar todo lo de la última media hora.

Se lo contó a Bonnie y luego de eso la abrazó fuertemente a causa de la felicidad que sentía. Damon a menos de dos kilómetros de diferencia. Le costó dormirse luego, a ambos les costó. En realidad a los tres porque Elena no paraba de moverse y la cama hacía un ruido molesto que la obligó a tirarle una almohada para que se quedara quieta y la dejara dormir.

Volvió a levantarse adormilado y fue a ducharse, tenía tiempo hasta las ocho que era cuando comenzaba su primera clase, no tenía ni idea de cuál era.

Buscó unos jeans negros ajustados, unas Vans blancas y un cinturón con tachas gris. Una remera blanca con un estampado en el frente y una campera negra de algodón. De un cajón sacó un reloj que su papá le había regalado, temiendo que llegara tarde a causa de algo y se lo puso. Metió unos libros y cuadernos en la mochila, su notebook Apple y agarró sobre un mueble sus anteojos modelo Aviator negros.

Salió de allí directo a la cafetería para desayunar. Y mientras encargaba, esperaba a que su computadora se prendiera y buscaba información que anotaba rápidamente en su cuaderno.

La puerta se abrió y cerró veces que ya no calculaba, no quería mirar por si era Elena aunque sabía que ella lo buscaría con la mirada por todo el lugar y no se aguantaría las ganas de sentarse junto a él. Pero tenía que resistir.

Hola. – una voz familiar. – Te vi desayunando solo y como yo también estaba sola… Pensé en…

¿Rose no? – la cortó de golpe. ¡No la quería a su lado!

Sí. – estaba feliz que recordara su nombre.

Yo quiero decirte algo y espero que lo entiendas, porque aparentemente no queda claro: no necesito a nadie a mi lado. Ni a vos, ni a ningún otro compañero. No vine a la universidad a hacer amigos, ya los tengo y están donde vivo. No quiero acercarme a nadie y no sos la excepción a la regla. Así que si evitaras acercarte sería mejor. No vas a obtener nada de mí; ni siquiera una noche de sexo. Espero te quede claro. – se levantó y se marchó con su orgullo. Y no le importó en lo absoluto, no la necesitaba. Pagó su desayuno y guardó todo en su mochila mientras se dirigía a la primera clase del día.

Ey… - Elena lo vio mientras subía las escaleras, topándose con él en medio de éstas. - ¿Cómo estás? – le apretó la mano porque sabía que iba con prisa.

Tengo que irme rápido, mi clase empieza en diez minutos y es en el salón veinte. ¿Después hablamos?

Sí. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Sí, no hay problema. Adiós. Chau Bonnie. – le contestó con una sonrisa. Y lo vieron irse casi corriendo mientras ingresaba al edificio para meterse en su próximo salón. Rose estaba allí y con enojo hablaba con sus amigas. Sonrió al ser el causante de ese enojo.

Y otra clase más que le pareció de lo más sencillo del mundo ¿acaso la universidad no tenía que ser difícil? Iba a pasar de año como pasaba de una habitación a otra en su casa. Simple.

A las nueve salió directo a la mesa en la que había estado ayer, sin que nadie se acercara; pensaba que Elena podría verlo, pero seguramente estaba en clase. Y ahora era él quien no paraba de buscarla.

Diez y media y corría al salón para la segunda materia del día. Doce y media salió nuevamente a la cafetería.

"_Estoy en el restaurante; está un poco antes de llegar al campus B. Te espero, Bonnie tiene clases." _

Esperaba que comieran juntos en el café, pero caminó tranquilo hasta el restaurante y la vio sentada allí mirando la ventana y la puerta, esperando a que apareciera.

Le sonrió y se acercó a ella, con un beso en la mejilla se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

¿A qué hora tenes clase? – preguntó interesada.

La próxima es a las tres. ¿Vos?

Dos y cincuenta. Tenemos tiempo. – miraba el menú y él revisaba su teléfono por si había algún mensaje de Jenna o Ric. - ¿Cómo va todo?

Bien… Demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Damon… ¿A dónde fuiste ese día después de que te escaparas?

No me escapé, Elena. Hice lo que tenía que hacer; no podía seguir estorbándote. – suspiró y levantó una mano para que no le contestara, no iba a pelear con ella. – Me quedé en la casa de mi papá. Necesitaba algún lugar donde relajarme y fue mi primera opción; arreglé las cosas con él, también y fuimos al cementerio a ver a mi mamá. Él buscaba mi apoyo, era lo único que necesitaba de mí.

Yo… Te tengo que pedir perdón. – frunció el ceño sin entender. – Disculpas por no haber estado cuando más me necesitaste y encerrarme en los libros. Por no haberme dado cuenta todo lo que te pasaba y dejarte sufrir solo, sin mi apoyo. ¿Se supone que en una pareja ambos se tienen que apoyar?

No sé, nunca estuve en pareja… Vos tenes más experiencia que yo en esos temas.

Así se supone que debe ser Damon. Espero que me perdones, en serio.

Sí, te perdono. Pero no es tu culpa, vos buscabas lo mejor para tu futuro. – volvió a levantar la mano. – No hablemos más de eso, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo por motivos absurdos. Simplemente por pelear y por no escucharnos… Pido que no se toque más el tema pero que sí se mantenga una distancia coherente entre nosotros. ¿Si?

Está bien. – comieron juntos mientras reían, alguien se acercó detrás de Damon y se quedó mirándolo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

¿Qué? – ya se estaba agotando de ella. - ¿No te quedó claro hoy?

¿Ella es tu novia? – preguntó. Elena sintió una punzada de celos y su instinto reaccionó por ella.

Sí ¿necesitas algo? – la miró con maldad, si hubiera podido quemarla mientras la miraba no lo hubiera dudado.

Te recomendaría cuidarlo, muchas están interesadas en él. – se agachó para susurrarle en el oído. – Y me incluyo ahí. – y se marchó dejándole una sensual caricia en los hombros. Damon sentía repulsión hacia ella.

Veo que no perdiste tu tiempo mientras estábamos lejos. – se levantó enojada.

¡Elena! – no sabía si reírse o qué hacer ante esa escena de celos tan llena de ternura.

Quiero estar sola, Damon. – no iba a volver a hablarle y estaba muy enojada. Pensaba y estaba más que segura que Damon se había acostado con ella. Un chico se acercó a ella mientras salía.

¡Ey! Hola ¿sos nueva no?

Sí ¿por qué?

Quería invitarte a una fiesta hoy a la noche, es en casa big. Te esperamos allí. – le dio un folleto y se metió dentro del restaurante para repartirle a todos los que allí estaban.

Voy a ir. – susurró; sabía que Damon iría y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para darle celos.

El día se pasó rápido y ella se negaba a acercarse a Damon por más que se cruzaron a la tarde en la misma cafetería para merendar algo. Estaba más que ofendida al pensar que él se había acostado con esa chica del restaurante.

¿Ya estás lista, Elena? – Bonnie se estaba cansando de estar acostada en la cama esperándola, iba a dormirse si no salía en diez minutos.

Sí, ya estoy lista. – salía vestida con unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo, una remera algo suelta a su figura y una campera de cuero negra; con unos tacos negros también que le daban cinco centímetros más de altura, alargando sus piernas.

Bien, vámonos. ¿Damon irá?

No sé, pero no me importa. – se extrañó de la contestación de su amiga, pero con tal de salir ya de allí y volver lo más rápido posible no le preguntó porqué.

Damon también se preparaba, salió de bañarse y se puso unos jeans azules claros algo desgastado en la zona de la rodilla y unas Vans grises. Buscó una camiseta azul petróleo con botones en la zona del cuello y una campera de jean con corderoy adentro. Se desordenó el pelo y salió en su Camaro a la fiesta; no iba a perdérsela. También sabía que allí se encontraría a Elena y era su oportunidad de hablar con ella. Aunque la que debía disculparse era ella.

Gente entrando y saliendo, parejas en cada esquina, alcohol, vasos y botellas en todos lados. Mujeres que no paraban de mirarlo y Elena sentada en la barra enojada por dentro con Damon por no acercarse a ella y hablar con todas las mujeres que se le acercaban.

Hola ¿estás sola? – un chico casi rubio se le acercó con una bebida en la mano.

Sí, mi amiga me dejó y no sé dónde se metió. – hace rato que Bonnie se había ido a dormir.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Elena ¿vos?

Elijah. Un gusto Elena… ¿Bailas? – la música y la gente bailando indicaba por si sola el estilo del baile. Apegarse a su compañero de una forma sensual hasta el punto de mantener relaciones con ropa.

Sí, por qué no… - Fue al centro de la pista y Damon por fin la miró; una escena que no le gustó para nada. Y todo el alcohol que había bebido tampoco lo ayudaba a controlarse. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver eso, cuando los volvió a abrir… Ese chico besando a Elena y ella, no sabía si estaba borracha o qué, lo correspondía por sólo cinco segundos para luego soltarse de él y buscar a Damon con la mirada. Había pasado junto a ella con los ojos llenos de ira y se marchaba de la fiesta.

Cuando pudo alcanzarlo su Camaro desaparecía por la calle… No sabía a dónde iba. Pero en algún lado tendría que alcanzarlo.

Y se apoyó sobre la puerta del dormitorio de Damon, había preguntado y él dormía allí solo. No tendría porqué haber aceptado bailar con Elijah y mucho menos dejar que la bese pero no recordaba el momento en el que sucedió.

Oyó la puerta general hacia los dormitorios abrirse, alguien corría con velocidad a su habitación en silencio, con un leve sollozo inaudible.

Se paró en la punta del pasillo, seco, no quería verla. No después de todo lo que había tenido que llorar por ella; ya se estaba cansando de ser siempre él el que sufría, y tampoco lo merecía tanto. Sentía que ya se aprovechaba de él al cierto punto de dejarlo sin gotas para derramar.

Damon por favor. – suplicó. – Necesito que me…

No Elena, no pienso escucharte porque vi todo con mis propios ojos. No quiero verte, no sé si por ahora o por cuánto tiempo. Pero no quiero verte. Cada vez que peleamos o pasa algo, termino mal… Siempre termino mal Elena. Lloro por algo que no vale la pena.

¿Yo no valgo la pena Damon?

¡VES! ¡Ahí estás dando vuelta las cosas para que yo quedé como un hijo de puta y vos siempre salís bien! Me cansé Elena, yo no voy a permitir que las cosas sean así.

¿Y cómo son Damon? – alzaba la voz de a poco.

¡Te besaste con otro enfrente mío cuando hace unas horas me suplicabas porque no me aleje de vos! ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¡YO YA SUFRÍ DEMASIADO ELENA! – le gritó. – No pienso seguir así. Te quiero lejos de mí.

Damon…

¡No! Elena… Por favor, te quiero lejos. – necesitaba entrar y seguir descargándose, golpear algo, beber… Hacer algo. Ya estaba demasiado borracho como para saber qué decía, ¿los borrachos dicen la verdad o no? – Te amo y lo único que podes hacer es lastimarme. ¿Hace cuánto no me sacas una sonrisa, Elena? ¡No te das una idea lo mucho que trato por hacerte reír! – entraba en crisis. Colapso. Y lágrimas nuevamente frente a Elena, rompiéndose mutuamente el corazón.

¡Las cosas son complicadas Damon! – lo único que le salía era buscar excusas.

¡Nada es complicado Elena! Yo sé lo que es complicado: ¡MI MAMÁ MURIÓ CUANDO ERA UN NENE Y MI PAPÁ NUNCA ME QUISO, NUNCA ME DEMOSTRÓ CARIÑO! Crecí solo, cuando era adolescente tomaba más alcohol del que te podrías imaginar, me drogaba, una vez casi me muero Elena… Y estoy acá porque por más que las cosas fueron complicadas, supe seguir adelante con esfuerzo.

¿Y para mí no fue complicado? ¡Perdí a mis papás en un accidente, Damon! Sólo somos Jeremy y yo… ¿Eso no es complicado?

Sí, es complicado Elena… Y todavía no saliste adelante ¿sabes por qué? Porque no queres, porque es demasiado difícil entonces lo mejor ante cualquier situación es poner eso de excusa… De que no supiste salir. ¡A LOS DIECINUEVE AÑOS DEJÉ DE LLORAR A MI MAMÁ! Diecinueve Elena…Tenía nada más que nueve cuando la perdí… No te das una idea la falta que me hizo. – se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a llorar – Nadie me entendía, nunca lo hicieron. ¿Sabes lo difícil que era para mí cuando todos los papás de mis compañeros iban a las reuniones y el único asiento vacío era el de mi papá? ¿Te das una idea de lo que sufrí cuando estuve a punto de morirme y él no fue ni un solo día a verme al hospital porque tenía "trabajo"? Tuve que enfrentar mis problemas solo, no tenía a nadie. Nadie me ayudaba. Ni siquiera Ric y Jenna. Viví toda una mentira durante años, mi papá cuando tenía sus eventos de "empresa" fingía amarme con todo su corazón y cuando llegábamos a casa adiviná qué pasaba: solo devuelta Elena. Toda mi vida estuve solo, aprendí de la calle. Sé lo que es tener problemas y créeme, vos no los tenes. Estuve solo Elena. Y una vez que encuentro a alguien que me entiende, que me hace feliz… Lo único que hace es destrozarme a cada momento. Porque eso haces Elena. Te besaste con otro frente a mí sin importarte lo que pudiera llegar a pasarme.

Vos te acostaste con la chica de hoy.

¿Qué chica? ¿La del restaurante? – paró – Elena ella me empezó a buscar ayer y la alejé, hoy volvió a hacerlo y le dejé las cosas en claro. Que no necesitaba a nadie. Si me volvió a buscar después no sé por qué lo hizo, pero yo no le di ningún tipo de esperanza. Por lo que veo me tenes mucha confianza, Elena. – llegó a decepcionarse a un punto difícil de creer.

No sabía… Damon…

No. No digas nada más, las cosas están claras. Te necesito lejos mío Elena, no puedo seguir así. Llegue a un colapso que nunca creí capaz. No te acerques. – se levantó de la pared y se encerró en su habitación, sintiendo como Elena lloraba contra su puerta.

Damon por favor; Damon… - pero nada. Se quedó dormida allí, contra la puerta con lágrimas que involuntariamente caían por su mejilla. Salió de su habitación para levantarla… No podía verla así, su amor era más grande que cualquier sentimiento de decepción. Pero debía alejarse en serio, dejar de sentirse así de mal. La cargó entre sus brazos y caminando el kilómetro y medio que los separaban, golpeó la puerta de su habitación y Bonnie, dormida, le abrió la puerta.

Se quedó dormida… Necesito acostarla acá. – lo hizo pasar y ella volvió a acostarse. La depositó en la cama y la tapó con la frazada, le sacó los tacos y la campera para que pudiera dormir mejor. Con un beso en la frente, se despidió de ella. – Adiós Bonnie, nos vemos.

Nuevamente la rutina, temprano una ducha, salió a cambiarse, su mochila, libros, cuadernos y a desayunar en el café. Buscaba más información, pagaba y se iba a la primer clase. A las once volvió, se sentó en la mesa y siguió estudiando… No había rastros de Elena y eso lo hizo avanzar muchísimo en su lectura. No la había pensado en toda la mañana, su mente había creado un escudo hacia ella.

Al mediodía pidió algo para comer y almorzó en una de las mesas, observando todo a su alrededor, el día estaba hermoso. Era bastante cálido para ser casi invierno.

A la tarde tuvo que sacarse su buzo y andar con éste metido en la mochila para tener mejor comodidad. Merendó y aún no había visto a Elena.

Una herida menos.

Faltaban cientos.

Pero era una menos.

A las nueve de la noche estaba cenando en el café y se llevaba muy bien con el dueño del local; se podría decir que habían entablado una "amistad" precoz.

A las diez estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando vio a Elena parada junto a su puerta, esperándolo. Se le bajaron las defensas al verla tan… Tan hermosa. Y ella lo observó a él.

- No pienso dejar que te alejes de mí. Intentaste hacerlo una vez y no funcionó, no voy a darte motivos para otra vez. – peligrosamente se acercaba a él. Lo hacía dudar sobre lo correcto y lo que ansiaba. Se tiró sobre sus labios haciéndolo retroceder. En un beso necesitado de caricias. Caricias necesitadas de más contacto. Más contacto que requería de abrir la puerta y continuar lo empezado en la habitación.


	12. ¿Distanciamiento?

Sintieron todas las paredes, analizándose en ellas como si de un control policial se tratara; despojándose de sus ropas a cada beso, a cada caricia desprendían una parte.

Y estaban necesitados de amor, de amarse como antes lo hacían. No tenían tiempo para pensar de nada porque lo que de verdad importaba había actuado por ellos, dejando de lado toda lógica real que pudiera existir.

Es que cuando de Damon se trataba la razón era lo más estúpido que se le hubiera ocurrido en la vida. No existía. Era una mentira. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era él, lo verdadero.

Pero tuvo que detenerse a admirarla por décima vez en la noche, el reflejo, que entraba a través de las cortinas, de la luna sobre Elena era magnifico. La hacía como de otro planeta, de uno en que la belleza fuera hasta casi cegadora pero imposible de no contemplarla.

Se acercó a su oído mientras sufría el dejar de besarla:

No sé cómo lo haces, pero bajas todo tipo de protección que tenga contra vos. – y empezó un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ninguna zona sin recorrer. La necesitaba. Oírla, como antes. Amarla, como siempre. Quererla, como lo haría.

Damon… - susurró. Y fue suya, sólo ese suspiró basto para terminar de matar su fuerza de voluntad y fundirse en ella. Que dos brazos pasaran a ser cuatros y un amor fuera dos amores, veinte y quizás cien. Y aunque el amor no se pudiera medir de ninguna manera, porque no existía número, tiempo, o cualquier manera para intentar sacar un cálculo exacto de cuánto se amaban. Era imposible. Probablemente imposible.

Y durmió feliz.

Como tantas noches había hecho.

Pero ésta era especial de alguna manera.

Estaba con Elena.

Elena Gilbert.

Esa chica que aunque negara en aceptarlo lo había cautivado desde aquel día que la vio jugar con su hermano en el pórtico de su casa. Y que se detuvo a mirarlo a él.

Se enredó con su mirada tropezando torpemente. Y aún seguía haciéndolo.

Ella lo volvía torpe.

¿Así era no?

Sí.

Un te amo se ahogó en su garganta tan sólo dejando salir un beso en su frente que tanto anhelaba en dar. Y aunque hubiera preferido otro destino para sus labios. Ella ya estaba encantada.

Abrazada a él como si se aferrara a algo.

O quisiera demostrar algo con ese abrazo desgarrador que podía hasta matarlo. Sin hablar literalmente, claro está.

Elena podía matarlo de miles maneras emocionales; y lo hacía diariamente. Porque a cada beso no sentía que volvía a renacer como tanta gente lo describía. Él se sentía morir y quedarse enterrado en la tumba. Luchando por salir pero sin lograrlo.

Y ni hablar cuando pasaba esto, cuando hacía el amor con Elena. Eso era como suicidarse y que te maten al mismo tiempo. Era la peor de las condenas que alguien puede cometer.

Algún día podría escribir una tesis sentimental.

¡Buenos días! – susurró apegada a él jugando con sus pies, apagando el despertador y observando, por una pequeña rendija, como la nieve caía afuera. Le sonreía. A él. Y eso no podía motivarlo más de lo que estar con Elena lo hacía.

Hola… - una mueca de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. Esa misma de la primera vez y de todas las veces. La sintió más cerca de él intentando protegerse del frío de alguna manera. – No creo que esto sea mantener distancia.

Damon… ¿De verdad vas a seguir huyendo? ¿A seguir masacrándote a ti mismo? ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca vas a permitirte ser feliz? – lograba enojarla si quería y de una manera excelente.

No lo sé.

Por favor, una oportunidad más… Ni siquiera tenemos que ser una pareja oficial. Pero no te alejes de mí.

¡Vos desconfías de mí, Elena! Sabes lo mucho que te quiero y aún así te enojaste porque "suponías" que me acosté con esa chica del restaurante. Y fuiste a besarte con otro enfrente de mí. ¿Pensas que no siento nada? Me dolió, Elena. Pero lo que más me dolió fue la desconfianza que me tuviste.

Te pido que me perdones. Y lo del beso, ese chico me besó, yo había tomado de más y él se aprovechó Damon. Por favor, perdóname. – y no podía resistirse porque si lo hacía, la última parte viva que quedaba, terminaría por apagarse. Pero tampoco tuvo las fuerzas necesarias como para decirle que sí, sólo… Sólo se dedicó a asentir y que volviera a abrazarse a él. Sintiéndose feliz, sí. Estaba feliz. – Te amo Damon.

Yo también Elena. – no oía a nadie afuera por lo que supuso que aún era temprano. - ¿Qué hora es?

Las seis de la mañana. A las nueve tengo mi primer clase.

Yo a las ocho… Pero quiero desayunar, así que voy a bañarme. Corrió al baño huyendo una vez más pero a una distancia más corta. Relajarse y pensar. No estaba tomando una mala decisión al perdonarla, las cosas eran diferentes. Salió ya limpio y buscó ropa en su placard mientras Elena lo observaba, deleitándose con él. Lo vio tomar un pantalón marrón claro apegado a su cuerpo y unas Vans blancas. Una camiseta blanca y un buzo gris con capucha. Empezó a preparar su mochila para ese día y se fijó su horario para saber bien qué materia tendría. "Caroline tenía razón cuando decía que se vestía muy a lo Zac Efron" pensó mientras lo observaba sentarse en la cama junto a ella. - ¿Vamos? – aún no estaba cambiada. Tuvo que levantarse y juntar su ropa. Sus jeans grises, zapatillas negras y camiseta azul eléctrico. Un buzo con el logo de la universidad y listo. Estuvo lista para irse.

¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Me gusta más sin ropa. – sonrió de medio lado y dudó, por un segundo, de faltar a su primera clase y tal vez a la segunda. O a todas las de ese día para encerrarse en su cuarto con Elena y no salir para nada.

¡Damon! - ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle qué? Nada, lo único que podía contestarle es que ella opinaba lo mismo sobre él, pero ese no sería el comentario de una "dama".

Soy sincero, Elena. – pasó junto a ella y le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos para marcharse de allí y desayunar juntos. Bonnie, según ella le dijo, tenía su primer clase a las siete y media por lo que ya debía estar en el salón. Seguramente también sabía dónde estaba Elena y por eso no la estaba llamando o la buscaba por todo el campus. – Un submarino con un muffin y… - la miró intentando adivinar su pedido – Un café expreso con crema, cinco medialunas de grasa y un jugo de naranja. – al chico ya lo conocía; era el que siempre lo atendía cuando iba allí.

Ella lo acompañó hasta su salón y se despidió con una caricia en su mejilla que a veces podría significar más que una noche de amor. Simples gestos que le provocaban demasiado.

Entró y buscó un lugar.

Una clase más de la que ya sabía y comprendía perfectamente cada uno de los contenidos. Y nunca le pareció tan fácil nada como ésta clase, aunque no sabía de qué era.

¿Por qué no se había anotado antes en la universidad si era tan sencillo? Quizás debía hacerse un test de coeficiente intelectual. Todos sus compañeros de clase hablaban de lo complicado que era, pero parecía contenido para jardín.

Iba a decirle a Elena que lo ayudara a hacerse uno. Se perdió en ella y en su noche.

En sus ojos bañados al rojo vivo, al rojo humano. Al marrón rojizo. A Elena con amor.

Era la tarde y aún no lograba verla, era muy difícil que sus horarios encajasen a la perfección. Porque tan sólo necesitaba pasar dos segundos junto a ella y eso podría llegar a solucionar todos sus problemas, esas ganas incesantes de largarse de allí porque en el fondo aún no podía superar ver a Elena besándose con otro y pensar, vagamente, que algún día lo suyo iba a terminarse. Que Elena se casaría con otro hombre y él no la haría feliz, él ya no sería nadie en su vida. Echado despiadadamente hasta en la imaginación.

Porque supo entonces que sí necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ella, lejos de todo tipo de presión amorosa que lo hacía estresarse. ¿Con quién estaría ahora Elena? Y si quizás ese con el que se besaba fuera compañero suyo; no lo sabía y el no saber es el peor de los castigos, la peor opción.

Pero no estar con ella también le dolería; todo dolía en esa maldita realidad que le tocaba vivir, esa realidad enceguecedora de a poco… Una realidad en la que todo el mundo busca quedarse ciego a cualquier precio para escapar por segundos, escapar aunque sea por medio de la imaginación. Esa estúpida realidad inhumana.

Y aunque fuese necesario no se animaba a hacerlo porque él era egoísta. Él era Damon Salvatore y ese nombre, todo él, no encajaba con ser bueno y humanitario. Él sacaba maldad de todo su cuerpo, estaba hecho así y en cualquier momento iba a lastimar a Elena por venganza al recordar cómo se besaba con otro. Y es que él no iba a controlarse y a la próxima que ella le hiciese algo iba a tener que vengarse porque por más amor que sintiera su orgullo no iba a poder impedir que lo dañe más de lo que ya estaba. Elena lo dañaba sin querer, con acciones involuntarias, pero lo hacía.

Entonces era momento de ponerle un fin momentáneo, algo que nadie quería, que no esperaba pero era lo necesario. Y lo necesario a veces logra superar otras cosas.

"Necesito que hablemos" logró escribir en un mensaje para luego enviarlo y sentir como todo su cuerpo iba muriendo poco a poco a cada paso que daba.

"Tengo una hora antes de la próxima clase ¿nos vemos ahora?"

"Sí, te espero en el campus B, en el restaurante de siempre."

"En seguida voy."

Y no tardó en llegar hasta donde él la esperaba con una mala cara, con una necesidad de masacrarse de esa manera, era un asesino profesional.

No quiero que digas nada. Necesito que aceptes esto que voy a decir y no pienso cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo, Elena. – le escupió en la cara y ella pudo sentir su saliva, o quizás eran lágrimas porque ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía.

¿Otro fin más?

Sí Elena. Y ésta vez es enserio, yo no necesito a nadie en éste momento, es una realidad Elena. Por más que te quiera, por más que sienta todo lo que llego a sentir por vos, es lo necesario y no me gusta que pase pero es así.

¿Seguro que no tiene vuelta atrás? Al menos seamos amigos…

No Elena. No puedo ser tu amigo. Lo siento, pero es… Es… Es lo que quiero. – y le costó decirlo, le costó a horrores.


	13. Día y noche

Se despertó demasiado agitado, miró a su alrededor y quiso suponer… Por el bien de él mismo que todo lo que había pasado no era real. Que no había sido tan estúpido como para dejar ir a Elena así porque sí, ya que eso no iba a perdonárselo a él mismo nunca. Y estaba todo a oscuras, completamente frío y nada lograba sacarle esa sensación de peso en el medio del pecho. No veía a nadie.

Quería desahogarse, salir y comenzar a correr como un demente por todo el campus llorando y matándose. Correr y no parar hasta llegar a la habitación de Elena donde la encontraría con Bonnie y ella le abriría la puerta dormida, preguntándose qué hacía allí y él no sabría que responder, tan sólo darse la vuelta y seguir corriendo. Huir de allí como un cobarde una vez más, marchándose por no saber reaccionar correctamente, por ser un inmaduro idiota. Marchándose porque no iba a soportar que Elena estuviera con otro y ya no lo necesitara, porque lo que no podía soportar era que él no iba a ser feliz.

Lo difícil iba a ser, por sobre todas las cosas, recordar cómo era todo antes de que Elena llegase a su vida, infiltrándose en ella si su permiso, sin darle ningún tipo de consentimiento ella se metió. Y lo pensaba y tanta bronca le daba que se metiera, porque no la necesitaba… En aquel momento no la necesitaba y seguiría siendo un infeliz el resto de su vida si ella no se hubiera esforzado por cambiar todo.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Hacerlo olvidar de todo, de todo lo que una vez pensó correcto ahora era la estupidez más grande que jamás había escuchado. Porque él después de todo siempre había sido un idiota por más que pudiera leer un libro y comprenderlo perfectamente. Leer Utopía y ser como el escritor, el escritor de todos los libros del mundo podría ser para comprenderlos perfectamente. El creador de todas las mujeres pero nunca de Elena y entonces no la entendería jamás.

Y entonces se consagraría el idiota número uno porque no sólo la había dejado ir, sino que también jamás la habría entendido. Por no esforzarse, por darse cuenta recién ahora que tendría que dejarla porque jamás soportaría vivir con alguien a quien no iba a entender, pero ella a él sí y entonces siempre ganaría en todo.

Cada vez que tuviera que comprarle algo, encajaría en el regalo perfecto mientras él no sabría jamás qué regalarle y caería en esa absurda cuestión de los regalos. Del obsequio perfecto y mejor elegido. Tendría que consultar con alguna amiga de Elena y saber qué era lo que quería. Fracasar una y otra vez al no pensar por su cuenta, al no escucharla cada vez que se quejaba de algo porque nunca le interesaría y luego, luego se arrepentiría de por vida al no escucharla.

¿Y si ella se cansaba de que nunca la comprendiera como ella deseara? Entonces ahí la mejor opción – luego de rogarle que no se fuera y se quedara con él porque iba a cambiar – sería saltar del piso veinte de un edificio. Saltar creyendo que sobreviviría a esa caída tan fuerte, y Elena lo cuidaría en el hospital, le juraría que tan sólo estaba enojada y por eso no pensó bien en dejarlo y él seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

Un desalmado hijo de puta.

Entonces comprendería de una vez por todas a qué se refería su papá cuando hablaron la primera vez que se escapó de Elena. Le dijo que se arrepentía eternamente de no haber aprovechado los últimos días de su mujer. Él entonces estaba haciendo lo mismo: no aprovechaba cada ocasión para tenerla en su cama y mencionarle en el oído todas las noches cuánto la amaba, cuánto apreciaba que lo eligiera a él por sobre todas las cosas y que jamás se cansaría de elegirla a ella.

Sumó otro motivo más para ser un estúpido.

¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué no la hacía suya a cada minuto del día?

"La universidad y que ella tiene amigos también" pensó pero eso era un motivo de un cobarde, sólo de Damon. Que aparentaba tanta rebeldía, tanta frialdad y podía llegar a ser la persona más tierna del mundo. Por Elena podría cambiar todo de él, todo lo que ella quisiera que cambie y sería un animal domesticado. Un perro que no sabe ladrar, dejando atrás ese pasado felino sin doma.

¿Pero entonces la universidad era un motivo suficientemente bueno como para no amar a Elena? No, no lo era… Un motivo bueno jamás encontraría como para evitar amarla. Y aunque lo encontrara, iba a necesitar decírselo a cada momento del día, cada segundo que pasara tendría que acercarse a ella y abrazarla, levantar su cabeza cortando el olor dulce de su cuello y susurrarle en el oído "te amo". Sentirse feliz al ver la sonrisa de ella dibujarse radiante en su rostro, contagiársela a él. Y luego caer del pico más alto del mundo cuando ella lo besaba arrastrando lo poco que quedaba de él hacia el cielo, porque el resto estaba en el infierno y no había vuelta atrás.

¿La quería o no?

"Sí idiota" se contestó.

Pero ya no la tenía para él y lo que más le asombraba era la facilidad con la que ella aceptaba que todo iba a terminarse; porque la Elena que él conocía jamás iba a rendirse si de la persona que amaba se trataba.

¿Lo amaba?

Un cuchillo desafilado se coló en su interior rasgando como un fuego artificial en la noche, su oscuro corazón a causa de tantas heridas cosidas con hilo negro, tapando casi todo menos una sola parte, una parte que tenía reservada para Elena y que de a poco se iba curando, colorando todo a su paso, volviéndolo a la normalidad.

Y todo volvió a negro al pensar que Elena ya no lo quería y por eso había aceptado las cosas tan bien. Y aunque el día había sido de lo más raro (porque el día había sido raro) ella parecía bien, ni una lágrima cayó de su rostro. Nada. Indiferencia absoluta y él lo hacía, cortó con ella, para sanar su orgullo viéndola llorar… Necesitaba que pagara lo mal que se sintió cuando ella se besó con otro. ¡Que supiera lo feo que se sentía!

"Elena por favor" gimió derramando una lágrima por su mejilla. Tenía que ahogar de alguna manera todo eso que lo invadía y no vendían alcohol; tampoco sabía qué hora era como para ir a comprar cualquier cosa. Una sed que le quemaba la garganta como el peor de los vodkas y con un olor inconfundible.

De repente toda la habitación olía a alcohol, una esquina a Bourbon pesado, la otra a Vodka barato que compran en cualquier lado y los hombres lo toman, creyéndose que es el mejor vodka Ruso. Actuando excelentemente que se ponen borrachos con alcohol diluido en agua.

Una actuación imitable, sin dudas, pero él no se ponía borracho con cualquier cosa. Necesitaba un buen whisky o un vodka, o Bourbon. El Bourbon era infaltable.

El alcohol tan perceptible en el mundo que todos creían tomarlo, todos se consagraban como borrachos y pensaban que así iban a ser mejores, iban a tener esa fama inconfundible con la que soñaban eternamente y mujeres. Mujeres que los amarían y los querrían como ellos merecían.

Entonces era un borracho más por creer que tenía a Elena y ella lo amaba.

Esa desconfianza natural de niño cuando son casi las doce y no ve los regalos abajo del árbol y entonces comienza a llorar pensando qué había hecho para que Papá Noel decidiera no pasar por su casa y dejarle todo lo que había escrito en esa larga carta explicando por qué quería todo eso. Se había portado bien todo el año esperando ansiadamente esa única noche en la que le recompensaban todo ese sacrificio extremo para poder… ¿Para poder qué? ¡Ah sí! Tener eso que tanto ansiaba, ya sea una bicicleta o un libro, pero que se lo den. Que alguien más que no fueran sus padres note que se portaba bien y quisiera recompensarlo de alguna manera.

Y ahora se sentía como si tan sólo tuviera cinco años y le confesaran de la manera más cruel como si se hubiera portado mal, que Papá Noel no existía, era todo un invento de una marca de bebidas para fomentar la navidad y que así, el mundo tan consumista consumiera más.

Una sociedad consumista a la que viven convenciendo que gastar soluciona todo. Si te divorciaste tenes que gastar, comprarte un auto, ir a cabarets y gastar… Así tu enorme pena hipócrita va a sanar, entonces te convencerán de que no tenías la culpa. Que tu mujer es la culpable y listo. ¡A seguir consumiendo para que ella quiera volver con vos al notar lo bien que te va!

Porque la gente ya no se ama, la gente busca lo material ante todo.

¿Y entonces Elena? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Jamás le había interesado todo el dinero que tenía, o todo el que heredaría. ¡Entonces sí lo amaba!

¿O ya sabía de antes quién era él?

No, seguro no sabía porque sino no hubiera esperado nada para lanzarse a sus brazos… Después de todo notaba perfectamente como él la miraba con deseo cada vez que corrían juntos.

Esas hermosas mañanas en las que todo aún andaba más que bien, funcionaba todo perfectamente porque no tenía ninguna mujer que buscara arruinarlo como ella lo hacía, sin pensarlo, pero lo hacía. Cuestionarse la vida. Cambiarlo por completo.

¡Basta! Necesitaba dejarlo pasar, volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de conocerla.

Acostarse con cualquiera y que sus sábanas siguieran acumulando ese olor a prostituta a la que no hacía falta pagarle porque se arrojaba a sus brazos tan sólo porque él las atraía. Un olor rancio que era imposible de sentir.

Cada vez que las arrojaba en su cama como la más triste puta, él sentía, podía ver, como ellas se sentían mal al oler y saber que no habían sido las primeras y tampoco las últimas. Que tenía una experiencia sin igual y ellas tan sólo serían el juguete de la noche.

Un autito que funcionaba de maravillas pero apenas el sol apareciera y ellos despertaran, iba a echarla, arrojarla sin importancia alguna. Sin respeto a nadie y ni siquiera a él mismo.

Si algún día tenía hijas cómo pretendería que un hombre las respetara si él jamás había respetado a ninguna mujer. Tan sólo Elena había logrado eso en él.

Iba a ser lo más triste que pudiera sucederle en la vida eso, ver a su hija llorar porque un estúpido rompió su corazón y entonces con toda su paternidad en el cuerpo buscaría a ese idiota para advertirle que si veía una lágrima más salir del ojo de su hija. Él no iba a terminar para nada bien.

Se reiría de él y como un inmaduro adolescente lo empujaría, olvidando que ya no era un adolescente y entonces éste estúpido iba a devolverle el empujón con un golpe.

¿Y qué carajo imaginaba?

¿Pensando en un futuro con hijas y defendiéndolas?

Ni siquiera podía saber qué le pasaba y soñaba con tener hijas.

Sabía que Elena siempre le decía lo mucho que le encantaría ser mamá. Tener una hija a la cual aconsejar y un hijo al cual retar y que él la ayudara con eso.

Se los imaginaba a él y a su "hijo" jugando en el enorme parque de su moderna casa, la imagen más tierna del mundo que hasta a él le llenó el corazón.

Le prestó atención a la habitación, algo de ropa tirada en el piso… Quizás era suya o tal vez no. Reprimió su corazón. No amanecía todavía, era invierno y probablemente fuera muy temprano o la madrugada.

Ya ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo ¿y cuánto había pasado desde que cortó con Elena?

Pero un deja vu le recorrió la piel erizándola porque recordaba perfectamente la habitación así. Quería suponer que sí, que no todo era como pensaba… ¡Por favor!

"Por favor, por favor…" rogaba mirando la puerta y la luz que salía debajo de ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió y eso le trajo el peor presentimiento del mundo, había dejado a Elena y ni un día había podido esperar para acostarse con otra y querer borrar todo rastro de ella en sus sábanas. El olor de una prostituta que se regalaba a él esperando sólo una noche a cambio, una noche que pasaría sólo a ser eso y nada más ya que él podía conseguir a quien quisiera para la próxima noche. Pero sabía que nunca conseguiría a Elena porque la había dejado.

¿Damon estás bien? – su voz lo despertó de esa pesadilla que era la realidad imaginaria.

¿Elena? – preguntó aferrándose a ella. No se había ido, no la había dejado.

Sí… ¿Damon estás bien?

Sí, sí ahora sí. – se acostó nuevamente, queriendo olvidar toda esa fantasía tan gótica que le había tocado vivir. Imaginarse como verdaderamente iba a ser sin Elena, tenerla cerca y sin ella.

Y para su suerte esa pudo haber sido la mejor semana de su vida – hubo otras – pero esa fue buena. Todo iba bien con Elena, los estudios, Ric le había comunicado algo que no entendió pero se lo notaba feliz y eso lo alegraba muchísimo. Ella, ellos, él, su papá. Las cosas le salían demasiado bien como para creerlo, hasta se ponía a pintar cuando tenía ratos libres… Dejar la imaginación volar por lugares deseados, recorrer con sus dedos cada parte de ese óleo tan bien dibujado, tan perfectamente pintado porque Elena había sido su musa.

Su Elena.

Tampoco entendió como el tiempo se pasó tan rápido; recordó todos los meses que estuvo en la universidad. Las veces que había peleado con Elena y se iba a caminar solo llegando a recorrer casi todos los campus hasta altas horas de la madrugada; observando la valiosa arquitectura antigua de la universidad. La estúpida universidad que nadie le dijo que así iba a ser, pensaba en las fiestas que todas las noches se hacían y la cantidad de alumnos expulsados que había por ellas. Pero él decidía pasar las noches junto a Elena mimándola, abrazándose a ella y queriendo ayudarla para que supiera que todo estaba mejor.

Porque en siete meses terminarían ambos la universidad y se irían, aún sin saber a dónde, pero se marcharían de allí. Para dejar atrás tantas cosas que les habían sucedido en esos cortos años.

Ric planeaba casarse con Jenna, algo apresurado, pero quería hacerlo. Y él iba a ser el padrino de honor de ese 21 de septiembre en el que se casarían. Se jurarían amor eterno y no sabían bien si así iba a ser, tan sólo prometían ciegamente quererse por siempre, amarse, respetarse, cosas que hasta le podían llegar a parecer de lo más pedante que se le hubiera cruzado por la mente, pero no le molestaría para nada hacer lo mismo con Elena.

Tenerla en el altar junto a él, con Ric a un lado entregándole todo su apoyo incondicional como lo hizo todos esos años de amistad que aún compartían. Y Elena, ella tomándole la mano, confesándole lo mucho que lo amaba, jurándole que solamente iba a amarlo a él y a nadie más (porque sería incapaz de amar a alguien más habiendo conocido a Damon), que estaría en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas y él lo creería torpemente, pero confiando. Sabiendo muy bien que Elena siempre estaría. Porque pensarlo lo hacía completamente feliz y lo hizo continuar con esos años en la universidad hasta ahora. Meses de terminar.

Aunque a ella todavía le faltaban seis años de residencia, los más pesados… Comenzaría a trabajar y estaría noches sin ella, esperándola hasta altas horas de la madrugada para que le cuente como le fue, qué hizo, si todo estaba bien. Para escucharla y ser un novio presente, porque tan sólo lo hacía porque la amaba y seis años le costó darse cuenta de eso.

Ey… ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó al verla con su vestido de graduación. Siempre causándole el mismo efecto de perderse y sin saber nada.

Demasiado… ¡Nos graduamos Damon! ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?

¿Qué?

Que hace siete años que estamos juntos ¡siete años en los que pasaron tantas cosas, Damon!

¿Increíble no? ¡Quién se imaginaría éste momento! ¡Estudiando y con novia! – ambos rieron. Pero era verdad, nadie de los que los conocía podría llegar a imaginarse tal situación: él de traje listo para recibir su diploma y marcharse esa misma noche con Elena a la nueva casa que habían comprado en Londres para vivir juntos allí.

La convivencia va a ser difícil Damon…

Vamos a poder adaptarnos, no puede ser tan mala. Nos conocemos bien Elena… - la abrazó para darle todo su apoyo. – Tengo que irme pero… ¿Nos vemos apenas termine para irnos no?

Sip. Te amo Damon.

Yo también Elena. – salió corriendo de allí para dirigirse a su campus donde se haría la entrega de diplomas a todos los egresados de ingeniería. Él con una mención especial por haberse graduado con sobresaliente.

¿Y entonces qué vendría luego?

¡La convivencia en Europa! Continente amado por todos, el sueño de todo el mundo… Vivir en Europa y aún más si era con la mujer que amaba. Y seis años después sabía que amaba con su vida a Elena y nunca podría cambiarlo.

Por más que pasaran las cosas que pasaban, por más que ella se enojara con él cada vez que coqueteaba con alguna mujer para conseguir lo que quería.

Como ese día que Elena necesitaba un libro y se dio cuenta de eso a las diez de la noche… Horario en que la biblioteca ya no estaba abierta. Pero Damon sabía perfectamente en qué habitación estaba la bibliotecaria.

Corrió a buscarle y la convenció de que le abriera para buscar un libro. Acercándose a ella, susurrándole en el oído que lo que hizo iba a pagárselo. Y jamás le recompensó eso, la dejó.

Hasta una noche la encontró en un bar y ella se acercó a él pensando que tendría alguna chance. Una mujer de cuarenta años que no los aparentaba en lo absoluto, parecía de veinte… Pero Elena se acercó a él y salvándolo de aquella comprometedora situación lo besó y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

Habían vivido tantos momentos importantes que serían imposibles de describir cuánto rieron en cada uno de ellos.

O esa vez que se habían peleado y Damon fue a la pileta de la universidad y comenzó a nadar para despreocuparse, sin saber que Elena también iría.

Se encontraron a la mitad de las sogas que separaban sus cuerpos y cada camino de la pileta. Pero separaba sus cuerpos.

Y fue ella la que no pudo resistir la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos:

Damon mojado, con sus ojos azules más fuertes que nunca a causa que había abierto los ojos abajo del agua. Entonces el cloro en sus pupilas causaba un efecto único.

Gotas cayendo alrededor de los dos, levantó la soga y pasó para el otro lado besándolo y él, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de esa situación, la pegó contra la pared y le desató la parte de arriba de su bikini. La hizo sufrir hasta el último momento por todo lo que él había sentido, vengándose de una manera demasiado excitante y que no soportó por demasiado tiempo.

Todas esas veces que hicieron el amor a escondidas porque se necesitaban. Porque él la había cambiado de esa manera, la había hecho necesitarlo a cada momento del día porque sino se sentiría mal, se sentiría idiota de tener a un chico así a su lado, a su novio con todas las letras y no poder aprovecharlo para su diversión.

Cada sonrisa en medio de un beso que expresaba lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban. Todo ese amor tan expresado, Bonnie y Jeremy juntos… Por fin se habían decidido.

Jeremy su segundo mejor amigo y Ric y Jenna… Aún seguía sin comprender qué diablos iban a hacer, si se casaban o qué. Tampoco era lo que más le importaba.

Ahora iba a graduarse y a la noche en el avión dormiría junto a Elena hasta el otro día en el que se despertarían en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, hasta su nueva casa no pararían.

Y entonces se encontraban ya en el avión con más de diez horas en el aire y se estaban desesperando. Ella lo hacía. Damon tan sólo leía un libro y se relajaba al voltear y mirar el amanecer.

Paisaje tan digno de un Dios; donde las nubes se abrían a él cuales súbditos suplicando clemencia. Y unos pocos pájaros se animaban a asomarse por miedo a esa impetuosa nave que cortaba los nubarrones por la mitad, desgarrándolos en un suave crujido de algodón y partiendo el cielo también, el cielo nocturno y diurno. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a completar esa transición tan hermosa del pasaje entre el sol y la luna. Opuestos entre ellos pero tan parecidos.

Damon era la noche y Elena el día.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan brillante y oportuna y simplemente no se decidía si su sonrisa o sus ojos eran el sol que lo hacía despertar y darle esa sensación tan inoportuna de calor adictivo y sofocante. Elena tan sólo era el día porque siempre estaba viva aunque las peores cosas pudieran pasarle. Siempre para los demás. Tan buena persona, sin maldad en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Y Damon se veía obligado – y toda su vida fue así – a ser la noche. Ser la oscuridad que a pocos le gusta, ese momento en el que los niños se esconden en su casa por la protección de sus padres temiendo que algo malo pueda sucederles. Todo lo malo sucedía de noche, los robos, asesinatos, violaciones. Damon fue, es y será la noche. Sus ojos embriagados en una oscuridad repleta de Bourbon mezclado con vodka barato pero también, si se hurgaba demasiado, se podía ver un poco de agua en ellos… Un agua de Elena. Porque el alcohol – tanto el vodka como el Bourbon – no eran buenos para nadie. La droga no era buena para nadie. Pero el agua sí, y Elena era su agua… Esa necesidad constante y obscena de hidratación complementaria. Aunque ella también era su droga, su más insistente adicción a caer en ese mundo peligroso lleno de rencores y juramentos hipócritas. Un mundo donde todo el mundo fingía una sonrisa recargada de odio que rebalsaba y caía como migas al suelo. Era de todas las drogas la que peor afectaba. Mucho peor que la marihuana, el sexo, y hasta podía ser mejor que el Bourbon. Su precioso Bourbon que en esas noches de borrachera definió como mejor amigo.

Irse a vivir con Elena sería lo peor que podría haberle pasado. Ilógicamente hablando.

Pero ya estaban allí aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Londres, dirigiéndose en un taxi (tomados de la mano) hacia esa nueva mansión que los aterraba magníficamente, hasta podría excitarlos de una manera tan tenebrosa.

¿Te gusta? – le preguntó apretando suavemente la mano, esperando como un niño, una respuesta positiva.

Es hermosa, Damon.

Y algo nuevo comenzaba. Madurar era lo que empezaba.

Sí.

Iba a madurar por ella.


	14. Ella lo esperaba

Una enorme casa se abría ante ellos, maravillados completamente al tener esa pieza de arquitectura moderna frente a ellos. Una excelencia de lo más alto, una creación impecable.

Una casa elegida al gusto de Damon.

Demasiado grande para sólo dos, pero el día que decidieron comprarla, él le puso una cara de perro mojado suplicando piedad, que no pudo resistir y terminó accediendo como una torpe a los antojos de él.

Una casa en un entorno de película, la casa del lago le decían.

Una casa, una mansión, que proponía una cáscara arquitectónica que se abre para permitir entrar el paisaje, e interiores híper modernos y funcionales que le dejan todo el protagonismo a la poderosa imagen del agua que la rodeaba. Una imponente casa que tenía un espejo de agua circundante que condicionaba tanto la ubicación de la construcción en el terreno como su diseño que incorporaba múltiples aberturas, rajas y galerías por las que se filtraba el agua cristalina de ese hermoso lago y la exuberante vegetación.

En primer plano apenas se ingresaba a la propiedad, una pileta de interior escalonado que generaba un juego de reflejos que daba una excelente reproducción de la angulosa arquitectura y reforzaba el efecto buscado: que la mansión, rodeada de agua, se perciba como una isla.

Para enmarcar el paisaje, los arquitectos que la diseñaron apoyan la construcción sobre robustas columnas cuadradas. Esto les permitía conseguir valiosos interiores de doble altura con enormes ventanas pictóricas que miran al lago, y una serie de galerías que cobijan livings semicubiertos.

Bajo un techo calado por gruesas rajas que tamizan la luz del sol, se ubican un sofá esquinero y varios módulos cuadrados que encerraban una mesa ratona del mismo juego.

Los dos sectores de la inmensa galería se alcanzaban a divisar perfectamente. Aquel con el techo calado, donde se ubicaba el living, se encontraba a continuación de un amplísimo comedor corporizado con una mesa extra large.

Una plataforma de madera se extendía como una alfombra de bienvenida impecable, como si fuera una entrega de premios. Y atravesaba los distintos sectores. Sobre ella se ubicaba la mesa de comedor, unos centímetros en desnivel de las sillas que se ubicaban sobre el sector de la parrilla. Sobre la misma plataforma, también descansaba una reposera incitante a leer allí, a acostarse junto a Damon y dormir tardes enteras en días lluviosos… Como hoy.

Otra vista del sector de galerías permitía apreciar como las fronteras entre el interior y exterior pueden desaparecer a _piacere_ en esa casa: un cerramiento de hojas corredizas integra el living interno con la terraza cuando es necesario y las luces artificiales se ubicaron en rajas que simulan luz solar – muy necesarias por toda la neblina de Londres.

Pero estaba diseñada como una casa de fin de semana, no conocía a los antiguos dueños pero ni siquiera parecía que la hubieran habitado alguna vez. Lista, esperando ansiosamente unos pies que no fueran de los obreros, alguien que manoseara todas las blancas paredes. Huéspedes.

Para la decoración del interior, previeron un toque rústico que balanceara las líneas rectas y blancas del estilo arquitectónico contemporáneo, para conseguirlo usaron cemento, maderas recicladas y otros materiales orgánicos.

La madera, un material distintivo en la casa, toma cuerpo en una variedad de formas dentro de la decoración: como los grandes portones realizados a partir de vigas recicladas, como el que da paso a las escaleras ultra anchas en uno de los extremos del living o como una robusta mesa de comedor en el otro.

El living se manifiesta a pleno. Apenas unas pocas piezas de mobiliario (una mesa de comedor apoyada sobre un mueble bajo que guarda los equipos de audio y vídeo, un larguísimo sofá con un puf cuadrado y unas mesas ratonas espejadas cercadas por tres sillones redondeados) componían un espacio moderno y funcional sin opacar al paisaje que entraba por los ventanales. Simplemente perfecto.

Lo último que faltaba era su habitación.

Y al igual que el resto de la casa, el cuarto principal le cede protagonismo a las vistas. Para maximizarlas, el frente del vestidor se revistió con espejo y la cama se ubicó en el centro de la habitación para no interrumpir el juego de reflejos. La cabecera con lateral en forma de S, que en el piso funciona como tarima para elevar las mesas de luz y en su parte superior se ofrece como repisa para sostener los portarretratos, es el único gesto de impacto en el ambiente.

El contrafrente de la casa, a pura geometría. Los cuadrados se reproducen en los vanos de la construcción, en las aberturas, en el jardín, en el mobiliario y hasta en la minipileta con hidromasaje, componiendo un patchwork de césped, agua y piedra.

Una sucesión de daybeds y un sillón circular demarcaban la pileta, algo inútil con el frío clima de esa época, pero majestuosa. Con desborde infinito, mientras se disponen como palco preferencial para disfrutar de la mejor vista del lago. Los cuadrados de gramíneas y algunas plantas estructurales ofrecen un toque orgánico que corta el solarium de losetas atérmicas.

Por último, la última parada de la casa que él se ofreció a llevarla a recorrer explicándole cada detalle con suma atención: un imponente escenario compuesto por el lago agrega dramatismo a esta terraza de generosas proporciones que fue concebida para disfrutar. Del lado opuesto a la casa, la ciudad pone un límite lejano y casi perdido. A su lado, una sombrilla cuadrada concede sombra a otra mesa de exterior.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó esperando con una paz estabilizadora alguna respuesta infame.

Es hermosa Damon, algo grande… Sigo pensando que es grande, pero hermosa.

La elegí por lo grande… Para que nos ocupemos de llenarla con bebés. – y le sonrió tan felizmente. Porque la idea de ser papá no terminaba de salir de su cabeza; por más que ya lo hubieran hablado montones de veces, por más que ella se hubiera cansado de negarle eso, esa ilusión perturbadora no salía de su cabeza.

Más adelante, ya lo hablamos miles de veces Damon. – lo cortó ella sellándolo en un beso abrazador.

El tema es que vamos a tenerlos. – concluyó guiándola hasta el enorme sofá, donde pasarían el resto del día. Porque al otro día comenzaba el agotador trabajo que consumiría gran parte de su vida y que no los dejaría en paz… No lo haría.

Pero Elena de una manera casi ilógica lo había convencido para que trabajaran, ya que él pensaba desde una computadora organizar todo lo que su papá le pidiera y listo. Trabajo hecho.

No, ella quería que saliera de su casa a las seis de la mañana, volviera al mediodía para comer e irse nuevamente a un trabajo donde nadie lo conocía pero sería la misma rutina que toda su vida creó. Todas las mujeres intentarían tener algo con él, pero tendría esa frialdad tan odiosa y las apartaría en un maltrato casi psicológico porque no las necesitaba cerca suyo.

Y hombres que seguramente no le caerían bien, intentando acercarse a él por algún tipo de interés usual. Algo hipócrita pero era la teoría organizativa de la vida. Los hombres se acercan a los hombres por interés. Saber algo acerca de la vida sexual, mujeres y muchas cosas más casi innumerables.

Quiso convencerla de que no lo obligara a eso porque socializar o seguir las reglas de algún jefe no era lo suyo e iban a echarlo a los dos días, quizás ni dos horas aguantaría porque ya estaría fuera de cualquier lado.

Seguir ordenes de alguien que no conocía era lo más imposible del mundo. Bastante relativo quizás.

Pero aunque todo hubiera intentado, ella siempre ganaba, sabía cómo era que lo hacía… Y no se esforzaba en detenerla, perdía el auto control. Desde que la conoció lo había perdido.

Ella y su sonrisa que parecía la de una niña inocente. Pobre de él. Lo esforzaba a crear mundos imaginarios en donde la idea sonaba perfecta y de lo más hermosa, tan sólo porque se la susurraba en el oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Tentador. Sí, lo era.

Más aún cuando se ofrecía a hacerle masajes, subida en su espalda y se agachaba para susurrárselo en la oreja. Lo tomaba de la peor manera, casi sin guardia en ese momento de relajación pero eso tan sólo era una absurda excusa que ponía para negarle a todos que Elena hacía lo que quería con él, los papeles se daban vuelta y él pasaba a ser la víctima de todas sus ideas idiotas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Negarse a qué? ¿A Elena? ¡Ojala pudiera! Era el más pobre mendigo que intentaba concretar un plan de guerra contra la reina, contra SU reina que lo agobiaba internamente cada vez que la veía salir de la ducha en ropa interior y refugiarse rápidamente en la cama y en él. Necesitaba refugiarse en él.

¡Porque casi siete años juntos y aún no sabía a qué olía Damon! Tantas opciones se le cruzaron por la mente que ni siquiera pudo llevar una cuenta decente, cualquier estupidez era anotada en esa lista abstracta que la mantenía despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Damon olía al más triste bar, y sus camisas a la más cabaretera hipócrita. Y también quizás olía al mejor profesor de toda la universidad, al campus en primavera, a la emoción cada vez que había un juego de fútbol en el que las hinchadas se aniquilaban mutuamente entre cantos forzosos y más que tatuados en sus memorias y jugadores nerviosos que sudaban de ansiedad al esperar el resultado de un partido más que arreglado, en el que la universidad mejor paga ganaba. Y entonces Damon olía a mentira porque esos partidos también eran mentira.

Olía a tantas cosas malas, pero él no era malo, también olía a antónimos que no encontraba. Si olía a aceite también podía ser agua. Damon olía a negro y entonces era blanco.

Damon era una contradicción perfecta que la hacía cuestionarse su vida internamente y casi causándole un suicidio del que no estaba segura. Lo malo pasaba a ser bueno ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué Damon podía ser malo pero para ella siempre sería bueno?

No, esa era la explicación de una niña de cinco años intentando encontrar el por qué el chocolate podía ser tan malo si aparentaba ser bueno.

Chocolate suizo, el día que en su cuello estaba impregnado un olor tan dulce a chocolate nauseabundo, el peor chocolate de la historia que lo hacía simular discretamente como el mejor. Tan sólo porque Damon olía a eso.

Y ni hablar de ese día que se mojaron bajo la lluvia y se abrazó a él, ese día su nariz casi se incendia en un mar de fragancias francesas de la mejor clase. En el perfume más fuerte para tapar el olor a suciedad de siete días. ¡Muy francés!

El típico dilema sobre los franceses y sus perfumes caros demasiado fuertes. Fuertes para tapar el olor porque no les gustaba bañarse.

¡La hermosa París que tanto había visitado de pequeño! ¡Magnifica en todo su esplendor!

La torre Eiffel alzándose como un guardia desafiado por años. El Big Ben, centro turístico mayor visitado y la torre Eiffel desde Francia con su gran envidia Norteamericana acerca de todo. Londres, Francia y Barcelona unida por un dilema social que los separaban en guerras de nacionalidades. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Ser francés, español o inglés?

Posiblemente ninguno, no existían países buenos en el mundo que describieran cuál podía ser mejor. Todos unas basuras gobernados por estafadores de la más alta escuela que decían, JURABAN, hacer lo mejor por el país.

Tan sólo fundiéndolo en miseria y ellos bañándose en oro.

Damon olía a cada sustantivo que pudiera pasársele por la mente y que ya enumeró. Damon era tan francés, inglés y hasta español. Era muy europeo y nada tenía de americano.

Era la mezcla del mejor caballero inglés, con el habla fina de un francés y el coraje español. La delicadeza y dedicación de un alemán. Y la simpatía de un suizo. Frialdad de un ruso. Cocinaba como el mejor chef italiano y hasta podía pertenecer a una mafia.

Era europeo y de la mejor clase.

¡Era el hombre con el cual cualquier mujer soñaría casarse!

Y ella soñaba casarse con él. A pesar de que Damon expresara miles de veces que jamás se casaría por iglesia por su ateísmo tan sobre natural. Iba a tener que convencerlo forzosamente de casarse en una iglesia y ella ingresando de blanco junto a Jeremy, que la entregaría con una sonrisa y Damon esperándola con un impecable smokin que compraría en la tienda más cara del mundo porque quería estar bien vestido para la ocasión.

No soñaba aún con quién entregaría los anillos, pero ansiaba ese momento.

Lo anhelaba en un vicio sin control.

Pero tan sólo imaginarse que no entendía nada, ¿qué hacer para sus 7 años en pareja? Si la primera vez había sido tan especial para Elena, qué se suponía que debería hacer en la segunda.

Tocarle una canción ya era algo demasiado gastado, lo había hecho varias veces y no quería caer en lo mismo. Tenía que esforzarse, algo original, algo que ella jamás olvidaría de ese momento. Y quizás un ramo de flores y una cena. Estaba demasiado gastado.

Estaba en Londres, tenía que pensar algo original porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pensar y tan sólo pensar…

Salía del trabajo y pasó por un centro comercial en donde tuvo que meterse por la dichosa obligación de encontrarle un regalo perfecto para Elena, ese por el cual se emocionase hasta las lágrimas y lo besara toda la noche. Una excusa por la cual sentirse más amado que nunca. Amor.

Y entonces vio ese regalo exacto, esa afirmación del amor tan comercial que podía llegar a espantarlo tanto pero no podía, tenía que dejar de lado su repentino carácter de "pureza romántica" que Elena le había pegado y sacar a relucir a ese Damon que era genial en los regalos.

Entró a comprarlo decidido, ese fin de semana Elena iba a amarlo como nunca, iba a aceptar todo tal y como era… Y él, él tan sólo estaría esperando inútilmente una respuesta obvia. Una… Una estupidez. Lo hizo igual porque en cierto punto se creía estúpido al negarse la respuesta.

Y volvió a su casa donde Elena lo esperaba con un abrazo lleno de ternura, con un beso expresivo de amor eterno. Con felicidad.

Porque Elena lo esperaba. Ella estaba ahí para él y ninguna otra mujer más; entonces apretó esa caja aterciopelada en su bolsillo más seguro que nunca. Entero y completo.


	15. Páginas que pasan

Estaba en el trabajo, en una construcción dirigiendo todo según las indicaciones que le habían dado para construir aquel puente pero su mente no estaba allí ni de por casualidad… Estaba en Elena, en que ella estaría durmiendo en ese mismo instante porque había vuelto del turno nocturno justo cuando él se marchaba y tan sólo hubo un beso de despedida y adiós; un abrazo también pero fue rápido, estaba con un sueño fatal.

Usaba eso a su beneficio para organizar todo de la mejor manera para aquella noche tan especial para ambos. Buscaba alguna torpe excusa para hacer que Elena aceptara irse con él todo un fin de semana a París porque allí comenzaría todo, en la ciudad del amor.

Celebrarían todo el fin de semana y el lunes por la madrugada volverían a Londres porque ella no iba a aceptar no trabajar ese día; si tenía suerte iba a convencerla de no trabajar sábado y domingo… Sólo si usaba todos los pro de su cuerpo a favor. Observarla de la manera adecuada, abrazarla y acariciarla en lugares donde sabía que iba a caer bajo su control, bajo su mentiroso control. Sonreírle hasta convencerla, hacerle cosquillas… Jugar con ella todo el tiempo y así tendría su respuesta positiva, sólo así nomás.

Esa tarde llegó a su casa a las cinco, lo esperaba mirando televisión con una frazada tapándola toda por el frío que hacía en el exterior; su casa estaba muy bien calefaccionada pero sabía lo mucho que sufría el frío. Con la excusa de ir a bañarse, tomó el coraje suficiente para poner en marcha su "plan". Parecía un niño jugando a los espías. Saliendo de bañarse y escuchando a ver si Elena no se había dormido, mirando detrás de las escaleras escondido en una pared, en completo silencio.

Hola – saludó en un susurró y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola por todo lo que no había podido hacerlo en el día.

Hola… - contestó y lo atrajo más hacia ella. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Excelente ¿el tuyo?

Dormí casi todo el día y me desperté una hora antes de que llegaras, sigo teniendo sueño… No sé qué pasa, nunca tuve éste sueño.

Es que no estás acostumbrada Elena, tenías un sueño regular hasta que empezaste las guardias, es normal.

Ya estoy pensando en tomarme vacaciones… - ahí, esa fue su tecla. Dio justo en el blanco.

Vayámonos el próximo fin de semana a algún lado Elena, total no hay nada importante. – sabía que ella jamás iba a decirle que era su aniversario porque quería que él lo recordara. No como aquella vez en la que se olvidó… ¡CUMPLÍAN UN AÑO! Ella no le habló por casi un mes de lo ofendida que estaba. Le costó mucho convencerla, flores, canciones, peluches, desayunos y montones de gestos más. - ¡Por favor, Elena!

Bueno. – contestó indiferente ante el enojo de que él olvidara por segunda vez un aniversario.

¡SÍ! – había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. – Igual yo ya tenía pensado que nos vayamos. Reservé en un hotel de París… El viernes a la noche nos vamos para allá.

¡Damon! – entonces se dio cuenta que planeaba algo, que él no se había olvidado su aniversario y que probablemente le tuviera la sorpresa más hermosa de toda la historia. Lo había descubierto pero no pensaba decirle nada. Él tan sólo se levantó y fue a preparar la comida en la cocina mientras ella, sentada en la isla, lo observaba con dulzura para de vez en cuando detenerlo en un beso arrasador.

Ella lo amaba tanto y a cada gesto no entendía si lo amaba más o ya era imposible. Damon la arrastraba hacia tantos lugares con cada caricia, cuando la abrazaba se sentía en Egipto intentando subir una pirámide, sí, y quizás cuando la besaba se encontraba en la punta del Big Ben, intentando mantener el equilibrio hasta que los rescatistas llegaran y la salvaran. Pero ninguno llegó.

¡Se había enamorado de Damon Salvatore! Ese muchacho al que todos describían como un sangre fría sin sentimientos que tenía tanto para dar, y se lo estaba dando a ella… Justamente a ella. Llegó cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando quizás mas hundía se sentía y nadie se daba cuenta de ello porque no se habían tomado el tiempo para leerlo. Para fijarse en sus ojos y saber qué era lo que de verdad quería, algo que todo ser humano necesitaba y era alguien que lo conociera como él quería que lo conocieran. Y Elena era esa mujer que lo fue conociendo de a poco y con pequeños gestos lo enamoró, o lo terminó de enamorar. Cada noche que se dedicaba a observarlo desde su habitación mientras él leía o componía o simplemente lo observaba a través de su casa a cualquier movimiento automático que su cuerpo realizara, ella estaba al tanto. Porque a Damon lo quería, lo quería quizás hasta mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer habría jurado hacerlo durante toda su vida… Con la diferencia de que verdaderamente lo amaba. Ella a pesar de todo lo que él podría haber aparentado ser, lo había entendido y le había dado su tiempo. Había hecho miles de cosas por él, pero por sobre todas las cosas: jamás se había rendido.

Se arrepentía por lo estúpido que había sido al querer dejarla porque no estaba seguro de cómo amar, cuando verdaderamente era un cobarde que se asesinaba mutilándose cada parte de su cuerpo desangrando sentimientos. Sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias él se mataba, saltaba de un edificio simbólico del que nunca se tiraría, se ahogaba en alcohol, metía la cabeza en un horno aspirando droga en vez de gas. Porque esa había sido la vida de Damon siempre, hasta que Elena interfirió en ella.

¡Y cuánto agradecía que lo hubiese hecho! Porque no sería nada hoy sin ella. Hoy tan sólo sería el mismo idiota, una copia más del montón… Un hombre que juraba ser frío y sólo tener poco interés en las mujeres. Tan sólo un mentiroso que usaba todas esas falacias de vida para no tener que aceptar que nadie podía demostrarle amor, que nadie podía verlo como una pareja o imaginar un futuro con él. Quizás eso fue a lo que le tuvo miedo toda su vida.

A Elena.

Se acostó de espaldas a la puerta tapándose con la sábana y oyendo, oyéndola a ella y a cada movimiento sigiloso por la casa que podría llegar a costarle la vida si no se acostaba en ese mismo momento en el que una ráfaga de viento había ingresado por una rendija que había dejado especialmente entreabierta del balcón. Entrando junto a ella a la habitación debatiéndose en una batalla de su antigua vida y su nueva vida. La noche y Elena.

Tan diferentes entre sí, porque Elena por las noches sólo le daba felicidad y las noches, ¿las noches qué le daban a él? Lujuria, pasión, deseo, ganas de olvidar y hasta de vomitar al otro día. Querer ¿qué? ¿Creerse qué? Obvio que creerse el mejor por haberse acostado con más mujeres de las que un hombre promedio podría conocer en su vida. Creerse una fábula irreal de que su vida verdaderamente era una vida y negarse por noches enteras que Elena no era para él o sea, que el amor no era para él.

Y cuán equivocado estaba porque sí estaba hecho para él. Se imaginaba todas las maneras en que a Elena podría decirle que la amaba y sin dudas, la que haría para esos siete años serían las más especiales y estaba muy seguro de ello. Tenía confianza corriéndole por las venas mezclándose con su sucio ADN y modificando cada molécula de su ser, cada célula que luchaba por reproducirse o que luchó por reproducirse en maldad y vicios, ahora tan sólo era algo inútil.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y sintió el pecho de ella inflándose detrás de él, quería saber qué iban a hacer en París porque era más que obvio que ya sabía que él no se había olvidado para nada sus siete años.

Damon… - susurró en su oído y colocó una mano por su cuello. Primera señal mala. ¡NO! ¡No podía confesarle nada, no ahora cuando faltaba tan poco para esa perfecta sorpresa! - ¿Por qué elegiste ir a París? ¿Hay algo allá, algo especial?

No Elena, tan sólo siempre me gustó París y una vez me mencionaste que te gustaría conocerla, así que… - Bien Damon, así… Mentiste bien, por primera vez con ella, recordando los viejos tiempos. – Por favor Elena, quiero dormir estoy muy cansado del trabajo y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. ¿Después hablamos? – la cortó en seco y sabía que ella estaba sospechando más de lo que desearía.

Te amo Damon… - se acostó sobre él y hundió su cabeza en su pecho intentando no preguntar más porque sea cuál fuese esa sorpresa, no quería arruinar nada. Quería drogarse en el aroma de su novio y perderse allí, dejar a sus neuronas que funcionaran en perfecto delirio a causa de ese olor tan enfermo.

Yo también Elena, buenas noches. – apagó el velador y ella seguía acostada sobre él, tan sólo oía sus respiraciones mientras que Elena, ella lo olía.

¿A qué hueles Damon? Siete años y aún no sé qué es ese olor.

Es olor a… Olor a hombre perfecto Elena.

Sí, esa ya fue una posibilidad y no es ese olor, es algo más.

Es mi perfume Elena, Polo…

¡No es eso Damon! – él rió en silencio y le depositó un suave beso de despedida nocturna, zarpando en un barco que no volvería por la noche.

La dejó durmiendo en la cama con una nota a su lado, un "te amo" furtivo que caligrafió torpemente en una hoja de papel. Que podía ser para una foto desmotivadora que podría hacer pensar a todo el mundo, con una frase barata y gastada, algo casi iluso. Y es que se sentía contento dándole ese gesto tan vago, tan repetido por alguno de los novios de Elena y él no era la excepción. Porque quizás Stefan le había cantado más de una serenata y le había regalado miles de rosas, Elena era la excusa perfecta para ese gasto.

Pero Damon llegaba más allá de lo comercial, él la amaba en serio y cualquier gesto que otro hombre le hubiese dado, no se comparaba. En lo absoluto era lo más pobre, todo lo que Stefan hubiese hecho una vez por ella, era inútil y ahora lo veía estúpido. Ahora, casi diez años después…

Se levantó atontada tocando con la mano un cuerpo que ya no estaba junto a ella, alguien que la había abandonado de la manera más cruel en la cama y ni siquiera le había dejado un beso, un abrazo o la había despertado para despedirse. Damon y su frialdad tan bondadosa, no lo hacía porque pensaba en ella, sólo por eso.

Aunque la nota a su lado había significado algo, no era lo mismo que escucharla salir en ese instante previo de éxtasis de la boca de Damon, de sus labios perfectos y de un color carmesí tan hermoso. Y eran carmesí porque ella amaba pintarse los labios de rojo porque él amaba cuando se los pintaba y era un triángulo amoroso, si se podía usar ese término tan poco expresivo.

Ella hacía lo mismo todas las mañanas, tomaba una camisa de Damon y su preferencia era la blanca, sólo porque él amaba como se veía con ella, tan sólo una camisa que los había llevado a tantas cosas tantas veces. Era una redundancia de amor toda su vida.

En fin, Elena tomaba una camisa de Damon y paseaba por toda la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina, primero fijándose obviamente la hora para saber cuánto había dormido y qué comida debía preparar. Cuando Damon no estaba la horrible labor de cocinar era suya… Siempre estaba la opción de pedir comida, pero él odiaba que lo hiciera, no lo consideraba nada sano y mucho menos higiénico. Pero era una excusa porque a él le encantaba cocinar y mucho más cuando terminaban en esas guerras de múltiples cosas: comida, caricias, besos y fuego.

Volviendo al tema, miró la hora y eran las dos de la tarde… En poco tiempo Damon llegaría para comer, quizás en media hora y tenía que cocinar algo por el hambre abismal que tendrían los dos. Sacó carne de la heladera sin mirar qué era… Tan sólo tomó lo primero que su mano logró alcanzar.

Y tal como lo predijo, su novio entró por la puerta justo cuando ella metió la carne en la sartén y se dio vuelta para recibirlo con un abrazo adormilado en la cocina. Él la levantó por el aire y la hizo girar extrañándola a cada giro y se quedó enterrado en su cuello porque a él también le causaba una extraña curiosidad enferma el olor de Elena, no porque no supiera qué era sino que lo atraía estúpidamente y eso quizás era lo más ilógico que le había sucedido en la vida.

¿Almorzamos?

¿Vas a cocinar? ¿Para mí? Creo que sí me amas después de todo… - bromeó mientras tomaba una manzana y se sentaba en la isla de la cocina abrazándola aún.

¡Pero qué divertido! Ahora por eso, cocinas vos…

No, yo voy a leer… Espero la comida, Elena. – se despidió de ella con un beso y cuando desapareció de la cocina, apagó todo y llamó a un delivery y fue a sentarse entre sus piernas mientras lo observaba leer… Con esos anteojos que tan hermoso le quedaban.

Era el mejor filósofo cuando de leer y reflexionar se trataba, también podría llegar a ser el mejor escritor porque Damon en sus ratos libres escribía en la laptop que le había regalado, mirándola a ella por las noches – que lo miraba a él – porque era su musa. Cada vez que necesitaba inspiración tan sólo giraba la cabeza y la miraba, allí como una espía ninja en busca de información confidencial de algún país. Era una agente de la CIA si era necesario, porque observarlo era lo que más le encantaba en el mundo: recostarse en su pecho y observar lo que escribía, era una falsa si decía que observaba lo que leía porque era a él a quien leía. Transcribía de latín al español cada gesto que veía que se formaba en su rostro. Si tuviera que dar un ejemplo de sus observaciones era que Damon, cada vez que estaba confuso y no muy seguro fruncía el ceño de una manera espectacular y a causa de eso la miraba a ella, borraba y escribía algo con la lógica de Borges o de Shakespeare. Sí, tan sólo a ella.

Entonces se llenaba de ternura y una frescura aparente al darse cuenta que Damon la necesitaba tanto, ella era peor que ese alcoholismo al que le había huido hace años y aún así estaba con ella.

Elena se creía la peor persona del mundo y los papeles siempre cambiaban entre ellos, ella pensaba que le hizo mal a Damon en algún momento de su vida. Una manera algo estúpida de creerse importante pero a él le encantaba que se lo dijera porque sacaba todo su interior poeta y le decía las mejores cosas que jamás haya pensado oír, la encantaba en los silencios y en las palabras… En las palabras hacía que lo odiara por amarlo así, de esa manera mezquina en la que de apoco iba soltando algo de amor para regalarle y darle una oportunidad a ese ser hermoso que fue tan desdichado toda su adolescencia e infancia.

Amarlo era como una obligación que le carcomía toda la energía que le ponía a su día. Damon era un transformador de lo más consumista que no apreciaba lo bello de la vida, que no sabía que amar era lo más importante. Eso quiso demostrarle desde que estaban juntos y sentía que lo iba logrando, que él la amaba con gestos y no con regalos.

Sí, de vez en cuando se aparecía con un collar de diamantes que ella le había mencionado en plena inocencia que le gustaba, entonces él iba y se lo compraba. Lo retaba diciéndole que no era necesario pero terminaba encantándola cuando se lo colocaba en el cuello, deslizando sus suaves dedos por su cuello y posando un beso provocador en su cuello, allí donde finalizaba la cadena. Allí donde tantas sensaciones tenía.

Quiso preguntarle qué iban a hacer para sus siete años juntos, pero no se animó pensando que así iba a dañar una sorpresa. Que él se desanimaría completamente al no resistirse a ella y tener que confesar sus mejores intenciones. Sabía que no era algo comercial, o quizás algo, pero estaba encantada.

Y tan sólo se dedicó a observar como él leía prestándose mutuamente toda la atención del mundo, dejándose llevar en palabras y hojas que pasaban sin césar, en comida que no se cocinaba y en ellos dos. En Damon y Elena.

En los futuros marido y mujer.


	16. París, la ciudad del amor

Se durmió pensando en Damon por la mañana, porque había llegado del turno noche y no se había cruzado con él. Seguramente se había tenido que ir más temprano y por eso no lo vio, cuando despertara él ya iba a estar ahí esperándola junto a ella en la cama y sin tener que ir a trabajar más. Ese era su sueño.

Su predicción más que nada porque lo que dijo se cumplió, abrió los ojos porque sintió un peso a su lado y una brisa que se metía por el balcón. Se vio más que obligada a abrazarse al cuerpo pesado, a esa sombra viviente que estaba junto a ella.

Hola qué tal, estoy acá sentado leyendo hace una hora. – le dijo con una sonrisa apenas abrió los ojos y se recostó más en la cama para hundirse junto a ella. - ¿Cansada?

Demasiado, el turno noche no es para mí…

Para nadie lo es, yo soy el que tiene que despertarse a las dos de la mañana para llevarte…

¡Después te volves a acostar! Yo estoy toda la noche ahí, tomando café esperando pacientes…

Pero yo duermo sin vos ¿quién sufre más?

¡Damon! – rió y se abrazó más… - ¿Qué hora es?

¡Hora de almorzar! Son las tres de la tarde Elena, creo que te excediste en tu sueño. – le comentó - ¿Queres comer?

Sí, tengo hambre. ¿Cocinaste?

Si yo no cocino ¿quién cocina acaso? – se levantó para dirigirse al baño. – la comida está en la sartén todavía, si queres comer…

¿Ya comiste?

No me quedó otra opción, no te despertabas. Primero comí y después vine a ver si estabas viva. ¡Llamaron Ric y Jenna! – le gritó desde ahí y se sentía como el agua se abría, seguramente se estaba lavando las manos – en Junio se casan.

¡Qué hermoso Damon! ¿Dijeron algo más?

Nada que me interese, cosas de ellos… No sé.

¡Damon!

Me conoces Elena, no me interesa la intimidad de otros, cosas de su relación ni nada… Eso se lo tienen que guardar ellos, no contármelo a mí porque también saben que no me importa y siempre va a ser así.

¿Y cuando tengamos hijos no te va a importar su vida?

Es totalmente diferente Elena… No sé, no estoy en esa situación pero sé que va a ser diferente.

Elena lo comprendía, Damon y su trastorno – de esa manera le encantaba llamarlo – de no interesarle la intimidad de otras personas. Así se sentía segura, más que segura, sentía a Damon un hombre de verdad porque no andaba contándoles a los demás las cosas que sucedían puertas para adentro.

Amaba que así fuera porque después de largas discusiones él tenía razón, no tenía por qué interesarle la vida de los demás, tan sólo eran ella y él en esa enorme y casi exagerada mansión que habían comprado, que él había decidido comprar por sobre ella porque allí le gustaba vivir. Le había dicho que allí era el lugar donde quería tener a su familia, ese sueño tan infantil de ser papá que cada día se iba haciendo más fuerte entre ambos, afianzándose en ellos como el peso de sus almas en el cuerpo de los otros.

Recordó esa noche en el campus en la que le confesó lo mucho que ansiaba ser papá y no entendía el porqué, jamás había tenido ese deseo… Sí, los niños le encantaban pero ser papá jamás se le pasó por la mente. Y ahora tenía ganas de serlo, de tener esa admiración tan existente en él que le hacía cuestionarse su vida y sus porqués. Esas preguntas que a ella le encantaban, cuando Damon la hacía pensar y cuestionarse a ella misma, esos momentos en los que filosofaba con ella, le explicaba sus pensamientos acerca del mundo, lo que pasó miles de años atrás, todos sus conocimientos científicos los volcaba en ella y tan sólo intentaba retener algo, creer que podría entender todo lo que él le explicaba cuando tan sólo se perdía. En Damon. En su cabello negro, en sus ojos extrovertidos que se emocionaban cada vez más al auto crearse discusiones sobre todo, al contestar por ella y sonreírse porque sabía que Elena no lo entendía, la ciencia matemática no era lo suyo. Y si había algo que le molestaba era que cuando ella le hablaba de medicina, él comprendía todo y hasta podía contestarle porque habían sido miles las veces que se sentaron a estudiar juntos, que él leyó por ella para explicarle todo intentando que no se durmiera; pero la voz de Damon cuando le leía era imposible. Completamente imposible.

Concentrarse en Damon con ese nuevo estilo que se había propuesto crear de él, serio y formal, con los anteojos negros y los vidrios que dejaban ver sus ojos – eso era lo que más la atontaba, sí, los anteojos – y su cabello negro que peinaba hacia un costado y que ahora, por el viento, se hallaba completamente desordenado. Tal y como lo dejaba ella al enredar sus manos en él.

¿Vas a leer?

Sí, quiero terminar éste libro Elena.

¿Qué lees?

Fahrenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba nuevamente en sus piernas, dejándose caer completamente y con ella toda su voluntad de levantarse de allí y comer algo.

Es ciencia ficción, se trata del futuro… De bomberos que no apagan incendios sino que los provocan, queman libros Elena. Los vecinos denuncian a otros cuando sospechan que tienen libros y llevan querosén para quemar la casa y con ella todo ese material tan importante que son las palabras mezcladas en las hojas. Muestra un futuro idiota en el que las personas son capaces de sentir compasión e incluso hasta amor, algo terrible en mi opinión. Una América en la que las paredes son televisiones y lo único que importa es tener cada vez más televisiones. Paredes que hablan con vos y te incluyen en una novela, te envían los guiones por semanas de lo que la persona que los ve tendría que decir… Esas televisiones son sus familias. Un futuro algo irrelevante, en el que las personas son incapaces de comunicarse entre ellas, los jóvenes manejan a tan alta velocidad los autos que atropellan gente por no verla: es un peligro cruzar la calle. Los padres meten a sus hijos en escuelas en las que ya no se educan con libros, se educan con televisiones y vídeos. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque los libros y la lectura desarrollan la imaginación e imaginar está mal, Elena, imaginar en un gobierno que dice ser democrático cuando verdaderamente es una dictadura, está mal. Si la gente imagina el gobierno no los puede controlar, leer reproduce la imaginación y quizás hasta viceversa. Necesitan gente estúpida dispuesta a seguir órdenes sin cuestionarlas, creyendo en todo lo que le dicen.

Algo trágico ¿no? – lo miró detrás de las hojas, debajo de ella infiltrándose en su mente.

Realista diría yo. A como vamos avanzando en éste mundo en el que la gente ya no se junta para charlar sino que para estar con sus teléfonos, estamos a muy poco de convertirnos en eso, Elena. Los jóvenes de ésta generación no saben comunicarse si no es a través de un teclado y una pantalla… Son incapaces, precoces de mantener una conversación cara a cara.

En eso tenes razón… - siguió mirándolo mientras él avanzaba rápidamente por las oraciones devorándoselas con un hambre sublime. Pasó de estar acostada a sentarse en sus piernas y apartar por un rato el libro entre medio de ellos dos, tan sólo por un rato porque tenía que disfrutar a Damon, no sabía si iba a irse o no y ella hoy no trabajaba. – Te amo Damon.

Yo también Elena. – contestó observándola, sintiendo como agua se mezclaba entre sus medias y calaba sus zapatos como esa noche que se encontraba él solo en el campus, de esa vez que se había peleado con Elena porque Stefan le enviaba mensajes y ella se los contestaba. Sí, le decía que se alejara, pero se los contestaba y eso dañaba su orgullo. Paseaba como un paciente psiquiátrico deambula en un hospital, perdido del mundo, perdido de Elena… Sin estar muy convencido de dar ningún paso, quedarse donde estaba paralizado en el tiempo. Sonaba excelente. Dejar de fingir que tenía una vida llena de problemas, eso era lo excitante… Porque todo el tiempo se creaba problemas con Elena sin ninguna razón lógica.

Se quedaba allí pensando noches enteras, el campus era su relajación definitiva, un ancla que lo sostenía a tan sólo un paso de irse. Aún seguía sin entender, pero lo hacía. Quizás todas las flores y árboles que lo adornaban de una manera buscada perfectamente para que los adolescentes tuvieran que detenerse un minuto a observarla. O tal vez que a lo lejos se veía el lago, tan glorioso con ese bosque adornándolo detrás, como un guardia de seguridad que vigila como las canchas de deporte parecían acercarse al lago, queriendo bañarse en prestigio, ser memorables.

Comenzó a correr a la habitación de Elena donde la encontró sola, esperando a por él porque una noche iba a aparecerse, la había estado evitando y tenía que aparecer. Proclamarla suya y seguir amándola por todos esos días que no lo había hecho.

Como en ese mismo momento en el que la arrastraba hasta su habitación y con un portazo cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos quedándose paralizados en su mundo, metiéndose en una olla de aluminio sin estrenar.

Damon y Elena, esos dos extraños tan conocidos que se encontraron por puro capricho, porque deseaban encontrarse y hasta lo necesitaban profundamente. Necesitaban a ese alguien que terminara de matarlos para salir a una mejor vida en donde todo juraba ser mejor. Un futuro en donde tan sólo ellos dos estuvieran juntos, abandonar su otra vida por ésta había sido el mejor cambio, dejar de lado a esa Elena que le hacía caso a todos los demás, a la Elena porrista que deseaba – porque Caroline lo decía – ser popular. Cuando tan sólo necesitaba a alguien. A Elena, sí a ella la necesitaba. Perderse en un mar castaño repleto de animales salvajes buscando algo inexplicable, eso sintió la primera vez que la vio y por más que no se lo hubiese dicho jamás, se había enamorado de ella esa primera vez que se vieron y desde ahí buscó en todas las mujeres del mundo algún parecido con ella, algo que lo hiciera recordarla y dejarla grabada en su memoria. Marcarlo como ganado vacuno. Buscó en todas y jamás halló algo que se le pareciera con Elena, ni siquiera el cabello o la textura de su piel, porque ella tenía algo especial que lo hacía delirar amor luminoso. Y todavía lo seguía buscando, encontrar ese porqué una explicación que no necesitaba, porque para ser adicto a Elena no había explicación, sé era o no –mayormente sí sé era – porque Elena causaba ese algo, tenía esa belleza sin igual por dónde se la mirase que encantaba.

¿Tenes todo preparado para ir a París? En dos días nos vamos, Elena. – le comentó abrazándola.

Algo así… Mañana trabajo a la noche.

Ah, cierto… Cuando vuelvas nos vamos. – miró dormido el reloj que indicaban las seis de la tarde. Horas perdidas con ella en la cama, horas que volverían más tarde cuando quisieran recuperarlas, pero ese tiempo que habían compartido… Esa unión de amor, eso sí no iban a recuperarlo.

Tenemos que ir a comprar…

No… - susurró aterrado. No quería ir de compras con Elena por dos simples motivos: esos mentirosos ingleses que se auto definían como caballeros no lo eran, la miraban cuando él se iba a buscar algo y un par de veces se acercaron a ella para hablarle. Y eso que Damon la besaba en público, un pequeño beso que servía para que se dieran cuenta que tenía novio. Ella siempre reía ante éste gesto porque lo consideraba de lo más tierno que pudiera existir, esa inseguridad que él tenía era tan infantil que le causaba esa sensación.

Y el viernes llegó, él estaba en el aeropuerto esperando el barco que los llevaría hasta París.

Sí, estaba más que nervioso, quizás hasta llegó a pensar en cancelar todo de último momento porque lo que iba a hacer no era para nada fácil y ningún hombre estaría de lo más normal en ese momento. Mucho menos él con lo detallista que se había vuelto gracias a Elena. Le había explicado el significado de la vida.

¿Por qué?

¿Por que, qué? – se preguntó mentalmente, de los nervios pensaba cualquier barbaridad semejante que le nublaba la cabeza sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio a Elena bajarse del taxi y buscarlo con la mirada. Seguía preguntándose ese porqué aún cuando ella lo abrazaba y le decía que estaba lista, que estaba agotada. Le contaba sobre su trabajo, las cosas que pasaron, todo lo extraño y dramático que veía por noche, como se asustaba a cada caso. Todo era confesado a Damon como si fuera el mejor psicólogo del mundo, el hijo perdido de Sigmund Freud. Él, Damon, que podía llegar a mejorar la psicología por Elena, sería capaz de hacer mejor el mundo si era lo que ella necesitaba, si Elena lo pedía a él, lo tendría por siempre y aunque no lo pidiera, lo tendría igual. Y no era que ella le hubiese dicho que él le pertenecía, Damon tenía ganas de pertenecerle. De que se dé cuenta a cada despertar que tan sólo estaría para ella, nadie más ocuparía un lugar en su vida… Nadie.

Si chasqueaba los dedos sería hasta su esclavo si era necesario, sería el mejor pintor y escritor, un compositor de ópera, de música moderna, de rock y de pop. Podría ser un alpinista, un constructor y cualquier oficio que jamás le hubiese interesado. Sólo por Elena.

Porque si otra mujer en ese mismo momento le pedía que fuese cualquier cosa, no lo haría; tenía a la mujer más valiosa a su lado, y a su otra mujer más valiosa en quién sabe donde. Pero las tenía junto a él todo el tiempo, acompañándolo a cada paso que dio en la vida, para todo siempre junto a él.

Se sintió seguro entonces, completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Decirle a Elena que fuera su esposa, de una manera que sólo él podía.


	17. Felices por siempre

Si queres ir al bar, o a algún lado Elena andá, yo mientras hago el check in. – se soltó un poco de su agarre tan sólo abrazándola por los hombros. Así era suficiente por el momento.

No, me quedo con vos. – le sonrió y esperó a que el recepcionista los atendiera. Damon habló en francés y ella no comprendía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera captó el saludo cordial que se dieron porque se suponía que había un saludo, esperaba que lo hubiera. Y él la miró con una sonrisa, le estaba contando en ese mismo momento al recepcionista todo lo que tenía planeado, aunque Elena no lo supiera, ese hotel era uno de los tantos que su papá tenía repartidos por todo el mundo… El que más le encantaba, también y al recepcionista lo conocía desde que había entrado a trabajar allí, a Ric le caía bien así que tuvo que esforzarse para que a él le cayera igual.

Listo, podemos subir a la habitación. – se marchó junto a ella, habiendo encargado todo para el próximo día. Era el viernes por la madrugada y tendrían que dormir ya; aún no se habían dicho nada, él no le dijo nada sobre su aniversario, ni una palabra. Elena, ella tan sólo esperaba ansiosa algo, cualquier gesto pero algo.

Durmieron juntos, como de costumbre, él del lado de la ventana y Elena abrazada a su cuerpo, aferrada para no dejarlo ir. Temía que alguien pudiera secuestrarlo en las noches, o que él decidiera irse y por eso lo abrazaba, para que él jamás se marchara de su lado.

Por no sufrir.

Porque todas esas mañanas que durmió sola, sintió como si él la abandonara en ese hogar que aunque llevaran poco tiempo habitando era de ambos, era muy perteneciente para ellos dos. La cama ya tenía impregnado el olor de Damon, sus cosas en el ropero, él moviéndose con agilidad por la cocina. Cada vez que se levantaba una sombra se movía junto a ella como si él siempre estuviera allí, pero tan sólo era parte de ella.

Y al otro día, bueno en realidad apenas se levantaron, disfrutaron de una mañana única. Algo verdaderamente especial porque por primera vez en la vida, sentían que nadie podría arruinar ese momento… Que en serio eran sólo ellos dos y ninguna otra persona.

Nadie.

Recorrieron París, esa ciudad en la que nadie es fundamental para nadie… La ciudad de las luces. Montesquieu, Rousseau, pensadores que iluminaron aquella ciudad tan mágica, tan… Tan presente en la vida de tantas personas.

Damon le apostó a Elena a que todos alguna vez en su vida habían pensando en París o en Francia inclusive, ya sea en la torre Eiffel o en cualquier otro sitio. Considerándola la ciudad del amor y qué acertados estaban.

Parejas paseando por todos lados celebrando un amor casual, o quizás no, que nada más ellos podían entender. Todos los enamorados se comprendían y a Damon le sonreían otras parejas que iban paseando juntas mientras ellos pasaban por su lado y no entendía. ¿Por qué lo saludaban? ¿Acaso no notaban lo estúpido que era eso? Elena pensaba igual que él. Por primera vez tenía algo de su carácter frío y se le notaba; quizás no le quedara tan bien porque su rostro no era para nada bueno intentando mantener una seriedad que no podía tener jamás. Pero… Le gustaba.

Sí, se rió de ella por intentar no ser agradable con las personas y corresponderles la sonrisa; pero más de una vez la observó y sí se las respondía, sin quererlo pero lo hacía.

Elena… - la llamó mientras se metían en un bar para cubrirse del viento que azotaba contra sus rostros.

¿Sí? – se vio atrapada entre una mesa y una silla, separándola de él. Nada agradable.

Ya sé que no te parecen para nada idiotas los que nos sonríen y no tenes que mirarlos así por mí. – ella rió, se imaginó miles de comentarios, preguntas, incoherencias al fin y al cabo, pero no eso.

Es que estar en París me pone feliz Damon. Quizás sea porque por primera vez y de verdad siento que estamos solos; que nadie sabe en dónde estamos y no piensan molestarnos. Que saben precisamente que no queremos saber de ellos, tan sólo por una vez, y nos obedecen.

Sí es… Sí. – contestó y el mozo llegó enseguida a atenderlos. Pidió por ambos sabiendo exactamente, sin necesidad de preguntarle, qué quería Elena. Y no necesitó mirar la carta, tan sólo pediría para él lo que siempre había pedido y Elena, ella siempre quería lo mismo: probar lo que él pedía.

Y luego de ese delicioso almuerzo que ella disfrutó, siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, perdiéndose en calles extrañas, en cafés de la calle y en París; sin mapas, sin nada, una campera encima y sus manos entrelazadas recitándose una especie de cariño que necesitaba calor.

La dejó en el hotel con la excusa barata y sin vida de que tenía que comprar algo, una sorpresa para su aniversario y lo increíble fue que le hubiese creído.

Pero la realidad era que ya tenía todo más que planeado y que tan sólo necesitaba todo ese coraje que le faltaba; porque no era simple. Sí, siempre le decía que la amaba pero explicarle a ella – y por una vez que el lector entendiera los sentimientos de Elena cuando él le declaraba porqué todo su amor, en vez de declarárselo a ustedes – todo lo que sentía y porqué era así. Dejar de lado todas esas frases ya gastadas por novios sin imaginación – de los que él llegó a formar parte en algunas ocasiones – y sacar a relucir ese poeta que tantas veces había leído en sus hojas y que él no creía que era.

Elena sí.

Sabía la sorpresa que se vendría, que Damon algo estaba preparando y por eso dijo que estaba bien que saliera aunque la inseguridad de que de verdad se hubiera olvidado de su aniversario se le había hecho un peso imposible de bajar en su garganta; porque si se olvidaba de su aniversario, significaba que ella no le importaba – no que no la amara – y que no le importase quizás era peor a que él le dijera que no la amara. Podría soportar que Damon dejara de amarla de un día para el otro, él juraba que no ¿pero y si lo hacía?, pero que dejara de importarle… Que no se preocupara por ella, eso le dolería.

Necesitaba llamar la atención de Damon y que ella le causara tantas cosas.

Dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos porque confiaba profundamente en él, durante ochos años le demostró todo lo bueno y todo lo que era capaz de hacer, todo eso que desconocían de él hasta sus mejores amigos y que se había abierto a ella. Demostrarle todo en una noche, que escribía, que cantaba, que podía sentir a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran. Era una persona y de las más hermosas.

No tenía un vestido ni nada para esa noche, su trabajo no le había dado tiempo a planear nada; se acostó tan sólo un momento que le alcanzó para quedarse dormida con montones de ropas desparramadas sobre la cama para descubrir qué ponerse.

Entró y la encontró así, tan frágil que le dio tanta… No, no era pena y no sabía qué era. ¡Ternura! Sí, le dio ternura.

Notó, sin necesidad de imaginar mucho, que había estado luchando nuevamente – porque cada vez que salían era una lucha de horas entre su ropa y ella – que no sabía qué ponerse.

Tomó un pequeño papel y se lo dejó sobre toda la ropa: "no me importa lo que te pongas. Siempre serás hermosa. Te ama, Damon. PD: Te espero a las siete en frente a la torre Eiffel ¡no llegues tarde!"

Lo último que sacó de la habitación antes de salir corriendo fue una bolsa negra con ropa adentro… Era necesario para esa ocasión y tan sólo para esa; porque iba a sentirse de lo más incómodo – como siempre – que se ponía ese tipo de ropa al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y a las siete estuvo allí, esperando por él con un gorro negro de lana en la cabeza, una campera de cuero negra, suéter en U beige y jeans negros ajustados a su cuerpo. Unos tacos negros que Damon le regaló sin necesidad alguna tan sólo porque sabía que le encantaban.

Él también estuvo allí, desde las seis y media esperándola… Con un smokin negro que a la luz de la luna parecía que brillaba muchísimo. Con clase, sin duda… Le parecía tan hermoso cuando se ponía traje. Y más cuando el pantalón se le apegaba a sus largas piernas y la camisa resaltaba sus músculos. Demasiado para soportar en una noche.

Me gusta que llegues puntual. – le dijo susurrándole en la espalda y entregándole una rosa en su mano. – Estás hermosa, Elena.

Muchas gracias Damon, vos también. – hablándose así parecían dos desconocidos, y él siempre jugaba así. Terminaban conociéndose quizás demasiado, pero esa era su intención.

¿Nos vamos?

¿A dónde?

Sorpresa. – sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo ató en los ojos para cegarla, tan sólo por unos minutos. – Vamos. – tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a una zona despoblada de edificios.

Nuevamente hablando en francés. No le gustaba principalmente porque no entendía de qué hablaban y no saber era lo peor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Damon? Escucharle la pronunciación como si fuera un francés de raza pura, era tan… Estimulante a sus oídos.

De nuevo le tomó la mano y volvieron a caminar; estaba pisando pasto, lo sentía… Habían dejado de lado el centro de la ciudad porque no se oían tanto los taxis todo el tiempo, o los autos y las personas circulando.

Ahora la superficie cambiaba, era como una especie de madera debajo de sus pies y ya no sentía el suelo… Tan sólo viento y a Damon moviéndose sin parar por ese pequeño cuadrado que la hacía sentir encerrada si no fuera porque el viento estaba allí presente y su novio, su hermoso novio, le tomaba la mano para darle seguridad.

¿Cuándo me puedo quitar el pañuelo Damon?

Esperá, unos minutos más. – se posicionó frente a ella; si tan sólo viera en dónde estaban en éste mismo momento.

¡Damon! – quería ver. Necesitaba verlo.

Yo te voy a avisar cuándo, pero tenes que esperar a que sea ese momento porque sino la sorpresa no sería la misma. Créeme que es demasiado hermoso lo que estoy viendo en éste momento.

¿Dónde estamos?

En el mejor lugar del mundo. – le contestó. – Cuando te diga tres, te sacas el pañuelo… ¡Pero solamente cuando diga tres, Elena!

Está bien, Damon. – era enojo lo que tenía, pero no con Damon o quizás sí, ¡sí era con Damon! Necesitaba ver lo que la rodeaba, verlo a él por sobre todas las cosas. Sintió que él se posicionaba detrás de ella… Que la abrazaba por la cintura y con su cálida mano guiaba la de ella hasta la venda.

Uno… Dos… Tres. – la soltó y admiró. Se enamoró de todo lo que la rodeaba. De París, por estar volándola en el globo aerostático más perfecto que podría llegar a existir

Pasear así por París, de aquella manera, observando como la gente necesitaba atención de cualquier cosa… Que alguien tan sólo estuviera allí unos segundos. Artistas frustrados, sueños confundidos, gente deseada. Pobreza, años '20, guerras, frío, y tan sólo la gente que seguía allí, esperando algo que los cambiara… Que sacara esa crisis de Europa, que los dejara volver a ser el continente potencia. El problemático.

Mantener a Alemania calmada, el cadáver de Hitler seguía provocando escalofríos, guerras y más guerras. Sucesiones, reinos perdidos en la historia que sería contada hasta tatuarla en las células y Damon y ella allí; observando todo como dos americanos ineptos, queriendo creerse dueños de esa enorme ciudad que los miraba como ingenuos, sabiendo que mucha más gente había querido conquistarlos y jamás podrían.

Porque era París, ciudad donde todos se enamoraban, donde quizás el amor durara dos días pero era amor.

Y aunque todo pareciera hundirla, lo tenía a Damon al lado suyo, de traje, amándola y demostrándole que todo podría ser bueno… Aunque a simple vista resultara malo.

Él lo transformaría en algo hermoso.

Se dio vuelta a observarlo y lo encontró de rodillas, frente a ella, con una caja aterciopelada negra en la mano y una confesión torpe trabándose en su lengua. Lo miró con los ojos expectantes, necesitaba escucharlo, esas palabras que la embelesarían en un olor ácido.

Damon pidiéndole casamiento.

Yo… Yo sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar. – miró el piso y tomó confianza – Quizás empezar en que te amo y que nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo. Y, también, que quiero intentar expresarme de alguna manera adecuada, torpe, insensata, mediocre, pero expresarme al fin y que puedas escucharme de alguna forma. Llamar tu atención por cinco minutos; Elena yo… Yo creo que vos no conocías bien a la persona que era antes de vos, era idiota, enfermo, era muchas cosas malas que ahora no pienso nombrar y aunque en aquel momento no lo haya querido aceptar, aunque haya sido el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Ahora lo sé y me alegro de hacerlo Elena, sé que te amo, sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos porque la haces diferente, modificas su aroma increíblemente y… Y había preparado muchas palabras más para decirte, que sinceramente ahora no recuerdo. Así que voy a ser concreto porque voy a tener el resto de mi vida para decirte lo que siento… Elena ¿te queres casar conmigo? – y de esa caja desenvolvió un símbolo de amor que lo sellaría para siempre, que no dejaría que se escapase con nadie. Ahora sería Elena Gilbert de Salvatore.

Sí. – susurró en algo casi inaudible que él, tal vez por la emoción o la desesperación, escuchó como si lo hubiese gritado. Escuchó eso que lo dejó plasmado, pegado contra el borde, casi cayendo 40 metros. Sí. Iba a casarse con él.

Serían felices por siempre.

PD: perdón por haber tardado… MUCHÍSIMO en actualizar. Es que empezó el colegio y casi no tengo tiempo para nada, pero prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible. Saludos y gracias por el aguante.


	18. Entonces comprendió

Y ahora que recordaba París le parecía algo tan lejano a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo mes, instante, momento, minuto: Elena corriendo desesperada de un lado al otro con un teléfono en la mano planeando sin parar – ni dejar que la parasen – su boda, con Jenna corriéndola con una libreta en la mano y a James en el carrito de bebés.

Él y Ric tan sólo estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando el partido de fútbol americano que mostraban en la pantalla… Damon sin comprender nada, queriendo respirar un poco de aquellas tardes que se volvían rutinarias.

Se levantaban, desayunaban juntos, él iba a trabajar y cuando llegaba Elena estaba allí con el teléfono en la mano y una larga lista de cosas por hacer. Ric y Jenna tan sólo venían por ese fin de semana con James, el hijo de tres meses que tenían del cual Damon sería el padrino apenas cumpliera el año. Ese bebé era su felicidad secundaria, porque Elena siempre iba a ocupar el primer puesto en su vida; lo hacía feliz devolviéndolo a ese universo alterno en el que su imaginación habitaba…

Un universo en el que ser feliz y vivir despreocupadamente era un derecho y obligación, donde nadie sufría ni pagaba las consecuencias de nada. Un mundo sin guerras, sin dudas, sin problemas nucleares, ambientales, militares; un mundo imaginario, sí, como bien John Lennon había dicho… Imaginar un mundo perfecto donde no existieran razas, colores, religiones. Algo igual.

Un planeta alterno sin discriminación de quién es más lindo o quién menos, sin bullying; donde cada uno es aceptado cómo es según sus gustos y elecciones. Sin la necesidad de tener que explicarles todo a todos ni hacer lo que los demás quieren por obligación.

James lo transportaba a eso. A su imaginación constante de la felicidad no transitoria.

Y él había sido, también, la inspiración de su nuevo libro… Algo sin título ni portada, sin contenido especial. Tan sólo palabras amontonadas una al lado de otra formando oraciones, párrafos, textos literarios que si tenía suerte, todo el mundo leería en algún momento. Sería alguien.

Se levantó del sillón y como supuso, Ric no se daría cuenta de esto, Elena y Jenna tampoco… James dormía a pesar del ruido constante de la casa y él necesitaba aislarse de mundo por cinco minutos. De ese universo caótico en el que había comenzado a vivir y que en una sola noche acabaría.

El día en el que aceptara ser el marido de Elena, su esposo y cómplice, el amor de su vida.

Ese día en el que aceptaría por fin que Elena lo amaba porque estaba allí con él, decidida a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, buscándole un porqué diario… Peleas, discusiones, besos, reconciliaciones, comidas que terminaban en cualquier cosa menos en convertirse en alimentos. Esas cosas de enamorados del primer mes.

Seguían en ese mágico primer mes de "relación" que jamás fue oficializada textualmente por ninguno de los dos pero estaba más que claro; no sólo eran una pareja, eran esa pareja que todo el mundo deseaba ser o tener… Y solamente para tenerla se necesitaba una cosa: amor.

Y no, si se pregunta bien, amor no era sólo necesario o no por lo menos cualquier amor. Era el amor que ellos dos se tenían, amor compañero y odioso a veces. Amor furtivo y eterno. Un amor que los pudo llegar a convertir en los peores enemigos y en los mejores aliados. Algo sin secretos ni ocultamientos. Algo como Damon y Elena.

Miraba todo a su alrededor, nada encajaba con nada, Elena estaba alterada y temía que eso pudiera significar, en algún momento… Una pelea grave, algo que los separara. Tenía demasiado miedo de eso. ¿Pelearse planificando su boda? Sería lo más inoportuno, lo más estúpido y hasta quizás lo más deprimente.

Tomó de su campera un papel y lo sacó para leerlo en su eterna compañía solitaria, un papel en el que dejaba escrito y por sellado todo lo que sentía por Elena aunque esto fuera aumentando cada día más. Dejaba por escrito sus votos de amor, su cariño, dejaba allí impreso en tinta a ese Damon que nadie conocía, nadie excepto Elena.

Porque ella sabía perfectamente quién era él, lo conocía a cada centímetro de piel y cada día sacaba algo nuevo a relucir. Lo mejor de él.

Quizás por eso la amaba.

Tan sólo lo hacía.

Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas.

Yo, Damon Salvatore, prometo quererte, amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, hasta ese día en el que algún motivo nos separe y creo, estoy muy seguro diciéndolo, que aún así te seguiría amando. Porque dejaste de lado todo lo malo de mí, lo sacaste e hiciste que hoy pudiera dar todo de mí, dejar todo aquello que no podía hacerlo por mí mismo. Y quizás si tuviese que buscarle algún sentido a mi amor por vos, sería el más ilógico pero sería también, el más hermoso. Porque quiero que sepas, Elena, que todo lo que tocas lo convertís en lo más maravilloso del mundo y tal vez sea por éste amor que siento, o por una hipnotización grave que yo crea eso. Sí, me siento algo libre por hacerles saber a todos los presentes hoy lo mucho que te amo, todo lo que significas para mí y lo que vas a seguir significando por siempre, porque nadie me veía un futuro así; con una mujer hermosa. Con un trabajo, una casa y, espero, una familia. – humedeció sus labios para seguir – Creo que con todo lo que logré escribir, pude expresar algo de lo que siento tan sólo algo porque sería imposible, no existirían palabras en todos los diccionarios del mundo que describieran todo lo que siento por vos Elena. Tan sólo queda decir, que te amo y espero que sepas que voy a dar todo de mí para enamorarte todos los días, que sepas que te necesito a cada segundo en mi vida y que jamás te dejaría ir, no podría perderte. Te amo. – finalizó sus votos. Sintiéndose conforme, los tenía bien guardados… Elena quiso verlos un par de veces pero lo único que encontró en su cuaderno fueron papeles arrancados y hojas sin nombre. No iba a verlos hasta el día, hasta ESE día.

¡Damon! – Elena subió corriendo – Ric y Jenna ya se fueron ¿estuviste acá todo el tiempo? – se abrazó a él sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contagiarse y el viento frío correr alrededor de ellos uniéndoles las piernas.

No, diez minutos quizás. ¿Cómo estás? Casi no tenemos tiempo para hablar… - miró el horizonte – eso me preocupa.

Sí, lo sé… Es que

Sí, la boda. – la cortó en seco, ya no quería ni escuchar cualquier palabra que significara la unión religiosa y política de dos personas. Basta, se acabó por un día.

¿Cómo estás vos? – agotado, podrido, quería a Elena devuelta acariciándolo por las noches, abrazándose a él, revolviéndole el cabello. La quería con él y no con el teléfono como hasta altas horas de la noche se quedaba.

Bien, quiero que esto pase ya así volvemos a lo que eran nuestras vidas antes…

¿Antes?

Sí, a que pasaras más tiempo conmigo y no con el teléfono. – volvía el Damon egoísta. Quería ocultarlo, entenderla, pero necesitaba que ella lo entendiera a él.

Damon, ¡es nuestro casamiento!

¡Sí ya sé! Pero eso no va a significar que nos amemos más o menos, tan sólo un anillo en nuestro dedo. – tenía razón, no podía contradecirlo con nada. Lo miró, simplemente lo observó por dos minutos y no lo hacía de malo, lo hacía porque la amaba y la necesitaba aunque sea diez minutos con él. De puntas de pie se paró hasta alcanzar su oído.

¿Vamos a acostarnos? – susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa; él la miró y se dejó llevar por la intensidad del momento, por el frío del ambiente y por ella. Lo arrastraba.

La abrazó por la cintura mientras recorría todo su cuello queriendo marcarlo nuevamente, territorio desconocido ante cualquier viajero, paraíso tropical. Elena.

Lentamente la fue amando a cada ropa que se despojaban, a cada centímetro de piel descubierto, cada roce sensual que los incitaba más, besos, miradas furtivas y elementos románticos. Cosas que los ayudaban. Conexiones inigualables, amor chorreaba por el aire, escuchaban el amor y hasta podían verlo. Eran ellos dos, entrelazando sus manos, Damon y Elena y Elena y Damon. Dos adjetivos, sustantivos, verbos, pronombres, adverbios y muchas cosas más, pero eran ellos dos. Clasificación cuál fuese.

Damon. Amaba. A. Elena.

Elena. Amaba. A. Damon.

Separar en sílabas, analizar sintácticamente, siempre sería lo mismo, sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, racionalizar, etc. Tan sólo sería por siempre el mismo resultado.

Porque dos más dos siempre sería cuatro.

Y Damon siempre sería Elena.

Y viceversa.

La abrazó, queriendo que ese momento durara por siempre porque jamás sentiría una felicidad así; cada momento fue único y éste tenía lo suyo, sentía algo incomparable que le latía en el pecho sin parar.

Porque era lo único que hacía últimamente, congelar momentos así en su memoria, momentos únicos que tan sólo se daban una vez en la vida.

Elena… - la llamó sin poder mirarla.

Sí… ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cuándo vamos a buscar un hijo?

Se quedó helada, completamente fuera de lugar, sin conceptos. No habían vuelto a tocar ese tema durante meses y ahí estaba él, sacando sus deseos a flote. Pensamientos que tenía todo el tiempo que, sin embargo, por respeto a ella no dejaba que los supiera, no se expresaba porque no quería pelear nuevamente por ello. Ella no estaba lista aún, no quería ser madre, no ahora.

Sentía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para hacerlo, que Damon no podría con esa carga y ella menos… Entonces ¿no le tenía confianza a Damon?

Tan sólo era una egoísta que pensaba en ella, echándole la culpa a él, haciéndolo sufrir pero no lo decía, no quería pensarlo porque se asesinaba pensándolo. Simplemente estaba asustada, un niño a su cargo… A cargo de ellos dos que podrían llegar a ser las personas más inestables y a la vez no, era algo difícil.

Pero nada más era una egoísta, pensaba en sus miedos, en tener que levantarse de madrugada, en ella; simplemente en ella. Porque sabía a la perfección que Damon sería capaz de dejar sus razones de vivir de lado por ese hijo, por ella y por la familia que se le pintaba en la frente cada vez que la veía.

Entonces ahora ella era el antiguo Damon, esa persona temerosa, rebelde de sus miedos, atentada, enferma. Ella estaba siendo egoísta con él, que había dejado todo de lado, TODO, por ella. Por su familia, por Jeremy y por ella. Hasta por sus amigas. Dejó de lado todo lo de él, lo apartó de su vida en una manera minuciosa para quedarse junto a ella… Y esa vez que ella le fue infiel, esa vez en la universidad, la había perdonado. Permaneció allí, enojado pero allí.

Y ella no quería permanecer para él.

Apenas pase la boda. – se sintió tan mal pensando en que ella era la egoísta que tenía que decirle que sí; ¡que sí estaba lista!

Porque al ver la sonrisa de felicidad que éste le dio, se motivó: a dejar de lado todo aquello que pudiese parecerle mal, a decir que sí. Solamente a eso.

Imaginándose a Damon con su hijo/a en brazos, dejando que unas pequeñas lágrimas le surcaran el rostro lleno de felicidad, felicidad que le brotaba y emanaba a todos los presentes.

La persona que amaba con la personita que amaría.

Entonces dijo que sí.

Intentando no tocar el tema por el resto de los días, sintiéndose feliz. Sí ¿por qué no? Y él, él tan sólo la amó tanto ese día que si hubiese existido un medidor, lo habría roto.

Causante de su felicidad hasta el día de su boda, que él la acompañara en todo sin quejarse, un simple "sí" que para él significó tanto y ella tan convencida de que podrían lograrlo. Lo harían.

Tendrían un bebé con sus ojos, con el azul transparente de Damon, sus rasgos también y su fiereza, su carácter. Sólo así sería perfecto, largas noches de discusiones se armaron en querer adivinar cómo sería su bebé; ese que todavía no se habían encargado de buscar. Él tan sólo podía decir, de lo enamorado que estaba, que sería igual que ella. Con sus perlas marrones y su cabello castaño, generosa, buena, la persona perfecta, y ella, tan sólo podía responderle que ansiaba con ganas que fuese como él, porque así llegaría a ser alguien importante… Con ese carácter tan peculiar.

Pero los miedos siempre estaban allí. Y Damon los hizo notar.

¿Y si él fallaba en algo? ¿Y si no era buen padre? ¿Y si era como su padre fue con él?

"Vas a ser un magnifico papá, yo te lo aseguro" Era lo que siempre le decía, que sería así; por la fe que depositaba en él y en cómo observaba que se mejoraba a diario, en cómo miraba a los pequeños jugar cada vez que pasaban por una plaza, en pequeños gestos que aseguraban que él sería un gran papá. Que amaría a su hijo más que a nadie y se esforzaría para hacerlos la familia más feliz del mundo. Sin importar qué clase de problemas pudieran tener, él los amaría.

Damon logró amarla a ella, dejar de lado todo lo que podría llegar a pensar y la amó. Como nadie, a cada segundo del día. La alejó de todo lo malo, de la muerte de sus padres, de Caroline, de Stefan, la unió aún más a Jeremy… Él merecía toda su vida.

Llegó a ella para cambiarla, convertirla en mujer; en esa mujer que tenía miedo a ser. En una mujer que se ganó el respeto de la gente.

Y se convertiría en Elena Gilbert de Salvatore. Se convertiría en la mujer de la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Si últimamente no comprendía nada, tampoco estaba muy ubicado en el tiempo que supiera. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido todo? Se refería a que… Hace dos meses estaba feliz de que Elena le dijeran que sí podrían buscar un hijo luego de la boda y ahora estaban allí, él esperándola en el altar, escondiendo entre sus aguosos dedos un papel; mirando hacia la entrada, esperando con ansias la marcha nupcial. Tenerla a su lado, bajo juramento de amor en el que prometía permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida, como ahora, lo previo. No estaba Jeremy tampoco, sólo Ric y su papá para darle esos ánimos que no encontraba en ningún otro lado, que nadie podía garantizarle.

Necesitaba verla, con el vestido que jamás dejó a su alcance, la caja blanca que cambiaba de lugar constantemente cada vez que él descubría el escondite. Jugaba así con ella porque le encantaba hacerla enojar, hasta que un día no la vio más y buscó por toda la casa. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento: él como un desesperado dando vuelta cajones, armarios, muebles, porque pensaba que había sido la causa de que se perdiera y no quería que Elena se enojara. Su cabello revuelto lleno de nervios electrizantes y sus ojos, en ellos se notaba la angustia.

Ella había vuelto del trabajo y no hizo más que reír ante él, con él pero por sobre todo de sus ocurrencias. Se había acabado el juego, ahora sí tendría que prestar atención cuando ella le hablaba en vez de ponerse a pensar dónde podría estar oculto el vestido.

Pero nadie ingresaba, estaba todo cerrado, la iglesia repleta… Llena de gente que estaba seguro había visto alguna vez en su vida, esperaba que así fuese. Elena se había encargado de invitar a todo el mundo y él tan sólo miraba como un estúpido cada vez que llamaba a alguien. Gente de la secundaria, compañeros de Elena, Bonnie, Jenna, personas del trabajo pero no Elena, SU ELENA.

El órgano marcó el fin de una etapa, comenzando con un do reprimido, notas mal marcadas ya sin significado para nadie, una melodía desgastada, ya agotadora. La cara del músico describía así sus sentimientos; ¿qué gracia tenía repetir una canción durante años? Algo que para esa pareja allí en el altar es tan importante y para él no. Lo miró con lastima, tuvo miedo entonces y compasión por ese hombre, quizás su vida no fuera la mejor… Quizás una vez le tocó entrar con esa marcha y todo terminó mal.

Pero ese hombre no conocía a Elena, ni él mismo la conocía.

Repasaba mentalmente cada borrón de esa hoja de papel que llevaba escondida, cada punto, coma y mayúscula intentó recordar; pero el nerviosismo siempre le jugaba horriblemente en contra.

James ingresaba por delante de Elena tomado de la mano con la hija de Jeremy y Bonnie: Sophie, ella también era hermosa y Elena lloró tanto el día de su nacimiento… Estaba más que orgullosa de lo que su hermano había alcanzado, su sueño.

Ella, la vio a ella.

Y fue como si volviese a enamorarse de ella en cantidades inesperadas, escuchando el amor, sintiéndolo golpearle la cara y estamparse en él, meterse a la fuerza en su ser y estrujarlo como si quisiese sacarle jugo, sacarle todo lo que tenía.

Ella. Elena. Su amor. Su esposa. En tan sólo minutos.

Ella que sonreía como si le hubiesen dado la noticia más hermosa del mundo, aunque tan sólo fuese a casarse con él.

Se dignó a mirarlo, sintiéndose el bufón más enorme en toda una corte real, porque no merecía su atención en lo absoluto… Se la merecería hasta el mismísimo Rey de Inglaterra, pero no él. Sintió que no tenía nada para ofrecerle más que una vida llena del esfuerzo que significaría para él enamorarla a cada instante, la amaría. La amaba.

Le sonrió con tantas ganas, con una felicidad tan amarga al saber que otros estaban contemplando lo que sólo tendría que ser de él; que sería de él en tan sólo unos minutos.

Jeremy lloraba y a Elena se le notaba la emoción en su sonrisa, en que no paraba de mirarlo. Él, con smoking, traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo que parece el mismo de cuando tenía dieciocho. De cuando conoció a Elena. La edad ya no le importaba, no sabía si tenía 35 o 40, rondaba esa edad según Elena le había comentado, haciéndolo sentir mal por decirle viejo. Aunque demostrara lo contrario con sus músculos aún marcados y su delgadez de fibra.

La recibió entrelazando sus dedos con ella, amándola hasta en ese roce, depositando un suave beso en sus labios y apartando a todo el mundo, era su momento. Ahora, en ese mismo instante. Pero los nervios no lo abandonaban, a pesar de que ella ya estuviera allí con él y de que estuviese más que seguro que todo saldría a la perfección, la jodida perfección.

Aún estaban los votos y ella comenzaba. La notaba tensa, jamás se había expresado bien de ninguna manera.

Damon Salvatore, me siento una extraña diciendo así tu nombre, estando ahora acá, con alguien que pasó de ser mi novio, mi amante, mi amigo incondicional a que pases a ser el hombre más importante en mi vida – después de mi hermano y mi papá – que seas el hombre que me amó, que me hizo llorar, reír, sufrir, y ahora estemos acá. Jurándonos amor intenso, como siempre fue. – lo miraba y no tenía ningún papel para seguir una lectura, estaba hablando de corazón. – Todos los que están acá, saben a la perfección que yo nunca fui buena con las palabras y nunca lo seré. Que cuando intentaba explicarme tardábamos mucho en que me comprendieras, pero nos complementábamos y lo hacemos tan bien. Sos el único capaz de entenderme de ésta manera, de mirarme y leerme como a uno de tus libros, de hacerme ser yo. Y por todo esto y miles, millones de cosas más te amo Damon y estoy más que segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, amándote incondicionalmente. Por siempre.

Señor Salvatore, su turno. – crisis.

Yo… Yo sinceramente no sé por dónde comenzar. Creo que, agradeciéndote por todo lo que diste, das y posiblemente des por mí. Porque… Creo que valoricé mucho más todos los gestos que la gente hacía por mí desde que me enseñaste a cambiar, a abrirme y ser mejor persona. A amar. Pero creo que lo más importante que me enseñaste fue a confiar, la gente no iba a lastimarme como yo pensaba. – tragó saliva y aboyó el papel en su mano que aún seguía escondido. – Y te amo; no, no es un te amo pobre, lleno de esperanza. Es algo concreto, algo que sé que es así, es un te amo verdadero… No el que un niño de doce años le dice a su primera novia. Yo te amo Elena y estoy tan seguro de eso como que el aire entra a mis pulmones y mi corazón late. Estoy tan pendiente de amarte que ya me sale solo, demostrarte todo eso, es algo que jamás imaginé decir. Pero te amo. Y quiero estar junto a vos el resto de mi vida, con hijos, en nuestra casa, despertándome y teniéndote a mi lado, abrazada a mi cuerpo con ese miedo de que yo me marche por la noche. Con ese miedo repleto de ternura que siempre amé de vos. – miró a toda la gente alrededor, miró a Elena, sabía que no hacía falta decir más. - Y es porque te amo que quise casarme con vos, ir más allá de lo que me imaginé en toda mi vida. Te amo Elena y en estos momentos donde los nervios invaden mi cabeza, es lo único que me importa, que lo sepas.

Entonces… - ahí venía la frase tan esperada durante esa hora de ceremonia. – Señor Salvatore, ¿acepta por esposa a la señorita Gilbert, para amarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto. – sonrió, colocó su anillo y la besó.

Señora Gilbert, ¿acepta por esposo al señor Salvatore, para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sí, acepto. – colocó su anillo y le dio un leve apretón a su mano. Ya todo había pasado.

Puede besar a la novia. – lo hizo, pero no desesperadamente como quizás, todos esperaban que lo hiciera. La besó tranquilamente, disfrutando porque tendría toda la noche y el resto de su vida para hacerlo.

Entró llorando a la habitación, él tan sólo la observaba… Estaba tan rara últimamente, no paraba de llorar, se reía, se enojaba con él, lo abrazaba, le pegaba. Ya no comprendía nada, estaba tan cambiante desde que habían vuelto de su luna de miel.

Se sentó en la cama, él la observaba parado junto a la puerta… Abrió el ropero, sacó ropa, la tiró sobre la cama llorando y cayendo sobre ella. Era mejor no decir nada, comprender qué sucedía. No quería una pelea por nada, no devuelta.

La última vez había dormido en el sillón solo por una estupidez.

Vete Damon, no quiero estar con nadie en estos momentos.

Necesito saber que te pasa Elena… - no entendía nada. Ya nada.

¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! Todo esto fue tu culpa, todo tu culpa.

¿De qué hablas? ¡A qué te refieres Elena! Necesito que me cuentes. – seguía inmóvil.

¡VETE DAMON! – le gritó nuevamente.

Elena…

¡FUERA!

¡BASTA ELENA! ¡SE ACABÓ AHORA MISMO! – le gritó ya furioso; le molestaba que no quisiera contarle nada. - ¡Vas a dejar de comportarte como una pendeja y vas a hablarme, a decirme qué te pasa y vamos a superarlo juntos! ¡Eres mi esposa ahora! – lo miró. Jamás lo había visto así pero es que ella no encontraba la manera de decirle qué sucedía, debía ser simple, sincera, concreta. Pero no podía, no era tan sencillo. - ¿Qué sucede Elena? – ahora estaba más calmado, no debió haberle gritado así.

Estoy embarazada Damon. – lo dejó perplejo en la puerta de la habitación, balanceándose hacia atrás en un intento inútil de sobrevivir. Ella estaba así porque iban a tener un hijo y no encontraba la manera de decírselo… Le estaba mintiendo y seguramente se ponía así de molesta con ella misma porque no podía hablar. – Son mellizos, Damon. – retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, callado, con lágrimas abordando sus ojos. – Damon… - se levantó hasta llegar a él y lo agarró de la cintura, pegándose a él y abrazándolo. – Perdón por ocultarlo, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo y esto me estaba matando y yo… Yo… - ahora fue ella quien comenzó a llorar. Atrayendo las lágrimas de él, felicidad extrema. Iba a ser papá de mellizos. Sus hijos.

Vamos a ser papás Elena. – fue la única frase perdida en el día que pudo pronunciar. – De mellizos. – la levantó en el aire, la besó y la abrazó al punto de pensar que iba a romperla. – Te amo, te amo como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida y esto, esto me hace tan feliz.

Ecografías, la habitación para los niños los fines de semana. Una beba y un bebe iban a ser, nombres. Pensar nombres.

Cuando se enteraron que iba a ser mujer, no hubo que decir nada más, iba a llamarse Anna. A él le brillaron los ojos cuando Elena propuso ese nombre y la besó tanto, tanto, que llegó a desgastarle los labios y él, el bebé… ¿Cómo podría llamarse?

Benjamin y Anna. Estaba decidido, Benjamin y Anna Salvatore.

Él trabajaba día y noche para ella y sus bebés, los escuchaba cuando pateaban, cuando Elena necesitaba algo. Tal y como dijo, iba a ser un papá ejemplar, y los amaba a cada minuto.

A cada año que crecían, ellos nacieron y no pudo contenerse en llorar de felicidad en el parto, Elena tomándole la mano, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien cuando él debía decirle eso, recibió a Benjamin que nació primero y le besó su pequeña cabecita, y sintió que alguien agarraba con fuerza buscando sentirse nuevo en el mundo, su hijo, su hijo tomó su pulgar intentando rodearlo con sus manos, con esas diminutas manos y ese pequeño cuerpecito tan frágil. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Se lo pasó a una enfermera mientras observaba como Elena seguía sufriendo ese dolor lleno de esperanza para traer al mundo a Anna, quien no paraba de llorar y lo hizo por fin. Tenía los ojos más claros que Benjamin, Elena dijo que tendría los ojos de él. Estaba segura.

¿Y mírenlos ahora?

Eran una familia completa, jugando en el jardín con sus dos hijos. Elena los observaba y llamaba para pedir algo para comer – porque seguía siendo mala cocinando – y Damon se turnaba como podía para jugar con ambos. Los hamacaba, se metía en la casa del árbol que le había construido para que jugasen allí. Estaba Tobby también, el perro que habían adoptado de la calle… Que en realidad se adoptó solo porque una mañana cuando despertaron estaba metido en el jardín y los niños no quisieron dejarlo ir, un perro bastante feo… De pelo marrón y en algunas zonas negro, pequeño. Pero que se hizo querer entre todos.

Damon se sentó en una reposera mientras ahora su esposa jugaba con ellos, sí. Amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y no se arrepentía nada de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de la vida, eso lo condujeron a ser la persona que hoy era.

La persona que amaba a Elena más que a nada en el mundo y que tenía a sus dos bebés, que por siempre serían sus dos bebés a pesar de que ahora tuvieran seis años ya.

La vio venir hacia él y sentarse a su lado, los dos pequeños se entretenían solos, lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente ese olor que volvía a embriagarla una vez más.

Levantó su cabeza y lo observó sonreír, ya un poco canoso pero con el mismo estado físico de siempre, con los ojos llenos de alegría, con sus dos hijos reclamándolo y él contento de que así fuese. Lo dejó ir a que volviera con ellos y lo siguió observando.

Entonces comprendió todo.

Damon olía a amor.

Al gran significado de esa palabra que abarca todo lo malo y horrible hasta lo bueno y hermoso.

Damon olía a amor profundo.

Fue a juntarse con su familia, estaban en armonía, eran felices.

Nada se interpuso ni se interpondrá a que lo sean.


End file.
